Canción de amor
by Krystal-Pattinson
Summary: Ella estudia en el colegio de la famosa banda musical , pero ella no le interesa , pero cuando conozca al cantante de ojos verde ¿cambiara su opinión?. TERMINADA
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

_Summary:_ Ella estudia en el colegio de la famosa banda musical , pero ella no le interesa , pero cuando conozca al cantante de ojos verde ¿cambiara su opinión?

* * *

**(Bella)**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, mi padre se llama Charlie y mi mamá Renee.

No hay mucho de interesante en mi vida, soy normal.

O bueno eso creo yo pero mis amigas me dicen constantemente que soy la chica más extraña que hayan conocido jamas.

Bueno, soy propensa a los accidentes constantes , me sonrojo con fasilidad y suelo meter la pata en innumerables ocasiones, pero eso es de humanos.

Una humana torpe.

Abrí los ojos al oir alguien llamando a mi puerta

- Ya voy - grite fastidiada.

Mire el reloj y eran las !8:30!

Oh genial, llegaré tarde al colegio.

Me fuí al baño a darme una ducha rapida de 5 minutos y luego me vestí rapidamente.

Creo que Alice me matará al ver la elección de camisa que hise , pero no estaba de humor como para ponerme a convinar las prendas.

Mary Alice Brandon es mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, fue extraño que nos conocieramos pero fue una gran felicidad para mi.

Gracias a ella, he logrado cambiar en muchos aspectos.

Nos conocimos en el aeropuerto yo estaba despidiendome de mi mamá y de repente 3 chicos salieron corriendo y detrás de ellos un monton de chicas locas gritando.

Imaginé que eran los C.C.J y rodé los ojos.

De repente una chica mas pequeña que todas chocó contra mí haciendo que cayera al piso y mi bebida encima mío.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a disculparse millones de veces hasta que le dije que estaba bien.

La chica me prestó una camisa suya y empezamos a hacer amistad.

Sonreí al recordarlo y bajé las escaleras para encontrarme a Rosalie comiendo una tostada con mi papá

- Hola papá - dije dandole un beso en el cachete

- Hola Rose - dije saludandola

- Hola - dijeron a unisono Charlie y Rosalie

- Vamonos - le dije a Rosalie quien se termino la tostada

- Adios Charlie - gritó Rosalie saliendo

Al llegar a la camioneta , estaba Alice esperandonos impaciente.

- Muevanse , lentas - gritó Alice

Rose y yo nos reimos y entramos en el preciado porsche de Alice.

Rosalie Lillian Hale ella era mi otra mejor amiga, ella , Alice y yo siempre estabamos juntas.

Compartíamos casi todos los mismos gustos.

Nos conocimos en un trabajo de matemática , a Alice y a mi nos toco con ella y allí empezo la amistad, debo admitir que antés de conocerla ella me parecía prepotente y odiosa, pero es todo lo contrario.

Al llegar al colegio todavía vimos a chicos en el estacionamiento así que nos relajamos.

- Bella tendré que comprarte un despertador - chilló Alice

- Tengo uno - dije aburrida

- ¿Y entonces? - pregunto Rose

- Lo apago - susurré divertida anté las caras de estupefacción de mis amigas

- Bella, no se si te han dicho que un despertador no se apaga porque si no no despierta - dijo Alice y yo solté una carcajada

- Ya , ya , basta chicas, parecen mi mamá - dije fastidiada

Alice iba a decir algo pero el claxon de una limosina la interrumpió.

Suspire pesadamente mientrás Rosalie ponía una sonrisa de tonta y Alice empezaba a dar brinquitos.

- Llegaron los C.C.J - susurró Alice emocionada

!Oh que emoción! - pensé sarcastica

He aquí el porque de que nos gustara CASI lo mismo.

Ésto era la excepción.

Alice, Rose y todas las chicas del distrito morían por esos 3, pero yo no les encontraba el encanto.

Decir que son feos sería mentir , decir que cantan mal sería mentir , pero son egocentricos hasta la medula.

Esa clase de personas no me gustan.

A, si por cierto , estudian en mi colegio.

Llevaban ya 3 meses y las chicas no se acostumbraban, ridiculo.

- He Bella ¿a donde vas? - preguntó Alice al darse cuenta que me dirigía al interior del colegio.

- A cualquier lugar - contesté fastidiada.

Alice se quedo ahí pero Rosalie me sigió.

- Bella, creo que deberías por lo menos si quiera acompañarnos, es decir entiendo ok no entiendo, pero tolero que no te gusten , pero tampoco es para que nos trates mal cuando estamos en su presencia , aunque no entiendo tu fuerte odio hacia ellos , no es como si los conocieras ¿o si? - pregunto Rosalie

- Para nada , Rosalie, sólo que se les nota por encima que son engreidos , y ya sabes lo que pienso de la gente así , disculpa no quise parecer grosera , las quiero - dije abrazandola

- Bueno - dijo Rosalie poco convencida mientras empezaban a llegar todos los alumnos de esta clase, Rosalie se sentó al lado mío y yo la miré con una ceja alzada

- Rosalie esta no es tu clase - dije al borde de la risa

Rosalie frunció el ceño y luego salió corriendo del salón mientras yo explotaba a carcajadas.

La clase empezó sin ninguna interrupción , pero claro tenía justo atrás a la más chismosa de todas , Lauren Mallory.

- Chicas, me enteré que los C.C.J daran un concierto - susurró con emoción contenida mientrás Tanya e Irina chillaban bajito.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó la profesa mirando a las idiotas de atras

- No, señorita - dijeron cono tono inocente.

Me provoicaba extorsionarlas aveces , de no ser que Tanya y yo eramos algo así como amigas.

La profesora sigió y sigió hablando de los elementos de las plantas pero mi mente estaba en estado de hibernación , por así decirlo.

El timbre hisó que mi mente volviera al planeta tierra justo a tiempo , parece que la profesora no lo notó.

- Alumnos eso es todo por hoy , no salgan todos juntos porque se puede crear trafico en la puerta y no quiero que nadie salga herido - dijo la maestra mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y guardaba los libros que había sacado.

Como rutina todo el mundo se empujo como animal para salir de la puerta , excepto yo.

Sabia que era idiota hacer eso , resultaria en la enfermeria , dos veces al dia seria mucho , digamos que soy propensa a los accidentes frecuentes

- Bella - me llamo la maestra

- ¿Si? - dije parandome de mi asiento

- Quiero premiarte por no ser tan... apresurada , queria hacer una rifa pero.. al demonio con la rifa , eres mi mejor estudiante asi que quiero que vallas al concierto de los C.C.J **(N/A se pronuncia: si si yei)** y lo disfrutes como nunca- me dijo con una sonrisa enorme mientras me entregaba dos voletos.

Demonios ¿porque Dios me odia tanto? odio ese grupo , no tengo nada contra el grupo pero no soy una fan maniatica obsesionada como todas por ellos , me parecian normales... en lo que cabe decir , excepto por ser unos egocentricos de primera.

¿Como lo se? nose , pero es normal que unos chicos como ellos tengan tanta fama y se comporten idiotas

Para rematar tengo que soportar los insoportables gritos de todas cuando ellos aparecen , ya que estudian con nosotras.

- Maestra no debio - intente safarme de mil maneras posibles, pero al parecer la profesora estaba cerrada a otras posibilidades.

Y estos son los momentos en los que odio ser la mejor de la clase

- Si debi , disfrutalo como nunca , Bella , y apurate se acaba los frijoles - dijo giñandome el ojo

Oh !yupi los frijoles! (notece el sarcasmo)

Sali del salon con la cabeza gacha dirijiendome al patio , no tenia apetito , pero de repente choque con alguien y me cai como de costumbre.

- Lo siento - dijo una voz aterciopelada

El chico que me habia tumbado me tendio una mano para ayudar a pararme pero sin embargo me pare sola , no suelo ser muy confiada de gente extraña

- Disculpa - volvio a decir

- Ya lo dijiste , no hay cuidado fui yo la que... - no termine la frase porque cuando lo mire a los ojos casi me da un infarto.

Eran los ojos mas hermosos que habia visto antes , pero habia un problema , el rostro , perfecto pero es Edward el de los C.C.J , claramente peligroso.

- Oh - dijo mordiendose los labios

- Oh no , no te preocupes no te pidere autografo , no te dire nada , nada de nada , no le dire a nadie donde estas , no te he visto por este corredor y no me gusta tu musica asi que nos vemos - dije alejandome de el.

Se sentia tan bien ser sincera alguna vez en mi vida , pero no se porque sentia como si algo mal hubiera hecho.

Sonreí mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo hacia la cafetería , sentí su mirada en mi pero no le preste atención , estaba orgullosa de mi misma.

- Hola Bella - dijeron Alice y Rosalie saludandome en una mesa que ya habían agarrado ellas.

Las saludé con la mano y fuí a cojer mi comida.

Agarré un pedazo de pizza y frijoles y me fuí a sentar con mis mejores amigas.

Al sentarme el ambiente fue silencioso.

Noté que Alice y Rosalie abrían los ojos como platos y entonces me di cuenta de que había dejado los malditos voletos en mis manos.

Aquí vamos , 1 , 2 ...

- Bella - gritó Alice

- ¿Cómo es que tienes voletos para la banda que odias? - pregunto Rosalie

- No odio la banda , odio los integrantes - aclaré mientras ambas rodaban los ojos

- Bella - repitió Alice al borde de la histeria

- La profesora me los dio , iba a hacer una rifa , pero por algun castigo de Dios me los dio ami - dije mientras comía

Rosalie y Alice se quedaron mirando los boletos con los ojos brillando, yo sólo rodé los ojos

- Tomen chicas, no interesa - dije dandoles los boletos.

Alice empezó a saltar como loca , pero ya nadie la miraba.

Era normal esto en ella

- Bella, no , no podría - dijo Rosalie

- Oh vamos papel de chica honrada no te queda - dije con sarcasmo

- Oye , bueno gracias , ¿pero como haras cuando la profesora se entere de que no fuiste? - preguntó

- No se enterara , porque ustedes me contaran todo - dije y ambas asintieron.

- Bueno suerte con ello - dije parandome para ir a mi siguiente clase.

Sentía como si hubiera salido de apuros , de un gran peso.

En el camino a la siguiente clase sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo mientras me llevaba al cuarto de matenimiento y grité pero me tapó la boca.

Miré a mi secuestrador y vi que era el mismo ojos verdes con que me tropecé en la mañana.

¿Que cantante internacional secuestra a una chica?

- ¿Qué? - pregunte

- ¿Me puedes decir a que se debe lo de esta mañana? - susurró enojado

- A nada , simplemente dije lo que sentía - dije relajada

- ¿Encerio no te gusta nuestra banda? - susurró confundido

- ¿Se te hace tan dificil creer que entre 10 mil chicas yo sea la unica que no les guste su banda? - dije y el asintió

- Pues creelo - dije

- Pero.. - empezó a decir pero yo lo interrumpí

- Concentrante en mejorar las canciones , hacer estupendas coreografías y seguir poniendote gel en el cabello , muñequito de plastico - susurré mientras me iba de ahí.

La verdad siempre he sido así de prepotente , pero admito que tal vez , me pase un poco.

Al llegar a mi clase , Rosalie me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados , sí seguro se le hacía extraño que haya ido temprano y llegado tarde.

Oh para mi suerte ya la profesora había empezado con la clase.

Al percatarse de mi presencia , agarró un papel que conocía muy bien y me lo dió

!Oh que genial! Por culpa del grandioso Edward Cullen me dieron un castigo.

Suspiré frustrada y me quede en la cafetería a esperar que la clase se pasara

!Y yo que quería dormir en la tarde!

Cuando fuí al baño me crucé de nuevo con el , pero solo nos echamos una mirada y me dirigí al baño.

Me labé la cara y llamé a mi papá para avisarle que llegaría tarde.

A mi papá no le molestaba los castigos, supongo que así tiene algo de tiempo para el.

Cuando sonó el timbre todos los salones empezaron a abrirse y miles de alumnos salieron , me quede en el baño viendome en el espejo hasta que me aseguré que ya los animales hayan salido.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaban Rosalie y Alice hablando muy animadamente

- ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunto Rosalie refiriendose a lo del castigo

- Supongo que llegue tarde - dije restandole importancia

- Eso es ovio ¿pero porque? - preguntó

- Un idiota - susurre y mis amigas me miraron raro - un idiota - repetí y ellas se miraron entre si y sacudieron la cabeza

- Claro - dijeron a unisono

- ¿Entonces hoy no estarás en casa? - pregunto Alice y yo negué con la cabeza

- Buu que lastima , hoy ibamos de compras , bueno supongo que tendrás que ir otro día - dijo Alice

- Si - susurré y por dentro estaba saltando de emoción

Creo que el castigo no iba a ser tan malo despues de todo

- Chicas hablamos - dije despidiendome de ellas y entrando al salón de castigos

!Vaya sorpresa los unicos castigados este día eran Mike Newton y Edward Cullen.. a si y yo.

Moriré

Me senté en un pupitre y recosté mi cabeza entre mis brazos esperando que las 3 horas se pasaran volando

Lo bueno de los castigos, es que no teníamos nadie que nos cuidara , pero algo extraño es que si intentabamos escaparnos , siempre se enteraban y terminamos mas horas castigados , así que ya nadie lo intentaba.

- Hola Bella - me dijo Mike sentandose en el pupitre de al lado

!No entiende que quiero dormir!

- Hola - susurré fastidiada y juré oir una risita a mi lado pero la ignore.

- ¿Castigada? - preguntó

!No idiota , estoy aquí sólo porque quería dormir en paz!

Rodé los ojos y asentí y volví a oir la molesta risa.

Volteé a ver el dueño de esa risa y me encontré con el egocentrico Cullen con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué? - pregunté

- Nada - dijo volteando la mirada

- Si no te molesta Mike , quiero estar .. en paz - susurré intentando que captara el mensaje

No volví a oir más ruido proveniente de Mike.

- Oye disculpa haberte metido en un castigo - susurró Edward

- ¿Quién dijo que fue por ti? - pregunte a la defensiva

- ¿Siempre eres así de prepotente? - contraatacó Edward

- Con los que no son mis amigos - dije enojada

- Entonces ¿si lo fuera serías linda conmigo? - pregunto Edward mirandome fijamente

- Claro , cosa que no pasara - dije rodando los ojos

- Dejame intentarlo - susurró Edward y yo lo volteé a ver confundida

- ¿A? - pregunté

- Si, dejame intentar ser tu amigo, es decir , por lo menos demostrarte que no soy tan odioso como tu crees que soy

Me pareció extraño esto, es decir antes el no sabía que yo existía y ahora se preocupaba por ganarse mi amistad.

- Que yo sepa los C.C.J no tienen amistades - dije

- Puedes ser la exepción - susurró

- Quiero ver que lo intentes - susurré desafiante mientras éste sonreía victorioso

- Así sera - y nos volvimos a quedar callados.

Cuando el profesor nos aviso que termino el castigo salí volando hacia la parada de buses , a esta hora me daba miedo pero que mas.

- ¿Sin carro? - preguntó Edward cerca de mi , me asuste , no lo vi venir

- Lo siento - dijo

- No, mis amigas se llevaron su carro - dije mientras me iba hacia un bus que había parado pero sentí que alguien me agarraba la mano y me detenía.

El contacto de su piel con la mía me mandó una descarga electrica, supongo que habrá sido el sol o algo así y al parecer él tambien lo sintió , pero no me soltó

- Hey , ese era mi bus - susurré frustrada

- Yo te llevo - dijo

- ¿Que? - pregunte confundida

- Dejame llevarte - repitió

- ¿Ya empezaste a ser amistoso? - pregunté

- Es solo por ser caballero , pero sí , ya empecé - dijo sonriendo de lado.

Debo admitir que se veía lindo.

Lo seguí hasta su limosina pero me detube

- ¿Cómo es que pretendes que me suba a una limosina? - pregunté desafiante

- Oh vamos, no seas pretensiosa , imagina que es un carro normal - dijo éste

Rodé los ojos y me senté en la parte trasera junto con Edward

- ¿Ves? un carro normal - dijo éste y yo lo mire con sarcamso

- ¿A donde? - pregunto el chofer y Edward me miró

- Calle 5 - dije y el chofer asintió

El ambiente quedo en silencio pero sonreí al reconocer la canción que sonaba en la radio.

Era claro de Luna , me sorprendí al ver que Edward la tatareaba.

Jamas pense que un cantante como el supiera de estas cosas

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó

Yo asentí y me recosté de la ventana , el sueño empezaba a darme.

Creo que me quede dormida , porque de repente sentí como si alguien me levantaba.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en los brazos de Edward

Abrí los ojos como platos y me solté de su agarré cayendome de bruces haciendo que el se carcajera

- No es gracioso - susurré enojada mientras aceptaba la mano que el me había tendido para ayudarme a pararme

- Si , tan solo no hubieses sido tan desconfiada - dijo

- Oh , si confiare en una estrella de rock - dije con sarcasmo

- Ya veras que si - susurró

- Bueno , gracias - dije llendome hacia mi casa pero otra vez el me detuvo

- ¿Y ahora que? - pregunté confundida

Se acercó a mi y me dió un beso en la mejilla y con una sonrisa se montó en su limosina.

Bajo la ventanilla aún con una sonrisa

- Hasta mañana - gritó por encima del ruido del motor

Y yo me quede allí parada como tonta , lleve mi mano hacia mi mejilla y esta ardía , era extraño esa sensación, pero se sentía bien.

Sacudí mi cabeza y entré a mi casa , Charlie estaba viendo el partido así que subí directamente a mi cuarto y me acosté

No iba a contarles a Rosalie y Alice porque les daría un ataque de paranoia.

Cerré los ojos mientras me quedaba profundamente dormida, la verdad creo que mañana será un nuevo día ,y con varias sorpresas

* * *

**Bueno este es el inicio de otro fic mío.**

**Como veran he seguido constantemente mi fic de creo que me enamore y éste lo actualizaré una vez por semana o dos , nose.**

**Con respecto a mis otros fics , creo que alguno lo actualizaré esta semana.**

**Es que la inspiración viene y se va xD**

**Espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews :D Bye**


	2. Firma de autografos

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

_Summary:_ Ella estudia en el colegio de la famosa banda musical , pero ella no le interesa , pero cuando conozca al cantante de ojos verde ¿cambiara su opinión?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

- Bella despierta - dijo alguien

- Bella- dijo otra voz

Me removi incomoda en mi cama , dandome la vuelta y enseguida oí unas risitas

- Isabella Swam despiertate - dijo una chillona vocesita que reonocí como la de Alice

!¿Es que no se cansaba de fastidiarme todos los días por la mañana?

Me tapé la cara con la almohada intentando que su voz se callara o por lo menos dormirme para no oirla, pero ya me había interrupido el sueño como de costumbre

- Ya , me harte - dijo Alice enojada.

Mi habitación quedó en silencio y por un momento pensé que se habían marchado, pero claro la suerte no está a mi favor y entonces sentí como me quitaban la almohada de encima y me echaban algo liquido.

Me levante enseguida tosiendo por que me había entrado agua en los pulmones

!Que linda forma de despertar!

Miré a Alice con todo el odio posible que pude pero no duro mucho porque Rosalie , Alice y yo empezamos a reirnos de la situación

- Oh vamos secate y vayamosnos - dijo Alice

Rodé los ojos y las saque a empujones de mi habitación

- Oye - se quejo Rosalie pero le cerré la puerta en la cara

Me tumbe en la cama viendo el reloj

!Que pesadas , apenas son las 6 y 10!

Se supone que el colegio empieza a las 7 y para eso me despiertan a esta hora

Cada vez se vuelven mas locas.

Rodé los ojos y me fuí a darme una ducha

- Ni lo pienses - dijo Alice haciendo que cayera al suelo de la impresión

!¿Cuando había entrado?!

- Que carajo te ocurre Alice - dije enojada

- Lo siento , tenemos prisa - se encogió de hombros

- No , encerio , no lo note - dije sarcastica y ella rodó los ojos

Alice me ayudo a levantarme y miró mi closet con los ojos entrecerrados

- Veamos hoy tienes que estar bien , todas tenemos que estar bien , este... pues... .. !esto! - dijo Alice sacando una camiseta larga color crema con un cinturon negro y unos jeans.

Ví que su mirada iba hacia los zapatos pero me adelante agarrando mis converse favoritos y oí como ella resoplaba

- Que insistente - dijo Alice y yo le saqué la lengua

- ¿Ahora para que tenemos que estar bien y llegar temprano? - pregunté

Alice negó con la cabeza y salió de mi habitación.

Yo fruncí el ceño y me puse lo que Alice me había dado , me deje el cabello suelto que hoy estaba echo un lío como de costumbre y me puse un poco de perfume , maquillarme no era escencial ni mi actividad favorita pero si hoy debía estar presentable , quizas algo de sombra ...

Me puse una sombra de ojos rosa palido y me pinte los labios del mismo color , que combinaba con mis converse.

Salí de la habitación y me encontre con Rosalie hablando animadamente con Charlie y Alice haciendo zaping en la televisión de la cocina.

Aveces pienso que mi papá prefiere a Rosalie y he aqui el porque:

- Hola papá - susurre entrando a la cocina.

Éste me vió y me sonrío mientras comía una barra de cereal.

- Bueno vamonos - dije fuerte para que Alice me oyera.

- Adios señor - se despidió Alice cortesmente saliendo corriendo por mi puerta

- Hasta luego Charlie - se despidió Rosalie

- Nos vemos - dijo papá con una sonrisa

- Chao papá - dije y éste me ignoro

- Tambien te quiero - dije irónica

- Oye gracias por tu atención - dije pero nada que me prestaba atención

!Oh vamos que injusto!

Rodé los ojos y cerré la puerta con fuerza

- Bella - gruño Charlie desde el interior de la casa

!Oh si por eso si reacciona!

Rodé los ojos y sonrei , así siempre será mi papá y lo quería como era y el a mi aunque no lo demuestre tanto como quisiera.

Me monté en el Bmw de mi amiga Rose y me recosté esperando dormir algo.

- Bella , si eres floja - dijo Rosalie soltando una risita

- Ustedes no tubieron ayer un castigo - les recorde

- Pero tubimos una tarde de compras - dijo Rosalie con un doble sentido en la franse y supuse a que se refería , pero Alice no lo notó , estaba muy encimada en sus pensamientos

Cuando Rosalie y yo notamos esto fruncimos el ceño , ¿que le pasa?

- Alice ¿que piensas? - pregunté

- Nada , es sólo que ... !hoy será un gran día! - dijo sonriendo y yo suspire pesadamente.

Me volví a recostar en la parte trasera y de inmediato mi celular sonó

Era un mensaje.

_Numero Desconocido_

_Hola, Bella , Buenos días , luces con sueño._

_Oh por cierto . Linda combinación de camisa _

Fruncí el ceño al no saber quien era.

¿Cómo sabía que camisa llevaba?

Sabía que estaba mal hablar con un desconocido pero algo me insitaba a contestarle

_¿Cómo sabes que camisa tengo? ¿quien eres?_

- Bella tiene novio nuevo - dijo Alice entre risas al verme tan concentrada con los mensajes

Yo sólo rodé los ojos y ví el nuevo mensaje

_Voltea a tu derecha_

Eso hice y casí pego un grito al ver un volvo plateado tan cerca de nosotras , la ventanilla del conductor se bajo y Edward sonrío arrogante

!Demonios que arrogancia!

- O M G - gritó Alice

Me tapé los oídos y rodé los ojos

Agarré el celular y contesté

_Primero , no esta bien que espíes a las camionetas ajenas._

_Segundo, acabas de causar que me tenga que quedar sorda por culpa de los gritos de Alice_

_Tercero, no quiero darle explicaciones_

_Cuarto, ¿que demonios? ¿tu limosina?_

_Y Quinto pero principal !EDWARD CULLEN DEJA DE ACOSARME!_

- Edward Cullen está al lado de nosotras - chilló Rosalie

- Y te guiño un ojo Bella - dijo Alice con tono de incognita volteando a verme

- Deja de imaginar cosas Alice - mentí

- Estoy segura - dijo Alice

- Aja - dije restandole importancia y por la ventana pudé ver como el sonreía

Miré mi celular

_No espío sólo pasaba casualmente , y sorpresa. Tu amiga me cae bien. Hoy quise dar un viaje sólo , y no te acoso solo tengo mis contactos _

Rodé los ojos y respondí

_Deja de atender al celular , te vas a chocar _

La respuesta

_¿Te importa? veo que si_

Respondi:

_Ni en tus mejores sueños Cullen , sólo cuido que a mis mejores amigas no les de un ataque_

Enseguida llegamos al estacionamiento de la escuela y tanto Edward como yo guardamos los celulares

- Si nos apuramos parecerá como si hubieramos llegado con el - susurro emocionada Alice

- Oh por Dios ¿que te he echo? - grité a la nada causando que Rosalie negará con la cabeza

- Creo que ambas están al extremo hoy , tu Alice respira , tu Bella relajate - dijo Rosalie

Alice ignoró a Rosalie y se bajó corriendo del auto

- Creo que está loca - susurró Rosalie bajandose del auto.

Mis amigas estaban locas , ambas.

Pero creo que Alice se excede , es decir sólo es Edward Cullen no es gran cosa.

Edward pasó por al lado de la camioneta y me sonrío del modo que solía hacerle a sus fans y yo sólo puse los ojos en blanco

Edward se paró disimuladamente en el auto de alfrente y me hiso ceñas de que me bajara.

De reojo vi que Irina , una chica pequeña , casi silenciosa de no ser porque es amiga de Tanya, estaba hiperventilando y alardeaba con sus amigas de que ese era su carro.

Tube que reprimir la carcajada que estaba a apunto de salir de mis labios !Que tonta!

Me baje del auto y fuí con mis amigas pero las tontas estaban hablando con Irina.

Edward me hiso una ceña de que me asercara.

Con lo emocionadas que estaban , ni se darían cuenta.

Me acerqué a el cautelosa y este me saludo con un gesto con la cabeza y una sonrisa arrogante

- Creo que es mejor que quites tu trasero de esa camioneta sino quieres que a Irina le de un infarto - dije riendo

- ¿A quien? - pregunto confuso

- ¿No te das cuenta? la dueña del carro está hiperventilando , creo que tendremos que llamar a un paramedico - dije burlandome

- Oh , nose , no me fijo en mis fans - dijo

- Creo que eso le rompería el corazón a Alice y Rosalie - dije para mí

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato y entonces pudé captar las miradas de Alice y Rosalie sobre mi

Edward iba a hablar pero lo calle hablando entre dientes

- Mejor actua normal , como si estubieras sonriendo

- ¿Para que? soy cantante el asunto de la ventrilocuia se me da bien - dijo y era cierto

Alice y Rosalie se acercaron a mi con el ceño fruncido y yo hice como si jamas hubiese hablado con Edward

Les pase mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y caminamos hacia el interior del colegio

- ¿Que fue eso? - pregunto Rosalie

- ¿Que fue que? - pregunte haciendome la desentendida

- Eso , tu y Cullen hablando - dijo

- Nada , sólo le pregunte la hora - dije encogiendome de hombros

- ¿Y? - insistió Alice

- Me la dijo - dije como si fuera obvio

- Ok , tu eres indiferente con Cullen y consigues que te hable y nosotras nada - dijo Alice

- No es para tanto, es una maldita hora , Dios mio se ponen paranoicas - dije alejandome de ellas

Me daba rabia su grado de inconsiencia , se volvían locas.

Pude divisar al otro lado del pasillo a Emmet y Jasper , integrante de los C.C.J llegar y los gritos de las fans.

Ya llevan mas de 3 meses aca y aun no se acostumbran , creo que hasta me dan un poco de penita ellos.

Sentí como alguien me jalaba del brazo y me pegaba a su cuerpo.

Identifiqué el perfume de Edward y rodé los ojos internamente

¿Ya era costumbre de el secuestrarme o lo hacía por diversión?

Alice y Rosalie pasaron al lado del bebedero , donde yo estaba escondida con Edward y no me notaron.

Edward me soltó y me miró sonriente

- ¿Te diviertes? - pregunte enojada

- ¿La verdad? ... si - dijo sonriente

- Pues a mi no , haber si buscas alguna otra forma que no sea tan... - empecé a decir pero me vi enterrumpida por el

- ¿Exitante? - pregunto

- No, extraño - dije

- Vale , la proxima vez me parare frente a todo el mundo y te agararre - dijo y yo negue con la cabeza

- Vale ¿que quieres? - pregunte

- No hemos hablado - dijo como si fuera ovio

- Cullen - le adverti

- ¿Que? - dijo

- Tu plan para ser amigable no funciona - le dije

- Eres dificil - susurró y sonreí complacida

- Oye , tengo una idea , en el almuerzo ¿quieres comer conmigo? - pregunto con un extraño brillo de emoción en los ojos.

Creo que a Edward le gusta lo emocionante , si así se puede decir , comer conmigo , frente a la vista de todos.

- ¿Y correr con el riesgo de que me pasen por puta? , no - dije y éste rodó los ojos

- En la cafetería que queda cerca de aca - dijo

- No me dejan salir - le recordé

- A ti , pero a mi si y con mis influencias - dijo sonriendo complacido y yo suspire

- Arrogante - dije apartandome de el pero el me retuvo

- Disculpa , es sólo que salé a flote como algo ... - empezó a decir pero lo interrumpi

- ¿Obio? - pregunte y el negó con la cabeza

- Vale , olvidalo ya , tu y yo comeremos en la cafetería de al lado , te espero en la recepción a la hora de almuerzo para pedir el permiso - dijo y yo asentí

- Probar algo más que está comida, será interesante - dije

- Apuesta que si - dijo él

- A.. oye ¿hoy hay algo importante? - pregunte

Edward frunció el ceño y luego sonrío anchamente

- Si que lo hay - dijo

- ¿Que? - pregunte

- Firma de autografos de mi banda - dijo y creo que me pusé roja de la cólera

- !No puede ser! Alice Masen ven acá ya mismo - grité por todo el pasillo sin importar que la gente me viera como si estubiera loca , realmente no era muy lejos de la verdad

- Nos vemos - gritó Edward por encima de la multitud

Todo el colegio pareció quedar en silencio un momento pero lo ignore y jale de un brazo a Alice

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Alice haciendo la inocente

- Alice ¿me despertaste a 50 minutos de que empezara colegio , interrumpiste mi sueño y me apuraste sólo para una maldita firma de autografos de esa banda? - grite encolerisada

- Bella calmate - susurro Rosalie pero la ignore

- Este... ¿disculpa? - dijo Alice encogiendose de hombros.

Juraría que mi cara adquirió distintos tipo de rojos porque sentí las manos de Rose sobre mis hombros intentando calmarme , sin exito alguno

- Bella no estan mirando todo el mundo - dijo Rosalie entre dientes

- ¿Y a mi que? - rezongué

- Corrección , Edward Cullen esta riendose de nosotras - corrigió Alice y me vi obligada a voltearme y así era.

El arrogante Edward Cullen estaba mirandome con una sonrisa de burla en su cara , le di una mirada de advertencia y el desvío la mirada aún con la tonta sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

- Ahora soy objeto de burla de los C.C.J , vale gracias Bella - dijo Alice

¿Qué? ¿Ella se enfada?!Pero si debería ser yo!

- Creo que ya me cobre la venganza , disfrutala un rato Alice - dije sonriendo

Alice entrecerro los ojos un largo rato y luego suspiro

- Vale, supongo que estamos a mano - dijo Alice

- Ni lo creas querida , estaba soñando con Brad Pitt - dije riendome con Rosalie

- Vale , vale ¿una semana sin compras? - dijo Alice y me lo pensé

- Que sean dos - dije

- Una y media , recuerda la fiesta de apertura de ... - empezó a decir Alice

- De los C.C.J - dije encogiendome de hombros

- Si, esa - recordó Rosalie con emoción

- Pero no tenemos con quien ir - les recordé

- ¿Y? somos bellas , conseguiremos , ahora vamonos - dijio Rosalie y nos dirigmos a nuestra clase de gimnasia.

El resto del día paso sin inconveniente alguno excepto algunas miradas curiosas que se posaban en mi debido al numerito que había montado hace poco, pero preferí ignorarlo

A, si la maldita entrega de autografos

¿Pueden creer que interrumpieron mi clase favorita por ello?

!Hasta la profesora pidió un autografo!

En un rato en que Emmet y Jasper se tomaban fotos con mis amigas y yo me vi obligada a estar a sus lados , claro sin autografo alguno , Edward aprovecho la distracción para sonreirme y acercarse a mi

_- Deberías pedirme un autografo - me susurro causando que me diera una sensación extraña en mi interior_

_- En tus sueños estrellita - susurré y él sonrío_

_- Vale - dijo y pensé que lo dejaría pero no , Emmet volteó la mirada y nos tomó una foto._

_Creo que mi mirada de asombro fue tan grande que los tres integrantes de los C.C.J se echaron a reir a carcajeada limpia_

_- Aquí tienes - dijo Edward dandome la maldita foto autografeada_

_- Pero no la quiero - chillé como niñita pequeña haciendo que Edward sonriera tiernamente_

_- No me importa - dijo acercandose a mi como si me fuera a dar un beso en el cachete y me susurro - recuerda el almuerzo - y sin mas se aparto de mi._

Cuando faltaban 10 minutos para que tocaran la campana del almuerzo recorde que iría a almorzar con Edward , así que le pedí permiso a la profesora para salir y ésta me dejo.

Me dirigí por los pasillos vacíos hacia la resepción y pude ver a Edward hablando con la recepcionista.

Al entrar tanto la recepcionista como él voltearon a verme

- ¿Ella? - pregunto con un tono enfadado la recepcionista

¿Y a esta que le pico?

- Si - dijo Edward sin más saliendo de la oficina jalandome a mi con el

* * *

**Bueno esta fue mi inspiracion :D**

**De verdad me gusto .... cosa rara en mi jejeje**

**Bueno espero que a ustedes tambien les haya gustado**

**Cualquier consejo o critica ya saben donde darle :D**

**Soy abierta a nuevas opiniones xD**

**Disculpen mi ortografía escribo rapido porque no tengo mucho tiempo**

**Bye :D  
**


	3. ¿Así le hablas a un desconocido?

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

_Summary:_ Ella estudia en el colegio de la famosa banda musical , pero ella no le interesa , pero cuando conozca al cantante de ojos verde ¿cambiara su opinión?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

- Se que no debería preguntar , nisiquiera estoy segura de querer saberlo , pero ¿que le hiciste a la pobre recepcionista? . le pregunte a Edward una vez que habíamos entrado en su volvo

- Nada - dijo con un tono demasiado falso como para parecer inocente

- Supongo que tu plan de amistad no incluye ser sincero conmigo no? - pregunte intentando que mi plan de "hacerlo sentir mal" funcionara.

Aún no sabía su personalidad, ni su manera de actuar ante los acontecimientos, pero creo que esta salida me dara algo de información-

Claro, no es que me importe , pero si va a pretender ser mi amigo...

- Oye , ¿te han dicho alguna vez que manipular a la gente es malo y de muy mala educacion? - pregunto en tono de juego

- Si - dije

- ¿Y te han dicho que eres muy manipuladora?

- Si , lo aprendí de la mejor - dije al recordar a las constantes manipulaciones de Alice

- Creo que esas amigas tuyas son mala influencia - susurro pero yo lo miré alzando una ceja haciendo que este me devolviera la mirada

- Oye! manten la vista fija en la carretera - grité alarmada.

Edward me hiso caso pero se carcajeo

- No es gracioso, no quiero morir joven - dije y el rodó los ojos

- Como digas - dijo

- ¿Y quien dijo que tu no eres mala influencia? - pregunte volviendo al tema anterior

Edward alzó una ceja pero frunció los labios

- Buen punto , soy irresistible y malo - dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

Rodé los ojos !Que arrogancia!

- No me refería a eso idiota , me refería a que eres una estrella , tu compañía causaría controversia , ademas , eres un niñito de mami - agregé para hacerlo enfadar

- Oye eso fue un golpe bajo y no lo soy- dijo fingiendo estar ofendido

- Oh , apuesta a que si - dije sonriendo

- ¿Porque? - pregunto con un tono de sumo interes

- Pues.. mirate , eres una estrella de rock gracias a que tus papás te cumplieron el sueño de llevarte a un canal de radio , ahí conociste a los otros dos hijitos de mamá , todo lo que tienes es comprados por ellos , creo que jamas has roto ninguna regla ¿quieres más? - pregunte poniendo cara pedante

- Estás muy informada de mi - dijo

Me sonroje al recordar el motivo de mi información , pero sacudí mi cabeza intentando borrar ese recuerdo

- Oye te has sonrojado - observo Edward

- Mentira - dije

- Que si , mira que te vi - dijo

- Te dije que mantubieras tu mirada fija en la carretera - le regañe

- Y asi fue , te vi por el reflejo del vidrio , ¿porque te sonrojabas? - pregunto

- Nada - dije

- Anda , dime , tu misma acabas de decir que la amistad se basa en la confianza ¿no vas a confiar en mi? - pregunto

- Eso era en tu caso , ademas ya te dije que no iba a confiar en una estrella de rock , no todavía - dije

Edward rodó los ojos pero noté sus ojos más apagados , extraño.

El ambiente se volvió tenso e incomodo.

Suspire pesadamente

- Vale , vale , cuando era algo menor , si era fan de ustedes , más específicamente de Emmet , era otra tonta más - dije

- Wao , la gran Isabella Swam confesó haber tenido devilidad por nuestros encantos ¿y porque de Emmet? - pregunto

- Mm.. lo veía interesante , fuerte , lindo , cómico - dije

- ¿Y yo no? - pregunto

- No te salgas del tema , el punto está en que era su fans , pero luego lo deje de ser y me pase al club de "odiemos a los C.C.J"

- ¿Eso existe? - pregunto

- No , pero podría existir - dije y el rodó los ojos

- Si, claro , ¿porque nos empezaste a odiar? - pregunto

- Mmmm.. creo que aún no te lo dire - dije sonriendo

El recuerdo era triste , pero me había llevado a una gran enseñanza , ademas no quería revelarle esa parte de la historia , no aún

- Vale , supongo que ya espere mucho , oye ya llegamos - dijo abriendome la puerta

- Caballeroso , wao - dije sarcástica

Edward pareció no oir mi comentario porque no lo refuto , estaba observandome fijamente

Chasquee los dedos

- Hey , tierra llamando a señor egocentrico - dije

- Muy graciosa , vamos - dijo tendiendome la mano para que la cojiera

- Ni de coña , Edward Cullen - dije

- Oh vamos , aquí no hay fans ni celebridades , ni prensas - dijo

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? - pregunte habiendo llegado ya al restaurante

- Porque me asegure - dijo simplemente.

Nos sentamos y pedimos nuestra orden.

Noté que el mesero se quedaba mirando de más a Edward pero no dijo ningun comentario.

Extraño , era cierto , nadie nos miraba con tanto interes , quizas una u otra miradita pero más nada

Me llevo un tiempo darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y casi grito

- Cullen , lo tenías todo planeado ¿cierto? - pregunte con los ojos entrecerrados

- No - mintió

- Si , son muchas concidencias , primero resulta que se te antojo traerte tu carro , pero sabías perfectamente que si salía contigo, no podrías llevarte la limosina porque dejarías a Jasper y Emmet sin medio de transporte , y no hay fans locos no nada porque ya habías apartado el lugar ¿a que si? - pregunte

- Wao , eres bastante inteligente , ¿enojada?- observo bebiendo de su coca-cola

- Mmm.. creo que no , fue algo.. astuto de tu parte , pero ¿como estabas tan seguro que aceptaría? - pregunte

- No lo estaba , sólo le aposte a la suerte - dijo guiñandome un ojo

No respondí al sentir una mirada fija en nuestra mesa , volteé a ver y me di cuenta de que el mesero miraba fijamente a Edward , con una mirada que conocía de algun otro lado...

Claro , Mike , el gey.

Una risita salió de mis labios haciendo que Edward frunciera el ceño haciendo que me echara a reir mas fuerte

- Oye ¿que pasa? - pregunto

- Creo que tienes un "fan" - dije recalcando la palabra pero el levantó una ceja

- No entiendo - dijo

- Edward , el mesero no te quita los ojos de encima - dije riendome

- ¿Celosa? - pregunto haciendo que yo parara de reirme un segundo y levantara una ceja

- ¿De un gey? no lo creo - dije volviendo a reirme ante la mirada de Edward

- Con razón sentía escalofríos - dijo cerrando los ojos teatralmente

- Aquí está su orden - dijo el mismo camarero dejando nuestra comida y volviendo a echarle una mirada a Edward.

Mi carcajada retumbó por todo el sitio, pero nadie pareció importarle, parecían actores de reparto que habían sido contratados para no reirse ni mirarnos.

- ¿Por casualidad estos son dobles de alguna extraña película? - pregunte en susurro

- ¿De que hablas mujer? - pregunto Edward

- Estan tan .. callados - dije y Edward sonrío

- Si - se limito a decir

Nos enfrascamos en nuestra comida y en conversaciones tribiales , como la maldita firma de autografos , y anecdotas de cuando el era pequeño

- Oye no me dijiste que le hiciste a la recepcionista - dije

- Bueno... sólo le dije que iba a salir con una chica , que nos diera permiso - dijo

- ¿Eso fue todo? - pregunte

- Si... pero resulto que la chica sacó de su bolsillo una foto mía me la dió para que la autografiara , me dio un abrazo y casí me besa , yo le deje claro que estaba ... loca - dijo

Ok , que mujeres.

No sabía porque pero una extraña sensación recorrió mi estomago al oir que una chica quería besar a Edward

¿Burla?

Si, debe ser eso

- Extraño - murmure y Edward asintió

No volvimos cruzar palabra alguna hasta que entraron Rosalie y Alice acá

!¿Que demonios?!

Me atragante con los fideos y Edward me miro confundido

- ¿Que pasa? - dijo mientras yo tomaba agua

- Alice y Rosalie - susurre

Edward volteó hacia donde estaban ellas y me volteó a ver confundido

- ¿Que demonios? - pregunto

- Lo mismo pienso yo - dije bajando la mirada para que no me vieran

- ¿Es comun que vengan? - pregunto

- Para nada , yo tenía en claro que no les gustaba comer aca - dije con un tono de duda

- Aca hay gato encerrado - dijo Edward y yo asentí

- Espera - dije mientras llamaba a Alice por celular

- Shh - le susurre cuando el iba a hablar

- ¿Alice? - pregunté con tono casual mientras la veía hablar por teléfono

- Bella , querida - dijo Alice en tono inocente , noté que su mirada recorría todo el salón , como buscando a alguien , a mi

- ¿Donde estás? - pregunte

- Este... estoy ... en el colegio ¿por? - dijo nerviosa y vi como le hacía señas a Rosalie para que buscara asiento

- Mmm.. nada , Alice , sólo que yo estoy allí y no te encuentro , y que curioso porque a Rosalie tampoco - dije y vi que Alice fruncía el ceño

- Pero yo.. tampoco te he visto - dijo

- Vale, el colegio no es muy grande , te quiero ver en 5 minutos en la biblioteca - dije colgando el teléfono

Edward frunció el ceño y enseguida vimos como Rosalie y Alice salían corriendo del lugar.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunto

- Un poco de manipulación , al estilo Swam - dije

- ¿Te tienes que ir? - pregunto

- No, no hasta que suene la campana , claro - dije

- ¿Y entonces..? - pregunto

- Edward, jamas llegaran a tiempo , se pararan en una tienda de zapatos y empezaran a comprar , cuando yo llegue ellas aún no estarán ahí , relajate - dije restandole importancia

- De acuerdo - dijo

Volvimos a concentrarnos en nuestra conversación.

Descubri que Edward era adoptado , su mamá murió al darle a luz, su padre era doctor , su madrastra era la madre de una chica , pero la dio en adopción , conocío a Jasper y Emmet un poco antes de la entrevista en el canal de radio, estaban tocando en un garaje cerca de su casa , los vió y tocó con ellos, le apasionaba leer y tocar el piano, le gustaba los clasicos y tiene una perrita llamada Flor.

- Me encantaría verla - dije

- ¿Te gustan los perros? - pregunto

- Son mi pasión , más que las compras , más que la ropa y cualquier cosa - dije

- ¿Más que yo? - pregunto

- Puedes apostarlo - dije sonriendo

- Oye - se quejo y yo rodé los ojos

Edward miró el reloj y frunció el ceño

- Ya tenemos que irnos , en 10 minutos sonará la campana - dijo

- Niñito de mamá - susurré

- Te oí - me acusó

- No dije nada - dije

- Si , oye Bella disculpame pero no sere un mal ejemplo para ti , tenemos que ir a clase - dijo

- Oh si , su señoría - dije dirigiendonos al volvo

- ¿Te molestó haber tenido que acabar con nuestra cita? - pregunto otra ves arrogante

- Para nada , no era una cita - le recordé

- Como digas - dijo mientrás nos adentrabamos en la calle del colegio

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta estacionarnos, miré por todos lados en busca del convertible de Rosalie pero nada.

- ¿Ves? aún mis amigas no han llegado - dije

- Las conoces muy bien - dijo

- Puedes apostarlo - dije abriendo la puerta del copiloto para bajarme

Edward se bajo a ayudarme y luego sigió su camino por el colegio conmigo a su lado.

Nadie podría pensar nada malo, sólo eramos dos personas más caminando casualmente juntas

Al llegar a mi salón Edward me susurró:

- Mañana te mostraré que no soy un hijito de papi - dijo

Sin decir más se fue a su salón con una sonrisa de lado.

Me encontre a mi misma sonriendo como tonta.

¿Qué me pasa?

Creo que la cafeina me vuelva tonta

El día paso sin ningun otro inconveniente .

Oh si... Alice y Rosalie llegaron cuando las clases habían terminado.

Me carcajee un rato al ver sus expresiones.

Era realmente gracioso , nunca cambiarían

- No es gracioso Bella - dijo Alice pero la ignore y seguí riendome

Noté la mirada de alguién sobre mi y me encontré con la mirada de Edward.

Le sonreí y el hiso lo mismo para luego voltearse e irse en su volvo

Alice levantó una ceja

- ¿Bella a quien le sonríes? - pregunto

- A la nada - susurré

- Eso parece - dijo Rosalie

Nos subimos al convertible de Rosalie y la primera parada como siempre , fue la mía

- Adios chicas - les dije

- Chao - dijo Rosalie

- Ah.. oye Bella , mañana no te podemos llevar , tenemos que ir a un desfile de modas con nuestras mamás disculpa ¿te las arreglaras para llegar sana y salva? - pregunto Alice

Fruncí el ceño, esto me alentaba las cosas

- Si, supongo que si - dije

- Bye - gritaron las dos desapareciendo por la carretera

Suspire y me fuí directamente a mi habitación

No tenía hambre , acaba de comerme una lata de galletas , creo que dejare de comer tanta chatarra apartir de ahora.

Me acosté en mi cama y cerré mis ojos intentando buscar el sueño, pero el sonido de mi celular me lo impidió

_Numero desconocido_

_¿Cómo llegaste?_

Fruncí el ceño

_Bien , gracias por preocuparte pero a todo esto ¿quien eres?_

La respuesta:

_Jajaja ¿así le respondes a un extraño? Bella podría ser peligroso , soy Edward , creo que mejor guarda mi número _

Respondí

_Vale , soy educada , si un extraño se preocupa por mi ¿porque no responderle educadamnete? , ya listo lo guarde _

Respuesta:

_No discutire tu filosofía de hablar con extraños, bueno , me alegro que hayas llegado bien _

Respondi:

_Esto me asusta , ¿desde cuando una estrella de rock se preocupa por un cuidadano?_

Respuesta:

_Pense que habíamos dejado claro que soy normal_

_Respondi:_

_No del todo, mira que un chico que le gusta tocar piano y la música clasica y es una estrella de rock , no lo definiría normal , o porlomenos no cuerdo_

Respuesta:

_Claro, ahora burlate pues ... te vi reirte de tus amigas ,eres mala_

_Respondi:_

_¿Me espías? Ay no me hables de esas dos traidoras_

Respuesta:

_Algo así , ¿que paso?_

Respondí:

_Me dejaran plantadas mañana , tienen que ir a un desfile de modas , ahora tendre que ir a pie al colegio_

Respuesta:

_Que mala onda , hablamos mañana Bella , se me gasta el credito , duerme bien_

Respondi:

_Vale adios _

Apagué el celular y empecé a sentir sueño.

Era raro, pero mi ultimo pensamiento fue Edward.

Nuestra relación avanzaba , y siendo sincera no me desgradaba en lo absoluto

* * *

**Bueno , este cap fue totalmente Bella- Edward**

**Su relación empieza a mejorar :D**

**Y ya se confían el uno al otro :D**

**Bueno en el proximo capitulo Bella conocera a Flor :)**

**Bye , chicas , espero sus reviews **

**Y pasense por mis otros fics**


	4. Sorpresa

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

_Summary:_ Ella estudia en el colegio de la famosa banda musical , pero ella no le interesa , pero cuando conozca al cantante de ojos verde ¿cambiara su opinión?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

- Bella - oí que me llamaba alguien.

Frunci el ceño y me moví hacia el otro lado de mi cama, tenía demasiado sueño.

- Bella - dijo la misma voz con burla

Gruñi por lo bajo y me tapé la cara con la almohada

- Vamos Bella - dijo una voz gruesa.

Fruncí el ceño ¿papá?.

No se parecía a su voz.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y me aparté la almohada de la cara.

Lo primero que vi fue los rayos del sol llegar directamente hacia mi cara y luego un increible despeinado pelo color bronce.

Un momento.

Me levanté de un salto al reconocer aquel cabello.

- ¿Que coño? - pregunte anté la mirada de burla de Edward.

- ¿Quién te dejo entrar? - pregunté

- Dejaste las llaves debajo del tapete , no hay que ser un genio , por cierto es preocupante podrían entrar a tu casa cualquiera - dijo Edward riendose entre dientes

- ¿Estás de coña verdad? - le pregunte y el negó con la cabeza.

Suspire pesadamente y me fuí hasta donde mi armario para buscar mi ropa

- Encima de acosador ahora entras sin permiso en propiedad privada , deberías estar preso en lugar de estar por allí cantando - dije y el sólo se encogió de hombros.

Miré por encima de su hombros en el reloj de mesa y vi la hora

- ¿Qué mierda? - grite sobresaltandolo

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - pregunto

- ¿Ya viste la hora? - pregunté histerica

- Como 20 veces - dijo con sarcasmo

- Edward faltan 12 minutos para que suene la campana ¿tienes un helicoptero? - le pregunté quitandome el pantalón de mi pijama quedando en shorts.

Edward se volteó rapidamente y yo rodé los ojos

- Niñita - susurré

- No soy un deprabado sexual y no tengo helicoptero - dije

- Me consta , quizás hasta seas una virgen - dije divertida

Edward se volteó y me miró intensamente

- ¿Estás segura de no querer que te demuestre lo contrario? - pregunto divertido

- En tus sueños Cullen - dije mientras me colocaba un jean.

- Bella ¿y tu celular? - pregunto Edward mirando por toda mi habitación

- Alli - le señale mi mesita de noche mientras me quitaba mi camisa y me quedaba en sostén

Edward agarró el celular , levantó la vista y se volvió a concentrar en la pantalla.

Suspire y rodé los ojos.

Al menos no era un deprabado sexual , 1 punto a su favor.

Claro que nunca lo admitiría

Me puse mi camisa y me fuí al closet a buscar unos converse.

- 28 llamadas perdidas - dijo Edward

- Dame aca - le dije aun descalza agarrando mi teléfono.

Así era , 28 llamadas perdidas.

25 de Edward , y 3 de Alice.

- Creo que tengo el sueño algo pesado - susurré poniendome los converse

- ¿Algo? - se bufó Edward

- Callate , te podría demandar - dije

- Pero no lo haras - afirmo

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? - pregunté

- Porque si , además saldría de la demanda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- se encogió de hombros

- Hechón - le dije sacandole la lengua en un acto infantil haciendo que el rodara los ojos

Volví a mirar el reloj y faltaban 8 minutos !Mierda!

- Edward no llegamos - dije agarrando mis cosas.

- No te preocupes - dijo agarrando mi mochila y volviendo a ponerla en la silla

- ¿Qué haces? - le pregunté

- Digamos que hoy tenemos planes distintos - dijo

- ¿Tenemos? - pregunte alzando una ceja

- Bueno , yo tengo y tú estás en ellos - me dijo

Me gustaba como sonaba

- ¿Y la escuela? - pregunté

- ¿Ayer no decías que yo era un niñito de mami? - preguntó y yo asentí

- Pues como te prometí te demostrare lo contrario , así que primera parte de la lista que tenemos de cosas por hacer , no iremos al colegio - dijo

Yo abrí los ojos como platos pero debo admitir que me emocionaba bastante la idea.

- Llevaba tiempo sin hacer esto - susurré y Edward sonrío complacido

Salimos de mi habitación y llegamos a la cocina.

- ¿Quieres algo? - le pregunté

- Seria lindo , llevo aca media hora - dijo sentandose en la mesa

- Oye bajate de ahí - dije y el se bajo rodando los ojos

- ¿Media hora? - pregunté confundida mientras sacaba una marquesa de chocolate y botellas de agua

- Si , digamos que toque la corneta unas cuantas veces... si quieres preguntaselo a tu lindo vecino aquel que tiene un perro rot wailer- dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunté

- Digamos que le colmé los nervios - dijo y yo me carcajee

- Ronny es incapaz de hacerte daño aunque de Joss no puedo decirte lo mismo - dije

- ¿Joss el perro? - pregunto

- No , Joss es el dueño - dije mientras comíamos

Edward frunció el ceño

- ¿A donde vamos? - pregunté

- Sorpresa - dijo él ayudandome a botar la basura

- Oye , odio las sorpresas - me queje

- Lástima - susurro divertido y yo rodé los ojos

- ¿Oye y tu volvo? - pregunté

- A unas cuadras , no quería que tu papá me viera - dijo y yo asentí

- Vale ¿mi papá a que hora se fue? - no mucho antés de que yo entrara

Yo no dije nada , pero estaba extrañada.

Papá siempre salía 30 minutos antés que yo empezara escuela , entonces si Edward estaba por acá antés de que el se haya ido , quería decir que llevaba mas de 30 minutos por acá.

Al llegar a su volvo el me abrió la puerta caballerosamente y yo me subí sin decir nada

- ¿Porque tan callada? - preguntó al llegar a mi lado

- Nada , oye ¿cómo es que... cómo es que supiste donde vivo? - pregunte

- Supongo que al ser la hija del jefe de policías , los chismes corren - se limito a decir.

- Cambiare de dirección - susurre haciendo que el se carcajeara

- Prestame tu celular - susurré

Edward me tendió un blackberry y yo gruñi

- ¿Qué? - pregunto

- ¿Hay algo en que no seas perfecto? - le pregunté

- Supongo que en las relaciones - susurro como para si mismo pero lo oí

- ¿Qué? si claro , el gran Edward Cullen famosa estrella de rock ¿sin novia? wao , esto sería el encabezado de un periodico - dije

- Vale , burlate - dijo Edward estacionandose en un camino lleno de puras matas y flores.

Frunci el ceño y lo miré con curiosidad

- No es aquí , tendremos que caminar unos cuantos kilometros ¿Te molesta? - preguntó

- No , supongo - dije encogiendome de hombros

Edward me ayudo a bajarme y empazamos a caminar.

El suelo era inestable , unas partes altas y otras bajas , lleno de piedras , era dificil para cruzar , y muchas veces tropezaba pero Edward me ayudaba.

Dos puntos a su favor.

- ¿Y tú? - preguntó luego de un gran silencio

- ¿Yo que? - pregunté

- ¿Tu tienes novio? - pregunto

- Para nada - dije

- ¿Y eso? - pregunto

- No soy dada a ese tipo de cosas - dije encogiendome de hombros

- ¿Y te gusta alguien? - pregunto

- Mmm.. no , no aún - dije

- Yo en cambio , muero por una chica y la chica ni se da cuenta que existo - dijo

- Wao , debe de ser rara , casi tanto como yo - susurre y Edward sonrío

- ¿Entonces eso es un punto a mi favor? - preguntó

- De hecho ya llevas 3 - dije mientras me adelantaba

- Oye ¿3? y ¿porque? - pregunto mirandome pero no le respondí

- Oye no me gusta que me dejen con la intriga - dijo haciendo un puchero haciendo que yo rodara los ojos

- Lástima - le repetí lo que el me había dicho con respecto a mi odio hacia las sorpresas

- Acá es - dijo Edward parado en frente de una gran roca y un montón de arbustos

- Yo no veo nada - dije y el resopló

- Vamos - dijo agarrando mi mano guíandome por un camino algo escondido entre los arbustos.

El calor de su mano y la mía era una sensación rara para mi , pero no era desgradable.

Frente a nosotros se abrió camino un paisaje totalmente hermoso.

Era como una especie de prado , con mucha grama y unos cuantos arboles , la vegetación era totalmente hermosa y estaba llendo de toda clase de flores, era simplemente hermoso

- Wao - dije recorriendo el lugar con la mirada para luego posarla en el rostro sonriente de Edward

- Que bien que te guste , es mi lugar especial - dijo y yo fruncí el ceño

- ¿Y porque me trajiste? - pregunté

- Quiero que veas que yo si quiero establecer amistad contigo y que no soy egocentrico como dices - dijo sentandose en una roca y yo me senté en una al lado de el

- Pues esto sube tu puntaje - dije sonriendo

- Me alegro - dijo

- ¿Yo tengo puntaje? -pregunté

- Uno muy alto - dijo él arrancando una rosa y dandomela.

- ¿Si?- pregunte mientras olía la flor.

Edward asintió y me miró fijamente.

Sólo entonces noté sus ojos , eran de un azul verdoso tan profundo que parecía que uno podría perderse en ellos , su mirada era algo indescriptible.

El era guapo , bastante.

Era lindo , mucho.

Era una buena persona.

- Oye gracias - me dijo de repente

- ¿Por que? - pregunté

- Aunque no lo creas mi vida era aburrida , hasta que te conocí - dijo

Parece una confesión - dijo una vocesita muy fastidiosa dentro de mi cabeza.

Mi consiencia , oh vaya ahorita es que viene a aparecer

- ¿Aburrida? , no parece - dije

- Aunque no lo creas, el dinero no lo es todo , de hecho es nada , la felicidad se gana con amigos , y aunque Jasper y Emmet lo sean , tú me has alegrado mucho los días - dijo sonriendo

- ¿Sabes que sólo llevamos conociendonos 3 días? - pregunté

- Literalmente - dijo

- ¿A? - pregunte

- ¿No recuerdas? , era un día de invierno... tu estabas llorando - empezó a hablar pero sólo oía su voz de fondo porque empece a recordar aquel momento

_**(Flashback)**_

Era 14 de marzo , se supone que ese día sería estupendo ya que vería de nuevo a Jake , mi antiguo amor , aquel que un día se me confeso pero yo no hice nada.

Ese día me había puesto especialmente bonita para el , con ayuda de Alice.

Sorpresa me había llevado al verlo besandose con otra chica , una alta y morena.

No quise ver más , sería ser masoquista.

Salí corriendo de allí sin importarme que estubiera llorando y me quedé sentada debajo de la sombra de un arbol.

No cabía en infelicidad , me sentía una tonta , una princesa de un cuento de hadas que jamás existió.

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto dulcemente una voz desconocida.

No me importaba nada , nisiquiera saber quien era el dueño de aquella voz

- Oye , una chica tan bonita no debe llorar - dijo él sentandose a mi lado.

No levanté la vista ni me inmute , nada importaba

- Oye , para de llorar , sea quien sea que te haya echo llorar no vale la pena - dijo aquella voz

- Edward - oí que gritaba una voz.

- Me tengo que ir , espero que dejes de llorar , las chicas lindas no lloran - dijo esa voz alejandose

Levanté la vista pero no vi a nadie.

O había sido un juego de mi imaginación o sólo él corré rapido.

_**(Fin del Flashback)  
**_

- De verdad ¿eras tu? - pregunté y el asitió

- Gracias - dije sonrojada.

- Por nada , te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas - dijo tocando mi mejilla haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rapido

Amor - dijo de nuevo esa vocesilla

Oh ya callate

- ¿Me dirás porque llorabas? - preguntó

- Supongo que por alguien - dije

- Bueno , no importa quien fue , sólo importa que es un tonto - dijo

- ¿Cómo supiste que era un hombre? - pregunté

- Bella , nadie llora así si no es por un hombre - dijo y yo suspire

- Vale , otro punto a tu favor - dije

- Oye Bella me quede con la curiosidad ¿que hiso que te dejaramos de gustar los C.C.J? - pregunto

- Supongo que te lo diré , tarde o temprano te enterarías , Emmet mi favorito , era amigo de un socio de papá , papá logro que yo fuera a una de esos eventos a los que ustedes asisten , y ahí estaban ustedes tocando su música deslumbrando a todos incluyendome a mi , pero detrás de camerino luego de su canción oí una conversación que me desgarro el corazón , era Emmet con Jasper , hablaban de que despedirían al señor Maker , el amigo de papá , porque era un incopetente , que dejaba pasar a las fans , que las fans eran un monton de niñas locas , y pues no me gusto , creo que me hirió algo mis sentimientos - dije sonriendo ironicamente

- Wao , con razón estubieron un mes intentando que Maker cometiera el más minimo error - susurró Edward frunciendo el ceño

- ¿Tú no querías? - le pregunte

- Bella , jamás despediriía a Maker , es mi mejor asistente , las fans no niego que me sacan de quicio , pero jamás me han molestado , Emmet y Jasper tienden a subirse a las nubes pero ya no , los tres hemos aprendido a valorar mejor lo que tenemos , y Bella , creeme , que jamas haría eso - dijo

- Oye tienes que dejar de hacer eso - dije sonriendo

- ¿Hacer que? - preguntó

- De hablar bonito , ganas cada vez mas puntos y se supone que no deberías - dije bromeando

- Oye , nuestro marcador no está ni por el asomo cerca - dijo parandose de la roca

- ¿A si? - pregunté

- Creeme que si - dijo ayudandome a bajar de la roca

- ¿A donde vamos? - pregunté , pero Edward negó con la cabeza

- Dejame adivinar ¿otra sorpresa? - pregunté y el asintió

* * *

**Bueno disculpen mi retraso , ehe stado algo ocupada.**

**Con el colegio y los examenes , aquí la actualización.**

**:D Espero que les guste y sus reviews.  
**


	5. No eres un niñito de mami

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

_Summary:_ Ella estudia en el colegio de la famosa banda musical , pero ella no le interesa , pero cuando conozca al cantante de ojos verde ¿cambiara su opinión?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Ya llevabamos unos quince minutos en el volvo , en total silencio , me estaba empezando a desesperar.

Necesitas oir su voz - dijo esa vocesita fastidiosa

¿Puedes callarte?

- ¿Puedo poner la radio? - le pedí captando su atención.

Me miró un largo rato y luego asintió , parecía pensativo.

En la radio no había nada bueno , sólo rock , rock , algo extraño y rock.

Cuando me rendí e iba a apagar la radio una canción llamó mi atención.

Amarte así,  
es apostar por toda la felicidad,  
es arriesgarse a perder,  
es arriesgarse a ganar  
pero aún así te quiero.  
Te quiero porque tú  
enciendes un volcán en mi,  
si miro alrededor no encuentro a nadie más que a ti  
si a veces por amor, te robo sin querer alguna lágrima,  
no es culpa del amor,  
la culpa solo es...  
Amarte así...

Edward me dió una larga mirada y luego suspiró.

Amarte así,  
es dividir el universo en dos,  
es elevarse y volar,  
es descender y morir,  
y renunciar a todo.

Empecé a cantar , esta canción me encantaba.

Me encontré con una sonrisa deslumbrante de parte de Edward que disfrutaba de mi espectaculo

amarte así,  
es ofrecer desnudo el corazón  
es entregarse y saber que es una trampa el amor,  
pero aún así te quiero...

Me sorprendió que Edward cantara , pero me gusto a la vez.

Sonaba tan bien , claro es estrella de rock

Suena buen porque es el , para ti - dijo mi conciencia.

Ok aclaremos algo , apartir de ahora no seras mi conciencia sino mi impaciencia!.

Te quiero porque tú,  
enciendes un volcán en mi  
si miro alrededor no encuentro a nadie más que a ti  
si a veces por amo, te robo sin querer alguna lágrima,  
no es culpa del amor,  
la culpa solo es...  
Amarte así...

Cantamos los dos a coro mientras sonreíamos.

Era extraño en mi sonreir de aquella manera , pero me sentía libre y bien.

- Wau - dije

- Si , no sabía que cantaras - dijo él

- No lo hago - dije

- Oh entonces sólo eres perfecta - susurro sonriendo

- Ni por asomo - contesté fingiendo mi actitud normal, pero la verdad es que su comentario me había dejado plasmada , parecía como un alago.

Amor - impaciencia otra vez!

- Acá es - dijo Edward estacionandose frente a una enorme casa.

Y por enorme quiero decir enorme.

Edward me ayudo a bajarme del volvo como había acostumbrado a hacer y me guío hasta el interior de la casa

¿Cómo? oh dejenme pensar... su casa.

- Cada vez me sorprendes más - dije y el sonrío

- Me alegra oirte decir eso - susurró y su voz se oyó interrumpida por un ladrido

Del interior salió una linda perrita blanca corriendo hacia Edward.

La pequeña se lanzó sobre él y empezó a lamerle toda la cara mientras Edward se carcajeaba.

Se veía realmente tierno

Esperen ¿ese comentario no salió de mi conciencia?

A mi no me mires - dijo ésta

Oh por Dios

Edward volteó a verme con una gran sonrisa

- Ella es mi perrita Flor , de la que te hable - dijo

Cuando me iba a agachar para acariciarla me encontré con que aún sostenía la mano de Edward , no me había dado cuenta de eso y al parecer él tampoco porque sino me hubiera soltado ¿no?

- Éste Edward.. ¿me regresas mi mano? - pregunté y éste me soltó mi mano sonriendo en manera de disculpa

- Hola Flor - dije agachandome a su estatura

La perrita ladró en respuesta y movió la cola

- Flor , ella es Bella , una amiga , quiero que la trates bien - dijo Edward agachandose junto a mi

La perrita nos miró a ambos y movió la cola

Vaya, tan solo mirenlos , los dos tortolos hablando sólos , loco por loco - dijo mi conciencia

Flor ladró y me lamió el cachete haciendome sonreír y que Edward se carcajeara.

- Si, ella es - le susurró Edward en un tono que daba a entender como si de verdad estubiera entablando una conversación con la perra , si claro ya me volví loca

Gracias conciencia - pense sarcasticamente

Oye a mi no me culpes - dijo

- Bueno , ésta es mi casa - me dijo Edward mientras nos sentabamos en una de las sillas de la cocina

- ¿Una casa tan grande para ti sólo? - pregunté

- Está flor , y aveces tengo compañía - dijo mientrás me servía un vaso de agua

- Gracias - dije bebiendo un poco mientras mi cabeza dibagaba en la palabra "compañia"

¿Se refería a chicas o familia?

¿Y a mi que diablos me importa?

Celos - se limitó a decir mi impaciencia conciencia lo que sea

- Me refiero a Emmet , Jasper y mamá - dijo sentandose frente mío

- No pregunte - dije

- Solo aclaraba - dijo sonriendome

Flor apareció con un lindo collar en su boca.

- Oye te he dicho que no cojas eso - le regaño Edward mientras le quitaba el colgante de su boca

- Disculpa, es un collar importante - dijo Edward y yo asentí

- De verdad no tubiste que haberme traido a tu casa , siento que terminare causando un incendio aquí adentro y como si fuera una intrusa - dije y el rodó los ojos

- En absoluto , además tenemos sistemas contra incendios , todo cubierto no te preocupes Bella - dijo en tono de broma mientras se reía

- Ja´ja que chistoso - dije

Mi celular sonó en ese momento y era una llamada de Alice

!Demonios! se me había olvidado por completo

- Shh , es Alice - le dije antés de contestar el teléfono

- Alo - fingí estar ocupada y no saber quien era

- Bella - dijo Alice en tono enfadado

- ¿Alice? a hola ¿como te ha ido en el desfile? - pregunte casualmente

- A mi bien ¿y a ti en la escuela? - creí haber oído que ella había remarcado esta ultima palabra , pero estoy paranoíca , asi que..

- Pues bien , sabes lo aburrido de siempre , a oye por cierto disculpa no contestarte en la mañana , me quede algo dormida - le dije parte de la verdad

- Como no , bueno adios - dijo Alice

Colgué el teléfono con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Crees que sospecha algo? - preguntó Edward

- No , está a muchos kilometros de la escuela - me limité a decir pero en verdad si tenía mis dudas

- ¿Quieres ver el resto de mi casa? - me preguntó y yo asentí.

Pasamos por el cuarto de su mamá , el de los invitados , el de Flor , el de los empleados , los baños , el jardín , el play room , la sala de ensayos , el ático , el recibidor

- Ésta es mi habitación - dijo abriendo una puerta bastante diferente al resto , ya que era marrón café , y las demás eran beish

Su habitación estaba repleta de discos y libros , al lado de su cama estaba un estante repleto de agua.

Evité rodar los ojos , caprichos de estrella

- Wao , me sorprendes Edward Cullen - dije entrando a la habitación seguida de él

- ¿Sería una gran portada para la revista People? - preguntó el con ironía y yo negúe

- Para Play Boy - dije sentandome en su silla mesedora

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó él sentandose en la cama

- Miles de chicas morirían por estar aquí - dije sonriendo

- Oh , oye gracias por causarme un escalofrió - dijo él y yo me reí

Me fijé en uno de los porta retratos que estaba sobre una mesita donde había una laptop.

El protaretrato llevaba una foto de dos chiquillos y una mujer detás de ellos lo bastante joven como para ser una hermana mayor

- ¿Es tu familia? - pregunté

- Lo que queda de ella - dijo él con una mirada triste.

Había leido que su papá murió en un accidente de tráfico pero¿y la chiquilla al lado de él?

- Mi hermana - dijo él adivinando mi mirada

- No sabía que tubieras - dije

- Al parecer ella tampoco lo sabe - dijo

- ¿Cómo? - pregunté

- Mamá , se separó de papá antes de que muriera , papá se casó de nuevo y tubo una familia , al parecer papá se había llevado a mi hermana con él , y nose su paradero , no se si esta viva o no - dijo Edward con la voz quebrada.

Suspiré tristemente y me senté a su lado

- Oye ¿Está bien si? , puedes llorar , no me gusta los hombres bajo el lema "los hombres no lloran" , si te importa - le dije haciendo que el ríera quedadamente y luego me abrazara.

Me tomó por sorpresa pero al sentir que su pecho bajaba y subía rapidamente supe que lloraba , y me confiaba.

Kyaaa - dijo mi conciencia

!¿Ahora que hago!?

¿Ahora si quieres mi ayuda? arreglatelas tu sola - dijo y no la oía más

- Edward tranquilo , quizas todo esté bien , ya veras , el destino hace las cosas por algo - dije

Por tonto que suene era lo único que podria decirle , no se consolar

- Agradesco al destino por ponerte en mi camino - dijo mirandome fijamente

Sus ojos estaban crispados de dolor y sobre su mejilla habían lagrimas , se veía tierno.

- Vale , nada de lagrimas , vamos a lavarte la cara , y quiero que me muestres algo , lo que sea , me distrajiste , me prohibiste ir al colegio , me llevas a un increible prado y ahora lloras , es mi día - dije sonriendo haciendo que el rodará los ojos

- Vale , te mostraré mi parte favorita - dijo limpiandose la cara

- ¿A si? ¿cual es? - pregunté curiosa mientras él me llevaba hacia una salita al fondo del pasillo

- Mi piano - dijo mientrás al fondo de aquella sala podía ver un piano negro de cola , totalmente llamativo.

- Wao - susurré emocionada acercandome a él

- ¿Tocas? - preguntó

- Nada , pero me encanta - dijo

- Podría darte clases - dijo él

- Interesante - dije sonriendo

- Toquemos - pidió

- Dirás , toca y yo veo - repusé

- No , tengo algo mejor , yo tocó tu cantas ¿si? - preguntó

- ¿Porque insiste en que cante? - pregunté

- Me gusta oir tu voz - dijo sonriendo

Le devolví la sonrisa y me senté a su lado en el taburete.

Enseguida una melodía empezó a inundar la sala totalmente , era una melodía linda y calmada.

- No la se - dije

- Ni yo , se me ocurrió , hace poco , tan sólo cambialo un poco - dijo mostrandome una partitura encima del piano.

Asentí y miré la letra.

Era totalmente hermosa

Sé que me enamoré  
Yo caí perdida sin conocer  
Que al salir el sol  
Se te va el amor

Duele reconocer  
Duele equivocarse y duele saber  
Que sin ti es mejor  
Aunque al principio no

Me perdí  
Apenas te vi  
Siempre me hiciste  
como quisiste

Edward sonreía totalmente y me hacía sentir bien.

Su felicidad en cierto modo me alegraba.

Porque siempre estuve equivocada  
Y no lo quise ver  
Porque yo por ti la vida daba  
Porque todo lo que empieza acaba

- ¿Acá termina? - pregunté

- No la he terminado - reconocío dejando de tocar

- Tocas excelente - dije

- Y tu no cantas mal - dijo

- En la ducha , claro - dije mientras jugaba con Flor que había estado de expectante todo este tiempo

- Creo que nos tenemos que ir - dijo mirando el reloj grande colgado sobre la pared

!Madre mía ya había terminado el colegio!

- Te llevaré antes de que Charlie se entere - me tranquilizó cogiendo mi abrigo

- Chao Flor - me despedí y la perrita lloró

- No quiere que te vayas - susurró

- ¿No quieres Flor? - le pregunté y Flor volvió a llorar

- Quizas te puedas quedar - dijo Edward

- ¿Y arriesgarme a que mi papá nos mate? , no , gracias , otro día quizas - dije con sarcasmo

- Flor , la volveras a ver muy pronto - dijo Edward cerrando la puerta

- ¿Muy pronto? - pregunté ya dentro del volvo

- Si - se limitó a responder mientras encendía el motor

- ¿Entonces vives en una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad en medio de la nada sólo para evitar las camaras? - le pregunté

- Así es - dijo él

- Excelente - dije haciendo que el se carcajeara

- Nunca entendere tu modo de pensar - dijo negando con la cabeza

- Ni yo el tuyo , estamos a mano - dije sonriendo

- Ni por asomo - dijo y volvimos a sumirnos en un silencio comodo.

El camino en la carretera estaba despejado.

Claro tonta a esta hora apenas están saliendo de la escuela - me dijo mi consiencia

Oh, si

- Por cierto , en dos noches es mi concierto - dijo

- Ni me lo recuerdes - dije

- ¿Porque? - preguntó

- La maestra me dió entradas para ir - dije

- ¿Iras? - pregunto

- Ni loca , se las dí a Alice y Rosalie - dije

- Pues te tengo una oferta mejor , con pases al camerino - dijo

- ¿Y crees que ire? - le pregunte con sarcasmo

- No a mi concierto , a la fiesta - dijo

- No entiendo - dije

- Bella , en cada concierto hay un tras bambalinas y luego una fiesta , te quiero en ambas , quiero que me acompañes ¿Es mucho pedir? - preguntó

- ¿No tienes a otra chica para eso? - pregunté

- Te quiero a ti para eso - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Haslo por mi - dijo haciendo un puchero

- Oye te pareces a Alice - me quejé

- ¿Y eso porque? - preguntó

- Mismo chantaje - dije

- ¿Iras?- volvió a preguntar

- ¿Qué se supone que le dire a mis amigas para justificar mi presencia? - pregunté

- Algo se nos ocurrira - dijo estacionandose frente a mi casa

- Vale , gracias - dije mientras el me ayudaba a bajar del volvo.

Papá no había llegado y eso era bueno

- Sana y salva - dijo en mi puerta

- Hasta el sabado que morire - dije y el rodó los ojos

- No exajeres , por cierto aquí tienes - dijo entregandome un pase.

- ¿Se supone que debo de decir que soy tu acompañante? - pregunté

- Sólo si así lo quieres - dijo

- Lo que me haces hacer - dije frustrada haciendo que el se carcajeara

- No te arrepentiras - dijo guiñandome un ojo

- Oh claro que si lo hare - dije

- Oye ¿te sigó pareciendo un niñito de mami? - preguntó mientras yo colgaba mi abrigo en mi perchero y él se quedaba en la puerta.

Creo que en sus planes no estaba entrar , y creo que en los míos tampoco , no quería problemas con Charlie.

- Dejame pensarlo , una casa a las afueras de la nada para ti sólo y una perrita , un volvo , te escapas de la escuela - dije y el sonrío

- Pero por otro lado , tu cuarto está muy ordenado , tu casa muy limpia y tocas el piano - dije sarcástica

- No me puedes culpar por ello - dijo

- Vale , no eres un niñito de mami ¿feliz? - dije y el asintió

- Adios Bella - dijo sonriendo mientras se metía en su volvo.

Cuando pense que se iría bajo la ventanilla y gritó

- Oh por cierto , no hagas planes mañana , te pasaré buscando para ir al colegio

Y así desapareció dejandome confundida.

Vale , es extraño.

Me fuí a mi habitación a ver la televisión , mientras leía un poco de mi libro "Orgullo y Prejuicio"

Papá por suerte no sospecho nada , ya que le dije que me había quedado dormida y no fui al colegio.

Al irme a acostar me encontré con un mensaje en mi celular

_Buenas noches Bella , dulces sueños_

_Tu amigo_

_Edward_

Sonreí y cerré el celular quedando en un profundo sueño

* * *

**Bueno actualizé hoy dos veces , meresco un merito xD**

**Esto les indica que no las abandonare , talvez pase una semana que no les ponga capitulos pero no signfica nada.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y agradesco sus reviews**

**Espero que lean mis otras historias.**

**Sigan dejando reviews que me animan a seguirlo (:**

**Bye  
**


	6. No está mal para ser ustedes

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

_Summary:_ Ella estudia en el colegio de la famosa banda musical , pero ella no le interesa , pero cuando conozca al cantante de ojos verde ¿cambiara su opinión?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Un ruidito estridente salió de alguna parte de mi casa haciendome levantar sobresaltada.

Miré alrededor de toda mi alcoba y no vi nada fuera de su lugar.

Un momento es el despertador.

Fruncí el ceño y lo apagué.

No acordaba de tener uno.

Nunca lo oyes - dijo mi conciencia

Callate

Me fuí al baño y me bañe , tenía tiempo despues de todo.

Me vestí con una franela rosa y unos pantalones blancos y mis converse rosa con negro.

De repente mi puerta se abrió haciendome pegar un grito.

- Shh , Bella soy yo - dijo la voz de Edward y me volteé

- ¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? - pregunte

- Pense que no estarías despierta - dijo sonriendo

- Lo mismo pense yo - dije frunciendo el ceño

- ¿Todo listo? - pregunto sentandose en mi cama.

- Eh.. si , no yaba me falta algo , pasame mi celular - le pedí

Alice , Alice , Alice me va a matar

- Alo - dije cuando la llamada dió

- ¿Bella? - exclamó con sorpresa

- Si , mira no me vengas a buscar hoy - dije y vi que Edward rodaba los ojos

- ¿Porque no? te sientes mal ? - pregunto

- No , no para nada es solo que... Charlie me llevará - mentí tan pateticamente que Edward se tapo la boca con las manos para intentar no reir haciendo que le lanzara una mirada envenenada

- Oh.. vale , adios - se despidió con voz rara.

- ¿Ya? - pregunto Edward levantandose y agarrando mi bolso.

- Si - me limité a responder mientras bajabamos hacia la cocina.

- ¿No vas a comer? - preguntó Edward

- No, creo que me duele el estomago ¿y tu? - pregunté

- Ya comí , ¿estás segura que no es muy grave lo de tu estomago? - pregunto preocupado

Se veía tan lindo preocupado

Lo quieres - canturreo mi consiencia

!Por dios que inoportuna eres!

- No te preocupes , Edward es normal - le dije sonriendo mientrás ibamos hacia su volvo.

Edward no volvió a decir palabra alguna hasta que estubimos en el volvo

El celular de Edward sonó y el contestó rapidamente

- Hey Emm ¿que hay? - pregunto animadamente

- Oh.. ¿encerio? - preguntó cerrando los ojos como concentrado en algo

- No, no necesitas explicaciones , quizas otro día , sólo mantenlos alejados , gracias - y colgó

Fruncí el ceño pero no sería metiche preguntando.

- Algun loco nos vio - dijo Edward

- ¿A? - pregunté confundida

- Algun psicopata del colegio nos vió a los dos juntos , tomó una foto y ahora está por todo el colegio - dijo

Mierda.

Cerré los ojos y suspire fuertemente , esto sería dificil.

- ¿Quieres no ir? - preguntó

La idea suena tentadora la verdad.

Otro día sin colegio y con Edward , lindo pero no

- No , quizas otro día , pero ahorita tengo que enfrentarlo , total tarde o temprano lo haría - dije y el asintió

- Vale , tengo un plan , tu no hables , yo me encargo de todo - dijo sonriendo

Yo levanté una ceja

- Cambiemos de tema , mañana no puedo ir al colegio - dijo mientrás colocaba la radio

- ¿Porque? - pregunte

- Los C.C.J tenemos que ensallar - dijo

- Oh, cierto, el concierto - dije fastidiada

- No hagas así, tengo algo de ego - dijo

- Ups, te lo herí - dije con ironía

- ¿Mal humor? - preguntó

- ¿Que crees? - pregunté

- Vale, si , pero ya veras que todo ira bien , aunque no podré decir lo mismo por tus amigas - dijo

- Ya lo se - dije mientrás nos estacionabamos en el colegio.

- Bajemosnos - dijo

- ¿Tu eres loco? juntos? - pregunte

- Nos bajamos juntos pero tu te vas al ala este y yo al oeste y no mantendremos contacto , yo me encargo de lo demas - dijo y yo asentí dudosa.

Nos bajamos del auto y enseguida miles de ojos estaban sobre nosotros

Oh vale tierra tragame

Hice como Edward me indico y me fuí al ala este , por mi desgracia ahí estaban Alice y Rosalie , mierda.

Me volteé para salir corriendo pero ...

- Isabella Swam , ven aca - gritó Rosalie

!Mierda!

Fuí hacia ellas con sonrisa fingida

- Hola , Rose , Hola Ali - me vi enterrumpida por un grito

- Bella ¿Eres novia de Edward? - pregunto Alice lanzandose encima mío literalmente.

- Alice ,¿que cosas dices? - pregunte

Rosalie rodó los ojos y me entrego el periodico escolar.

Mierda el titular era

¿Isabella Swam y Edward Cullen salen?

Y la maldita imagen de Edward y yo en el carro.

- No - dije

-Entonces explicanos esto - exigió Alice

Mierda ¿que se supone que iba a decir Edward? ¿y si yo no decía lo mismo?

- Hola señoritas - dijo una voz conocida para mi

!Mierda esta loco!

Las caras de Alice y Rosalie eran todo un poema , juraría que estaban a punto de darles un ataque.

- Hola - dijeron a coro y yo me volteé mirandolo como si estubiera apunto de extrangularlo.

El me devolvió una mirada de burla y yo rodé los ojos

- Isabella ¿ya soldamos las cuentas? - preguntó y yo fruncí el ceño

¿Que habra inventando?

Sea lo que sea fue oportuno - dijo mi consiencia y por primera vez estube de acuerdo con ella

- Si - respondí

- Disculpen señoritas es que le dañe el ipod de su amiga y prometí pagarselo pero no me dejo así que me ofrecí a llevarla el día que nadie podía y hoy para soldar las cuentas - dijo ésto y desapareció

Suspire esperando que se lo creyeran.

Pero hasta yo me lo creí por un segundo , era increible mentiroso.

- Bella nos hubieras dicho - dijo Rose

- Si, te pudimos comprar un i-pod nuevo - dijo

- Me refería a que si nos hubiera dicho no hubiesemos ido al desfile si no hubiesemos conocido a Edward - dijo Rosalie

- Cierto - Alice frunció el ceño

!Que rapido cambian de conversación!

- Chicas.. ¿puedo pedirles un favor? - pregunté y ellas asintieron

- ¿Pueden hacer que cambien esta mierda? - pregunté señalando el periodico

Amabas sonrieron y asintieron

- Dejalo todo en nuestras manos, bye Bella - dijo Alice mientras se alejaban

Fruncí el ceño y me fuí directo a mi clase de biología pero una mano me jalo hacia el interior de un cuarto.

Gritar , sería inutil porque ya sabía quien era

- Tu y tus extrañas costumbres de secuestrarme - dije una vez que pude hablar

- Lo siento, oye ¿que tal te fue? - preguntó

- Mejor de lo que imagine , gracias por cierto - dije

- No hay porque - dijo sonriendo

- Este.. necesito ir a clases - dije

- Faltan 10 minutos - dijo

- No es nada comodo estar en un armario de limpieza - dije y el rodó los ojos

- Lose, oye ¿quieres ir hoy a mi casa? - preguntó y yo fruncí el ceño

- ¿Porque? - pregunté

- Los C.C.J ensellaremos y quiero tu opinión - dijo

- No, paso , gracias por la invitación , pero no quiero conocer a tus amiguitos - dije con fingida amargues

- Sólo intentalo Bella - me pidió mirandome fijamente

- ¿Y se supone que ellos seran amables o algo? - pregunté y el asintió

- Gracias Bella , te buscó a tu casa a las 4 ¿si? - preguntó y yo asentí mientrás salía del armario.

Ya habían unos cuantos alumnos en el salón , pero nadie dijo nada.

Aún podía sentir unas cuantas miradas sobre mi pero las ignore conf acilidad.

Supongo que hay unos que son los suficientemente inteligentes como para no creerse la mentira de Edward

Las clases pasaron sin ningun inconveniente excepto porque Alice y Rosalie no lograron cambiar el periódico.

Enojarme era inutil , así que simplemente lo deje pasar

- Bella ¿quieres ir de shoping? - pregunto Alice en la puerta de mi casa

- Lo siento Ali , me duele demasiado el estomago - dije

Realmente no era tan mentira pero no era la verdad tampoco.

Alice frunció el ceño y suspiró

- Vale , vale , de está no te salvas , ya veras Bye Bella - se despidió de mi y entré en mi casa aliviada de que ultimamente mis mentiras salían mas fluídas.

Edward Cullen es una mala influencia - dijo mi conciencia pero la ignore

Fuí a mi cuarto y me alisté para ir a la casa de Edward.

¿Importa que estés presentable? - pregunto mi conciencia con voz sarcástica

Calla

Mi teléfono sonó y fuí a atenderlo

- Alo - dije

- ¿Bella? - pregunto una voz desconocida

- ¿Quién habla? - pregunté

- Jacob - dijo

Jacob , Jacob... mi mente procesaba este nombre

!Mierda!

Tu maldito ex-novio , mejor amigo - me recordó mi consiencia

- Jake - grité y oí su risa

- Bella , que bien que te acordaras de mi , me tenías abandonado - dijo

- Si lo siento es que desde que entré a esté colegio todo es mas .. tareoso - dije

- Ugh que horrible , deberías venir a mi colegio de la Push es mejor , te dejan hacer nudillos - y me lo pude imaginar sonriendo

Rodé los ojos y reí

- Uh si , pero dudo que así aprenda algo - dije

- Vamos Bella Swam te conosco , eres de las que les encanta los nudillos - dijo

- U me pillaste - dije

Una corneta sonó y entonces recorde que Edward me vendría a buscar

-Uy lo siento Jake voy a salir , hablamos mañana ¿si? - pregunte

- Tengo mejores planes señorita Swam - dijo con sorna

- U si , ¿como por ejemplo? - pregunte

- Sorpresa - y colgó

!Demonios!

Sonreí y salí corriendo hacia la puerta.

Edward estaba parado en la puerta con una sonrisa radiante.

Demonios deja de pensar eso - me recrimine

- Hola Bella - me saludó cerrando mi puerta

- Edward - respondí a modo de saludo

Edward me abrió la puerta del volvo y me ayudo a montarme como siempre.

- ¿Reggaeton? - pregunté al reconocer la canción de la radio

- Algo así - reconoció sonriendo

- Wao , eres raro - susurre

- ¿No te gusta?- preguntó

- Algo - respondí y el sonrío

- Lo mejor es bailarlo - dijo y yo asentí

- ¿Preparada para el concierto del sabado? - pregunto sonriendo con sorna

- Uff si me muero de emoción - respondí sarcástica

- Oye te tengo que advertir algo sobre los C.C.J , son algo... perturbadores - dijo

- ¿Por ejemplo? - pregunté

- Te hacen querer cuicidarte - dijo

- Que divertido - respondí riendome

El resto del camino lo pasamos hablando de tribialidades hasta llegar a su casa.

En las afueras habían dos autos estacionados.

Un Jeep y un Cooper.

- Que lujos se dan - susurre y Edward volteó a verme

- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó

- No tengo dinero ni para un auto y ustedes todos tienen ultimos modelos - dije cruzandome de brazos haciendo que el ríera

- Quizás te sorprendas - susurró ayudandome a bajar del volvo.

Al llegar a su casa la personita en recibirnos fue Flor.

Empezó a mover la cola y se lanzó encima de Edward lamiendolo todo.

Me reí y luego Flor empezó a pedirme caricias que encantada le di.

Edward nos miraba enternecido y me preguntaba porque

¿Será que está lo suficiente encariñado con la perrita?

¿No te has puesto pensar en que talvez tiene que ver contigo? - preguntó mi conciencia

Calla

Los acordes de una guitarra se oyeron en el fondo de la casa y fuimos hasta alla.

De reojo vi a Jasper y Emmet instalados en las sillas riendo y tocando.

Se veían tan normales

Suspiré y entré junto a Edward

Edward carraspeó llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros , ambos voltearon a verme y la cara de Edward se transformo en una sonrisa irónica enorme

Miré a Edward alzando una ceja y éste se encogió de hombros

- Te lo adverti - me susurro

- ¿Cuándo querré suicidarme? - pregunte en broma

- Mira quien está aquí , Edward y su novia - dijo Emmet y Jasper rodó los ojos

- No es mi... oh olvidalo - dijo Edward

- ¿No me abrazas pequeña Isabela? - pregunto Emmet acercandose a mi alzandome del suelo en un gran abrazo de oso

- Emmet sueltala la vas a ahorcar - dijo Jasper

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - pregunté una vez que recupere todo el aire de mis pulmones

- No dejaría que mi Eduarsito tenga una novia que yo no conosca - dijo pero yo fruncí el ceño sin entender

Ya el echo de que me dijera novia de Edward lo ignoraba , creo que entre sus objetivos estaba fastidiarme con eso

- Te investigo - me aclaró Jasper causandome un escalofrío

- Mas o menos ya - me dijo Edward respondiendo a mi pregunta anterior

- A trabajar - dijo Edward

Jasper y Emmet asintieron y se acercaron a la batería y la guitarra

- Ponte comoda , quiero tu opinión , no temas en gritarme - me susurró guiñandome un ojo haciendo que yo rodara los ojos

- Pequeño Eddie habrá tiempo para amoríos - gritó Emmet y Edward rodó los ojos acercandose al micrófono

- ¿Cuál? - pregunto Jasper

- Fallido intento - dijo Edward y Emmet silvó

- Ésto va para ti Isabella - dijo Emmet en el micrófono haciendo que yo rodara los ojos

Dime que se siente  
cuando me tienes en frente  
es tan facil ignorarme  
cuando llamo tu atencion

invisible en tu mente  
y en tu cuerpo estoy ausente  
mis intentos son fallidos  
por ganar tu corazon  
no se quien soy

La voz de Edward inundó todo el ambiente.

No cantaba mal , nada mal , de echo muy bien.

Eso jamas lo criticaría, pero simplemente sus canciones no me llegaban al corazón

mirame a los ojos  
que no ves que estoy sufriendo  
y cada dia mas  
vuelvo a intentar  
no es mas que otro fallido intento

Cantaron a coro Jasper y Edward

Emmet se lucía haciendo piruetas con la guitarra y poniendo caras chistosas que me hacían toser para disimular mi risa.

o dime que te crees  
es que acaso no lo sientes  
que los nervios me traicionan  
me hacen cambiar lo que soy

saber que no es suficiente  
que me muera por tenerte  
que en mis sueños en las noches  
somos uno tu y yo

Cantaron Emmet y Jasper.

La verdad es que ellos dos a coro hacían un excelente trabajo.

Edward paró de cantar y al mismo tiempo Jasper y Emmet.

Estos dos miraron a Edward y éste a mi

- ¿Me harías los honores? - preguntó extendiendo el micrófono hacia mi

- Estarás loco - dije negando con la cabeza

- Oh si quiero oir a Isabella cantar - grito Emmet

- Emmet callate - le dije y Jasper se carcajeo

- Hey - se quejo Emmet

- ¿Porfavor? - preguntó Edward

- Vale , vale , me debes muchas - le recordé al llegar a su lado

dime que sientes cuando estas cerca de mi  
soy invisible es tan facil de decir  
y ya no se quien soy  
y ya no se quien soy

Emmet paró de tocar la guitarra y Jasper empezó a cantar el coro en acústico.

mirame a los ojos que no ves que estoy sufriendo  
y cada dia mas  
vuelvo a intentar  
no es mas que otro fallido intento

Al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron y yo sonreí

- ¿Que tal? - me preguntó Edward

- Mmm.. bien - dije

- ¿Sólo bien? - pregunto Jasper

- Bastante bien , para ser ustedes - dije

Emmet y Jasper rodarón los ojos y Edward sonrío

- Demuestranos que es mejor que nosotros - dijo Edward con voz retadora

- No me gustan que me reten - le redordé

- ¿Porque? - preguntó con sorna

- Sabes que lo haré - dije

- Entonces querida Isabella , te retamos a cantar algo - dijo Emmet

Yo rodé los ojos y agarré el micrófono

- ¿Que quieres? - pregunto Jasper

- Tengo algo - dije mirando a Edward

En sus ojos había una chispa que no había visto antes en él , lo hacía ver mas irreal

Te gusta - canturreo mi consiencia

Los ojos de Edward atrapaban mi mirada y no podía pensar en nada más que en eso.

- No necesito música - les dije y los tres asintieron

Sé que me enamoré  
Yo caí perdida sin conocer  
Que al salir el sol  
Se te va el amor

Duele reconocer  
Duele equivocarse  
y duele saber  
Que sin ti es mejor  
Aunque al principio no

Me perdí  
Apenas te vi  
Siempre me hiciste  
como quisiste

Porque siempre estuve equivocada  
Y no lo quise ver

Porque yo por ti la vida daba  
Porque todo lo que empieza acaba  
Porque nunca tuve más razones para estar sin él  
Porque cuesta tomar decisiones  
Porque sé que va a doler  
Y hoy pude entender  
Que a esta mujer  
Siempre la hiciste  
inmensamente triste

Edward me miraba sorprendido pero a la vez con una gran sonrisa.

Volteé a ver las caras de Emmet y Jasper y ambos estaban sorprendidos.

Sonreí satisfecha y bajé del escenario.

Despues de todo , el ego lo tenía

Y muy presente - dijo mi consiencia

* * *

**Chicas tarde unos días en actualizar , espero que me perdonen.**

**Es que no tenía inspiracion.**

**Y tenía examenes.**

**Y salidas, y todo.**

**Y ahora toy enferma TT**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**:D**

**Espero sus reviews bye  
**


	7. ¿Es tan dificil ser mi amiga?

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

_Summary:_ Ella estudia en el colegio de la famosa banda musical , pero ella no le interesa , pero cuando conozca al cantante de ojos verde ¿cambiara su opinión?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

- ¿Y.. que tal? - pregunte mientras me sentaba en donde había estado antés.

- Sin palabras - dijo Jasper

- Magnífico - dijo Emmet

- No... no está mal - dijo Edward mirandome retadoramente

Tanto Jasper como Emmet voltearon a verlo y el tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, claro me estaba retando.

- ¿A si? ¿Y para ti que es perfección? - dije poniendo un dedo sobre su pecho en forma acusadora

- Mmm... averigualo - dijo guiñandome un ojo y yo rodé los ojos

- Prefiero quedarme con la duda - dije y el rodó los ojos divertidos

- Oye yo si quiero saber - dijo Emmet en tono de niño pequeño.

Todos volteamos a verlo y Jasper le dió un golpe en la cabeza

- Auch - se quejó Emmet

- Vale , ya vine , los oí , di mi opinión ¿ya me puedo ir? - pregunte

- Vaya pero ¿porque tu novia se quiere ir tan rapido? - preguntó Emmet

- No soporta la presión - dijo Edward y yo levanté una ceja

- ¿Presión? - pregunte

- Si - dijo él encogiendose de hombros pero podía jurar que estaba sonriendo mentalmente

- Ok.. capte.. ¿que quieres ahora? - pregunté

- Ok se me ocurrió una idea - dijo Emmet interrupiendome

- ¿Te irás? - pregunte y Emmet frunció el ceño

- Aush.. Eddie tu novia no me quiere... no no es eso , sería lindo si nos dijeran que coño hablan - dijo Emmet y yo rodé los ojos

- Mi idea es que te quedes a dormir - dijo Edward y yo rodé los ojos

- ¿Se supone que tendré que estar acá yo , tú , Jasper y el tarado? - pregunte y oí una risita proveniente de Jasper

- Si quieres ellos se pueden ir - dijo él y yo rodé los ojos

- No gracias , pero creo que no - dije y el rodó los ojos

- Anda Bella , así nos ayudas a mejorar y tener todo impecable para el concierto - pidió Edward mirandome intensamente como solía hacer cuando me pedía algo.

Y por enesima vez funciono, maldita sea su presencia causa estragos en mi cerebro.

Te gusta - dijo la vocesita

Decidi ignorarla.

- Te odiare despues de esto - fue mi respuesta y Edward sonrío.

- Genial , iremos por tus cosas - dijo Edward

- No tan rapido, ¿Estás acaso loco? - pregunté

- ¿Por que? - pregunto

- Creo que Charlie no se tomaría nada bien que vaya un chico a mi casa a recojer mi ropa - dije y el asintió

- Vale, entonces ve tu - dijo

- Yo la llevo - dijo Emmet y yo lo mire dudoso

- Así nos conoceremos - explicó y yo seguía sin estar segura

- ¿Me mantendre viva? - le pregunte a Edward y el asintió

- Maneja bien - me dijo y yo asentí

- Vale - dije mientrás Emmet y yo salíamos.

Emmet se acercó a un Jeep blanco y me abrió la puerta para entrar en el copiloto.

Todo fue tranquilo... extraño.

- Así que... ¿te gusta Edward? - pregunto Emmet y yo negué

- No - dije y el se me quedo mirando fijamente en una parada de semaforo

- Bella se que te caigo mal pero.. se sincera - dijo

- No... no se ... no lo creo - dije sintiendome confundida.

En realidad jamás pude pensar en eso y ahora que lo hacía era complicado.

- Entiendo... Bella.... se como te mira , quizás esté algo paranoíco pero podría creer que él está enamorandose de ti , y si es así me gustaría que en dado caso que tu correspondas sus sentimientos se lo dijeras , es mi amigo y lo quiero ver feliz de verdad , y aunque no creas a ti tambien , ay cierta señorita que te acompaña que me encantaría conocer - dijo ésto último para quitarle la seriedad a sus palabras pero todas andaban en mi mente.

En realidad Emmet era serio.

Sorprendente.

Lo miré sin decir nada y asentí.

Suspire y entonces recordé lo último.

Fruncí el ceño ¿que señorita que me acompaña? - me pregunte mentalmente.

- Oh vamos como si no lo supieras - me reclamo mi vocesita fastidiosa.

Entonces unas imagenes vinieron a mi mente.

La ves de la escursión escolar donde teníamos que armar parejas , Emmet nunca separó de su vista de Rosalie , hubo un momento en el que todas pensamos en que se acercaría a ella pero se fue para el chico que estaba detrás de ella.

Las innumerables de veces que ha visto donde estamos nosotras.

Aquella vez en la que a Rosalie se le calleron sus libros, podría jurar que Emmet corrió todo el pasillo corriendo sólo para recojerselos.

Sonreí inconcientemente y lo mire con una mirada suspicaz

- ¿Ya te diste cuenta? - pregunto Emmet y yo suspire

- Ojala todo fuera así de fácil , creeme si tu le dijeses que te gusta te aceptaría de por si , sólo por ser un C.C.J - dije y el bajo la mirada

- Precisamente por eso temo acercarme a ella - dijo y yo frunci el ceño

- ¿Cómo? - pregunte mientras le indicaba con la mano el camino a mi casa

- Temo que si paso tiempo con ella me enamorare más y ella sólo se interese en que soy un C.C.J - dijo

Por un momento enserio lo entendí , como si supiera de que hablara.

Sonreí melancolicamente

- Si, sería dificil saber de verdad si le interesas por quien tu eres o por que eres - dije y el frunció el ceño

- Entonces - empezó a hablar pero lo interrumpí

- Déjame terminar , pero ... más dificil sería saberlo si no intentas conocerla , además tengo una duda ¿como te enamoraste de ella sin conocerla? - pregunté y el sonrío

- Supongo que estuve viendola desde el primer día que llegué , su cabello rubio sedoso , sus ojos verdes intensos , sus carnosos labios , la forma en que se mueve , su forma de mover el cabello , todo y cada una de sus acciones me cautivaron - dijo y yo me reí bajito haciendo que él frunciera el ceño

- ¿Qué? no me mires así, es sólo que en serio te oyes ... gey - dije riendo y el me acompaño

- Ya lo se pero no puedo evitarlo - dijo estacionandose frente de mi casa

- Vale ¿cuál es el plan? - dijo él y yo fruncí el ceño

- Realmente no lo pense - dije y el rodó los ojos

- Suerte que tienes una excelente compañía , yo si lo pense , me presentas como tu novio y problema resuelto - dijo y yo fruncí el ceño haciendo que el se ríera

- Vale , entonces votaras por la segunda , le dices que te quedaras a dormir en casa de alguna amiga tuya en la que él confíe - dijo y yo asentí

- No está mal para ser tú - dije y el rodó los ojos

- ¿Cuándo dejaras de decir eso? ¿no habra un día en el que puedas decir está bien? - pregunto y yo negué

- No todavía , bueno ya vuelvo - dije bajandome del Jeep entrando a mi casa.

Papá estaba bañandose , por suerte no tendría un cuestionario ahorita.

Busque las cosas que necesitaría y le dejé una nota a mi papa diciendole todo.

Al salir me encontre con Emmet jugando en mi patio con la pelota de basket

- Ey deja eso que papá lo va a notar - dije y el frunció el ceño

- Estaba entretenido dijo entrando en el auto al mismo tiempo que yo

- Ya - dije sonriendo

- ¿Qué? - preguntó él

- Nada , sólo pensaba... - dije y el me miró frunciendo el ceño

- ¿En que? - preguntó

- No me caes tan mal despues de todo - dije y el sonrío

- Es bueno saberlo - dijo arrancando el auto.

Al fial de todo fue divertido pasar un tiempo a solas con Emmet.

Era un chico enamorado de mi mejor amiga , cómico , extraño , carismático y molesto.

Pasamos todo el camino oyendo música y riendo.

Al llegar a la casa de Edward ya estaba oscuro, podía oir la guitarra y la batería sonando en el interior.

Emmet paso un brazo por mis hombros mientras ambos reíamos.

Al entrar en la casa tanto Edward como Jasper nos quedaron viendo con una cara de enigma

- ¿Qué? - pregunte yo

- Nada - respondió Edward volteandose

Emmet tosió y pude jurar que fue para sofocar una risa pero lo ignore.

Me acerque a donde Edward y me senté frente a él

- Así que.. ¿celoso? - pregunté con una sonrisa

No sabía porque, pero pensar que estaba celoso era lindo.

Suspire al ver que Edward no contestaba.

- Bueno ya que no respondes creo que me iré a mi casa - dije y me paré del sillón pero Edward me jaló el brazo empujandome hacia él haciendo que yo cayera en sus piernas.

Emmet sonrío al igual que Jasper y yo por alguna razón me puse roja como un tomate

- Umm.. lo siento - dijo y yo asentí acomodandome en mi lugar

- Oye , encerio ¿que pasa? - le pregunte mirandolo fijamente.

- Nada... es sólo que... ¿es tan dificil ser mi amiga? - pregunto

- ¿Qué? - pregunte confundida

- Con Emmet apenas conociendolo hace menos de 6 horas ya ríes y lo abrazas y conmigo aún no consigo si quiera que confíes en mi - dijo llendo hacia la cocina mientras yo lo seguía

- Oyeme Edward Cullen no te pongas sentimental ahorita, sólo me llevo bien con Emmet , jamas he dicho que sea dificil ser tu amiga - dije y el rodó los ojos

- Tampoco dijiste que te gustaba - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- ¿Si te digo que me gusta ser tu amiga vuelves a la normalidad? - pregunte.

- Mmm.. y si me abrazas - dijo él con una sonrisa mientras me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos

- Oh si eres un chatanjista de primera - dije riendome al mismo tiempo que Edward

Un carraspeó detras de nosotros nos hiso separarnos y ahí estaba Jasper con una mirada curiosa

- Mm.. lo siento , el estomago de Emmet esta haciendo música - dijo Jasper y Edward se carcajeo

- Creo que ya es la hora de cenar - dijo llendo hacia los estantes.

Me senté en las sillas curiosa.

- ¿Tú cocinas? - pregunte y el asintió

- De echo me destaco - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Wao que perfección - dije con sarcasmo.

Luego de estar un rato sentada viendolo cocinar me aburrí y decidi irme a la sala de instrumentos para tocar un poco.

La verdad nunca acostumbro hacer esto, pero me gusta.

Agarré la guitarra y empece a tocar una melodía cualquiera.

La verdad es que necesitaba práctica, mucha.

- Ay callen ese insoportable ruido - dijo Emmet entrando a la habitación con un plato en la mano y sonriendo

- Oh callate tú - le dije y el se río

- Acá tienes la comida - dijo entregandome el plato.

Lo miré y podía jurar que estaba babeando.

- ¿Encerio es lo mejor que puede hacer Edward? - pregunté viendo la tortilla con una sonrisa arrogante

- ¿Alguna queja? - pregunto Edward entrando con Jasper

- Sólo decía - dije provandola y la vedad estaba divina

- ¿Qué tal? - pregunto

- Mmm - dije y Emmet me interrumpió

- Dejame adivinar , no está mal para ser tú - dijo y yo sonreí

- En realidad iba a decir que estaban bien , pero creo que me gusta más la otra opción - dije y los tres presentes rodaron los ojos.

- Oye Jasper... ¿te gustaría hacerme un favor? - pregunto Emmet

- Dime - dijo Jasper

- ¿Quieres ir a una cita doble? - pregunto Emmet y tanto Edward como yo volteamos a verlo sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué? - pregunte yo

- Si, decidí invitar a salir a Rosalie , si no jamás sabré si en realidad tendríamos oportunidad - dijo Emmet

- ¿Entonces planeas que vaya... Alice? - pregunte sorprendida y Emmet asintió

- He visto que son muy unidas y no quiero que paresca una cita seria , sólo algo para conocernos mejor - dijo Emmet y yo asenti sonriendo

- Encantadora idea - concidí mientras chocaba los cinco con Emmet

- ¿Quieres que salga con alguien que no conosco? - pregunto Jasper

- Si - dijo Emmet

- Jasper , Alice es increible - dije y el rodó los ojos

- Eso ya lo se , sólo preguntaba - dijo y yo frunci el ceño

- ¿Cómo que ya lo sabes? - pregunte y Jasper tosió

- Este... me dio sueño , adios - dijo el muy cobardica subiendo las escaleras

- Oh si escapate cobarde , mas tarde tendremos una conversación - dije encogiendome de hombros

- Ignoralo , es algo... cobarde - dijo Emmet y yo asentí

Emmet le echo una mirada rapida a Edward y luego a mi y sonrío

- Bueno chicos me tengo que ir tengo mucho sueño - dijo haciendo el bostezo mas falso que jamás había oido

Edward rodó los ojos al igual que yo y Emmet se despidió

- Bye Bella , nos vemos en el concierto - dijo subiendo las escaleras

Vamos , di que tienes que ir a dormir - dijo mi vocesita

Ahora ¿Eres cobarde? - pregunte con ironía

Soy razonable - dijo la vocesita

No lo eres ya callate - dije mirando a Edward

- Así que... hola - dije sentandome al lado de él

Edward me dedicó una mirada y luego asintió

- Oye... deja esa cara , me dijiste que si te abrazaba todo resuelto - le recordé

- Si, es que... sólo pensaba - dijo y yo lo miré confundida

- ¿En que? - pregunte

- En ti.. en mi , en nosotros , en todo ¿sabes? desde que nos volvimos amigos estoy mejor - dijo y yo asentí

- ¿Te refieres a lo de tu hermana? - pregunte y el asintió

- Me alegro que te sirva de ayuda - dije recostando mi cabeza en su hombro.

No acostumbraba a hacer muestras de cariño con Edward , pero realmente una parte de mi cuerpo pedía la cercanía del de el.

Edward me acerco más a él suspirando

- ¿Qué haras despues de la fiesta? - me preguntó

- ¿Qué fiesta? - pregunté

- ¿Lo olvidaste? , luego del concierto - me recordé y yo gemí

- Creeme no lo he olvidado - dije y el sonrío

- Me alegro de oir eso , y no has respondido mi pregunta - dijo

- Mmm.. supongo que iré a dormir - dije y el rodó los ojos

- Ésto ya se me está haciendo una costumbre - dijo mientrás yo reía

- Ya lo se - dije

- Me refería si quieres ir conmigo al prado - me dijo y yo sonreí por insersia

- Me gustaría - dije y el sonrío anchamente

- Me alegro- dijo

- Oye Bella - dijo acariciando mi pelo

- Mmm - susurre

- En el concierto tendrás una sorpresa - dijo y yo fruncí el ceño

- Si es un taxi que me lleva a casa , me encantaría - dije y el rodó los ojos

- No tontita , algo mejor - dijo

- ¿Un avión? - pregunte y Edward río

- Vale , como digas , no hagas planes ese día porque serás toda mía - dijo y yo sonreí

- ¿Los amigos tienen propiedades? - pregunte y el asintió

- No lo se, pero yo si - dijo y yo fruncí el ceño

- Bueno vamos a dormir , mañana te llevo al colegio y me voy - dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

- ¿No vas? - pregunté

- No, recuerda que tengo el ensayo - me dijo y yo asenti

- A cierto - dije llegando a una habitación enorme

- Wao ¿mi habitaicón? - pregunte y el asintió

- Si , duerme bien , chao - dijo dandome un beso en la cabeza cerrando la puerta.

Luego de darme un relajante baño y cambiarme me acosté en la cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy y antés de que se me olvidara le mandé un mensaje a Alice diciendole que tampoco me buscara mañana.

Creo que me matara un día de estos.

Sin darme cuenta caí en manos de morfeo

* * *

**Chicas algo abandonas las tenía.**

**Sorry encerio, he estado sin tiempo.**

**Tampoco inspiración.**

**Bueno ahorita empiezo examenes así que sólo podré subir una vez por semanas.**

**Chicas espero sus reviews.**

**El fic no se extendara mucho, mas o menos 6 cápitulos más.**

**Bye (:**


	8. Personita especial

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

_Summary:_ Ella estudia en el colegio de la famosa banda musical , pero ella no le interesa , pero cuando conozca al cantante de ojos verde ¿cambiara su opinión?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

- No deberías despertarla - dijo una voz masculina en calma , muy sereno para ser mi papá

- ¿Y entonces a mi si me despiertan? - pregunto otra voz. Indudablemente no era mi papá ni nadie parecido

- Oh callense la boca ambos , yo la despierto - dijo la voz que había llevado oyendo desde hace 4 días seguidos.

Se oyó unos bufidos y luego la puerta cerrarse.

No se oía más nada en la habitación que una respiración , supongo que la mía.

Cuando estuve segura de que ya todos se habían ido abrí los ojos pero estaba equivocada , Edward seguía en la habitación mirandome de una manera extraña.

- Al fin despiertas - dijo sonriendo y yo volví a cerrar los ojos

- Con los gritos que pegaban claro - dije y el se río.

- Vamos que perderas el colegio - dijo y yo me levante rapidamente

- Mierda ¿que hora es? - pregunte y el rodó los ojos

- Tranquila faltan 40 minutos para que inicie el colegio, tenemos algo de tiempo, pero mejor apurate - dijo y yo suspire de alivio mientras iba a mi mochila a cojer la ropa de cambio.

- Por cierto tu celular no ha parado de sonar - dijo mientras lo veía

- Oye eso es privado - dije arrebatandole el celular de las manos mientras este se quejaba

- Sólo verificaba las numerosas amenazas de muerte de tu simpática amiguita - dijo Edward

- Creo que tendre que recompensarle de alguna manera haberla olvidado - dije

- No será mañana - me recordó

- Si ya se , mañana soy tuya - dije y el sonrío asintiendo

- Supongo que hoy estaré muy ocupada - dije en forma de sarcasmo y Edward sonrío de la manera que sólo el sabía hacer.

- ¿Es esa una indirecta a decir que me extrañaras? - pregunto y yo rodé los ojos

- Como digas - dije

No lo negaste - me recordo mi consiencia haciendo acto de su presencia

Que más da

Fijé mi vista en el enorme reloj de la pared y luego miré detenidamente a Edward.

Noté dos cosas: no parecía darse cuenta que necesitaba privacidad para cambiarme y tenía una camiseta blanca que se le pegaba muy bien a su cuerpo y se notaba que si iba al gimnasio.

Bastante - dijo mi consiencia

- Este... Edward ¿me permites cambiarme? - dije y el asintió apenado

- Lo siento.. estoy algo.. distraido - dijo mirandome fijamente y yo asentí mientras el salía de la habitación y me daba privacidad para poder alistarme.

Luego de ponerme mi camisa y mi chaqueta y unso jeans desgastados que son mis favoritos y mis converse decidí salir.

Mi cabello era un tema aparte que prefería ni tocar. Total desastre.

Al salir me encontre con Jasper sentado cerca de mi puerta.

Lo miré y el sonrío tristemente

- ¿Podemos hablar? - pregunto y yo asentí

- Pero.. tengo que ir al colegio - dije y el asintió

- Entonces yo te llevo - dijo

Yo asentí pero una parte de mi reclamaba algo más.

Quieres que sea Edward quien te lleve al colegio - dijo consciencia

Y aunque odiaba estar de acuerdo con ella , era cierto.

Al bajar las escaleras nos encontramos con Emmet y Edward sentados en un sillón frente a la televisión mientras hacían zapping con el control.

- Edward.. llevare a Bella al colegio - dijo Jasper y enseguida Edward volteó a verme

Enarcó una ceja pero asintió mientras se levantaba del sillón en dirección a mi

- Vale, supongo que entonces ¿nos veremos mañana? - dijo y pareció mas una pregunta.

Parece dudoso, nervioso - dijo mi consiencia confundiendome

- Si - dije y me despedí de él dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Salí de la enorme casa y me diriji al colegio con Jasper en su moto.

Debo decir que la sensación de montarse en una moto es de lo mejor.

- Y.. ¿de que querías hablar? - pregunte

- De anoche - dijo y yo fruncí el ceño

- ¿Qué? - pregunte

- De Alice - dijo y yo enarque una ceja

- Ok hay algo que no me queda claro, como es que Emmet y tu saben de mis amigas ... es como si nos hubiesen estado observando - dije y Jasper sonrío

- Algo así , yo se que Alice no se acuerda de mi pero fui su principe rana - dijo y yo volví a fruncir el ceño

- ¿Estás consiente que no entiendo nada de lo que dices verdad? - dije y el asintió

- Cuando yo tenía 8 me encontraba en el parque con mi mamá y entonces me encontré con una pequeña niña llorando escondida entre los arbustos , me acerque a ella y le pregunte que le pasaba y me contó una historia de un príncipe rana , había dicho algo así como que su novio se convirtió en rana y no la quiso más - dijo riendo a la vez que yo

- Oh si Alice me contó esa historia - dije y el asintió

- Bueno le dije que yo sería su principe rana y que no la dejaría de querer , simplemente me conmovió y me gustaba esa pequeña niñita , pasé horas jugando con ella pero ese mismo día me tuve que ir y le prometí volver más no cuando , y nunca volví , fui un tonto - dijo y yo asentí

- No dire que no fuiste un tonto , pero tengo dudas como ¿como es posible que te acuerdes de ella y ella no de ti? - pregunte

- Supongo que yo si me fije en ella , ella sólo estaba.. pequeña - dijo y yo suspire

- Vaya Jasper gracias ahora odiare a mi mejor amiga - dije y el se río

- No hay cuidado , oye ya llegamos - dijo estacionandose frente al colegio.

Claro, no iba a entrar , para causarme problemas.

- Gracias Jass, nos veremos mañana - dije entrando al colegio.

Todo volvía a ser como antes , nadie me miraba y eso era un gran alivio.

Al entrar en mi primera clase todo transcurrio normal.

Claro porque no están ni Alice ni Rosalie.

Mi suerte duro hasta la hora del almuerzo , donde unas dos personitas me esperaban con expresión enojada.

Suspire y me senté con ellas mientras hacía como si nada pasaba.

- Isabella Swam , te hemos llamado , nos evitas , no sales con nosotras , no nos llamas y ahora ni siquiera quieres que te llevemos al colegio ¿que coño te pasa? - dijo Alice

- Es sólo que ando.. ocupada - dije

- ¿Con quien? - dijo Rosalie.

Sería tonto mentirle a ellas , pero no les diría la verdad.

- No puedo decirles ahorita, supongo que con el tiempo se enteraran - dije y ambas suspiraron y se mantubieron en silencio

Extraño

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿no me seguiran acosando con preguntas? - pregunte y Rosalie sonrío fraternalmente

- No negaremos que nos gustaría que nos dijeras con quien , pero ... al menos no nos mentistes - dijo y yo asentí

- ¿Amigas? - pregunte

- ¿Si?- respondieron ambas

- Mañana hay cierto evento que es importante y pues.. no tengo la ropa adecuada - dije y enseguida Alice volvió a sonreir como la recordaba

- No se diga más , hoy de compras - gritó Alice haciendo que todos en la cafetería nos miraran.

El resto del día paso en tranquilidad, monotono y aburrido.

Te acostumbraste a la compañía de Edward - dijo mi consiencia

Claro, que un mensaje de Edward a mitad de clases de biología me alegro algo el día además de darme un castigo.

El mensaje decía:

_Hola Bella , espero no estar interrumpiendo nada importante._

_Bueno ya que ahora mis amigos deciden raptarte siempre que quiero estar contigo he decidido hacerles la ley del hielo._

_Como veras no tengo nadie con quien hablar , sólo tú , que triste mi vida ¿a que si?._

_Bueno , espero que me respondas el mensaje cuando puedas y por cierto ¿que paso con tus amigas?.  
_

Pasé el castigo sin nada interesante que hacer exceptuando que la pase bien con la compañía... de los mensajes de Edward.

Luego de mi castigo fui de compras con mis amigas.

Estuvimos 3 horas recorriendo todo el centro comercial, hasta que a mi amiga se le ocurrio la brillante idea de parar y comer algo.

Luego de otras 2 horas de largo recorrido , encontraron el vestido perfecto para mi.

Que ironía.

Debía admitirlo, era hermoso , azul hasta las rodillas , y una tela muy fina.

Realmente habían echo un trabajo genial , pero innecesario.

- Bueno adios chicas , estoy agotada - me despedí de ellas cuando me dejaron en mi casa.

La verdad eso de no tener auto era deprimente , me sentía una carga para todo el mundo.

Llegué a mi casa sin ningun inconveniente ni nada.

Que día tan aburrido - pensé al acostarme en mi cama.

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida el sonido de un claxón me hiso sobresaltar.

- ¿Qué mierda? - susurré cuando fui a ver quien era.

Vaya sorpresa, era el volvo de Edward ¿que hacía aca a esta hora?

No podía salir de mi habitación sin que papá lo notara así que decidí abrir la ventana.

- ¿Qué haces aqui? - susurre cuando se acerco a la ventana

- ¿Ni un hola? - pregunto y yo rodé los ojos

- Vale , hola , ahora si ¿que haces aqui? - pregunte

- Supongo que me aburría - dijo

- ¿Y decidiste ir al otro lado del pueblo solo para divertirte? - pregunte y el asintió

- Y verte - dijo

- Vaya diversión - dije con sarcasmo aunque debía admitir que me gustaba el echo de pensar que el quería verme.

- Te subestimas , por cierto ¿acaso tu no querías verme? - me pregunto y yo rodé los ojos

- ¿Si te digo que si te iras? - pregunte

- No - dijo

- Entonces... no - dije y el sonrío

- Como siempre , ¿oye no me invitas a pasar? - pregunto

- ¿Y hacer que mi papá me castigue de por vida? - pregunte

- No se tiene porque enterar - dijo Edward mirandome fijamente.

Y por decima vez en lo que lo llevo conociendo su estupida mirada lo logro

- Pasa - dije mientras el trepaba la ventana y entraba a mi cuarto.

Edward se sentó en mi cama y yo me le quede mirando

- ¿Sabías que estas loco? - pregunte y el asintió

- Ya me lo dijeron Emmet y Jasper antés de venir hasta aca - dijo y yo asentí

- Vale, entonces debiste hacerles caso - dije y el nego con la cabeza mientras palmeaba el lugar que estaba a su lado en la cama invitándome a sentarme a su lado.

Me senté a su lado y el me acercó más a él haciendo que yo recostara mi cabeza en su estomago.

Sentí algo raro... como.. mariposas.

Imposible.

Isabella Swam , no te puedes enamorar de él

Isabella Swam , ya lo estas - dijo mi consiencia.

Podía sentir su respiración golpeando en mi cara y el acompasado ritmo de su corazón.

- ¿Cómo es que terminamos así? - pregunto y yo me le quede mirando

- ¿Así como? - pregunte

- Amigos.. es decir, tu antes no sabías que yo existía - dijo y yo fruncí el ceño

¿No se supone que era al reves?

- Edward, tenía mas que claro quien eras tu , no olvides que estuve obsesionada por ustedes un tiempo y ademas mis amigas se encargan de recordarmelo todos los días - dije y el sonrío mientras jugaba con mi cabello.

- Me refería a que pensé que no me darías la oportunidad de ser tu amigo - dijo y yo levanté una ceja

- ¿No se supone que eras tú el que no sabía que yo existía? - pregunte y al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna volteé a mirarlo y estaba muy tranquilo no parecía con intenciones algunas de contestar mi pregunta.

Suspire y cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de protección que me causaba estar en los brazos de Edward.

- Oye deja de hacer eso - dije rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Hacer que? - pregunto

- Eso, tocarme el cabello - dije

- ¿Te molesta? - pregunto

- No , es sólo que terminaré quedándome dormida - dije y el sonrío de lado.

- ¿Y eso sería malo? - pregunto.

- No sabes cuanto - dije pensando en las inumerables de veces que mis amigas me dijeron que hablaba en sueños.

- Correre el riesgo - dijo y sigió acariciando mi cabello.

- ¿Oye que haremos mañana? - pregunte

- Pues tendremos un día de concierto y luego la fiesta y luego .. una sorpresa - dijo mirandome fijamente.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y estuvieron quietos un largo tiempo , no sabría decir cuanto.

Separé mi vista de la de él y suspire mirando el reloj.

11:00

- ¿No es muy tarde? - pregunte y el asintió

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? - preguntó y yo me lo pensé

Tenía tanto sueño que ni tenía ganas de poner mi escudo anti-sentimientos con Edward.

- No - dije y el pareció sorprendido de lo que dije.

Yo lo estaría , si pensara coherentemente.

- Entonces me quedaré un poco más - dijo y yo asentí

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando solamente de nuestra compañía.

- Oye.. ¿encerio no querías verme? - pregunto tomandome por sorpresa

- ¿A? - pregunte mientras un bostezo se escapaba de mi boca.

- Si.. ¿no me extrañaste? ¿no pensabas en mi? - preguntó y yo cerré los ojos fuertemente.

Me dolía admitirlo, pero era la verdad.

- Si - susurre y despues no sentí más nada.

Había caído en los brazos de morfeo o de Edward.

Y eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

.........................................................................................

El sonido de mi celular me desperto.

Estiré mi brazo y lo agarré, aún no tenía la más mínima intención de levantarme.

- Alo - contesté con la voz pastosa

- Buena hora para despertarse jovencita - me reprendió Alice

- Oye no es mi culpa que tu te levantes tan temprano - dije y oí una risa

- Bella ¿si quiera sabes que hora es? - dijo y yo fruncí el ceño

- No - contesté

- Son las 1 , faltan... 4 horas para el concierto - dijo y enseguida me levanté pero no pasé por alto el echo de que estaba abrigada con una manta y todas mis luces estaban apagadas.

Entonces recordé lo de la noche pasaba y por inersia sonreí.

- ¿Bella estás ahí? - pregunto Alice del otro lado de la línea.

- E... si Alice , te dejo - dije colgando el teléfono ignorando lo que había dicho.

Iba a llamar a Edward, pero una nota encima de mi escritorio me detuvo.

Era de Edward.

_Hola, Bella durmiente._

_Me fuí luego de que te dormiste._

_Tienes el sueño muy pesado y ni te enteraste._

_Bueno, hoy es el concierto y luego todo el tiempo te tendré para mi._

_Espero verte pronto._

_Y por cierto, yo tambien te quiero._

Fruncí el ceño anté esto último.

¿Cómo que yo también?

Entonces recorde que me había quedado dormida con él cerca.

¿Habré hablado dormida?

!Genial! ahora moría de angustia

¿Que habré dicho?

Ignore todo esto y me metí a bañar , para luego almorzar y esperar a Alice y Rosalie para arreglarme.

Luego de unas 2 largas horas de maquillajes y peinados , estabamos listas.

Rosalie tenía un vestido rojo y rayas negras , tenía estílo el hombre araña y era muy corto , era muy.. Rosalie.

Alice vestía uno color verde manzana que tenía arrugas en la parte de las piernas y le llegaba algo más abajo de las rodillas.

Y yo ... bueno aquel hermoso vestido y debo decir que no me veía mal.

- Ya es hora - grito Rosalie emocionada mientras entrabamos al porshe de Alice en dirección al concierto.

Eran las 5 de la tarde y todo medio Forks estaba en la calle.

Los C.C.J causarían sensación.

Alice y Rosalie estubieron cantando todo el camino las canciones de ellos y yo no chisté , estaba concentrada en lo que podría ser mi sorpresa de esta noche y estaba ansiosa.

¿Por la sorpresa o por volver a ver a Edward? - dijo mi presencia.

Habías estado callada todo el día , mantente así - le dije

Al llegar al lugar donde sería el concierto, estaba lleno de chicas que gritaban como locas , había gente vendiendo camisetas , fotos , linternas , toda clase de cosas que hay en un concierto.

Me compre una linterna y una pluma que tenía la foto de los 3.

Sólo porque necesitaba una.

Si, claro - dijo mi consciencia con sarcasmo

Mi celular empezó a sonar indicando una llamada , en la pantalla decía "Edward".

Fruncí el ceño y me aparté un poco para poder oir.

- Alo - contesté tapandome el otro oído para poder enfocarme en oir a Edward

- Bella - dijo Edward

- ¿Quién más si no? - dije con sarcasmo y podía jurar que estaba rodando los ojos

- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? - pregunto

- Depende - dije

- ¿Podrías venir un momentito tras bambalinas? - pregunto y yo levanté una ceja

- ¿Para que? - pregunte

- Solo haslo , por favor - me pidió y yo asentí aunque no me pudiera ver.

Sin que nadie notara mi presencia me escurrí tras bambalinas y ahí estaba Edward esperandome recostado en la pared , lucía algo.. nervioso.

Imposible.

- El gran Edward Cullen esta nervioso , increible - dije acercandome a él.

Edward me miró unos segundos y luego recorrió todo mi cuerpo con su mirada haciendome sonrojar

- Te ves increible - dijo mirandome a los ojos

- Gracias - dije y el sonrío.

- A ti , por estar aca , encerio me había puesto nervioso de que no vinieras - dijo y yo levanté una ceja

- ¿Eso era lo que te ponía tan nervioso? - pregunte y el asintió.

Que lindo se ve preocupado por mi.

Un momento , ¿eso no lo dijo la consiencia?

- No seas tonto , claro que cumpliría mi palabra , ademas no me perdería la sorpresa que me tienes preparada - dije sonriendo y el me sorprendio posando sus brazos en mi cintura jalandome hacia él en un abrazo.

Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo con el mío y nada se había sentido mejor en la vida.

- Edward , salimos en 5 - aviso un hombre de mayor edad.

- Nos veremos pronto - me susurró Edward aún sin separarse de mi.

Lentamente nos separamos y yo me fui sin mirarlo a los ojos, todo esto era muy confuso para mi.

Al llegar al lado de mis amigas estas tenían el ceño fruncido.

- Bella , estábamos preocupadas por ti , ¿donde te metiste? , ya casi empieza al función y no estabas - dijo Rosalie

- Por ahí - dije retándole importancia y por suerte mis amigas estaban tan concentradas en la tarima que no insistieron en el tema.

Enseguida un montón de humo salió de los aparatos y las luces se apagaron indicando que ya todo había iniciado.

El montón de gritos no se hicieron esperar y fueron saliendo uno a uno con una chaqueta negra y lentes oscuros.

Cada uno tenía en su chaqueta una letra.

Emmet la C , Edward C , Jasper la J.

Poco a poco se fueron volteando mientrás hablaban

- ¿Cómo están todas? - grito Jasper quien fue el primero en voltearse.

Todas las chicas gritaron incoherencias como "te amo" "casate conmigo" y cosas así.

Alice estaba quieta mirandolos detenidamente , luego le preguntaría.

Luego Emmet se volteó, quitándose la camisa como todo un stripper

Rodé los ojos internamente.

- Las chicas lindas del pueblo que hagan una ola - grito y todas hicieron la bendita ola , hasta yo me vi incluida en eso.

Luego se volteó Edward , y nose porque pero me pareció como si su mirada estubiera fija en mi.

Imposible.

- Hoy será muy especial , así que quiero que lo disfruten al máximo - dijo Edward y pude oir ridiculos suspiros y tontas frases como "que sexy" , "sus abdominales" , "es tan ardiente".

Me provocaba golpear a cada una de esas chicas , y aquello me aterraba.

Porque sin necesidad de tener la molesta consciencia yo misma sabía que eso eran celos.

Aleluya , lo admites - dijo la consiencia.

Todo el concierto había pasado genial, debía admitirlo tenían mucho talento sobre el escenario.

Hasta me sorprendí a mi misma cuando me di cuenta que coreaba sus canciones.

- Ésta es una canción en la que he estado trabajando y es muy especial , y se lo dedico a aquella personita que ha hecho esta última semana , la mejor de todas - dijo Edward y todas las chicas chillaron.

Los acordes de piano llenaron todo el auditorio y me vi sonriendo anchamente al reconocer la melodía

Me sonroje furiosamente al darme cuenta de su intensa mirada clavada en mi

Sé que me enamoré  
Yo caí perdido sin conocer  
Que al salir el sol  
Se te va el amor

Duele reconocer  
Duele equivocarse y duele saber  
Que sin ti es mejor  
Aunque al principio no

Me perdí  
Apenas te vi  
Siempre me hiciste  
como quisiste

Porque siempre estuve equivocado  
Y no lo quise ver  
Porque yo por ti la vida daba

Porque todo lo que empieza acaba

La música se detuvo y todas las chicas se sorprendieron al igual que yo.

- Hay alguien que debe continuar la canción conmigo , esa personita especial - dijo y yo tragué saliva fuertemente

Que no lo diga , que no lo diga.

- Bella ¿puedes acompañarme por favor? - pidió Edward y enseguida sentí 200 ojos clavados en mi

* * *

**Chicas las abandone mil perdones.**

**Es que tengo examenes.**

**Muchos MUCHOS examenes.**

**Y no me esta llendo muy bien.**

**Entonces necesitaba dedicarme por completo.**

**Pero solo falta un mes para que pueda publicar diariamente :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Espero sus reviews bye :)**


	9. Alice está extraña

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

_Summary:_ Ella estudia en el colegio de la famosa banda musical , pero ella no le interesa , pero cuando conozca al cantante de ojos verde ¿cambiara su opinión?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

!Mierda! Lo dijo.

Edward Cullen momentos como éste son lo que me acercan a mi muerte, por siacaso no lo sabías - dije mentalmente mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada.

Y encima sonreía !que descaro!

Alice y Rosalie me miraban fijamente , la rubia tenía una mirada confusa pero la morena me estaba fulminando con la mirada, nunca estuve tan cerca del dicho "si las miradas matasen"

Trague saliva fuertemente y cerré los ojos intentando despertar de mi pesadilla, aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba bien despierta.

- ¿Bella puedes venir? - preguntó Edward al micrófono mirandome fijamente

!Oh no , esta vez no caere!

- Bella, que esperas ve - me dijo Rosalie sonriendo y yo levanté una ceja

- Supongo que siempre fuiste ovia - dijo Alice sin dejar de fulminarme con la mirada

Volví a mirarlas mas extrañada y ellas rodaron los ojos

- Ve ya - dijo Rosalie empujandome entre la multitud.

Pude oir unos cuantos insultos hacia mi, pero los ignore.

La sensación de los ojos de Edward posados en mi me distraía enormemente.

Al llegar al escenario Edward me dio una mano y me ayudo a subir.

- ¿Qué pretendes? - le susurre al llegar a su lado

- Empezo mi sorpresa - dijo sonriendo

- ¿Y el resto sera asi de malo? - pregunte y el negó con la cabeza

- Quería compartir la sensación mas placentera que he sentido en toda mi vida contigo, quiero que sientas lo que yo siento - dijo y sonrío agarrando el micrófono

Entre la multitud no distinguía a nadie, pero logré ver uno que otro rostro familiar.

- Todas ustedes son la que alimentan nuestra banda , es por ustedes que estamos aca y cantamos , pero es por esta señorita que mis días han tenido sentido , durante un.. tiempo - dijo Edward y pude notar que oculto el día exacto.

¿Será que antes sabía de mi?

No, imposible.

¿Qué probabilidades de cosas imposibles tienes? pensaste que jamás estarías en un escenario y mirate , pensaste que jamas hablarías con un C.C.J y mirate enamorandote de uno , no hay imposibles - dijo mi consiencia

Suspire fuertemente y asentí no muy convencida de mi misma.

Ya estoy aca , no hay vuelta atras

- Demosle un aplauso a Bella Swam , una chica muy importante para mi , y me alegra decir que ella sera mi acompañante en esta canción - dijo Edward mientras hacía una seña y enseguida empezo la pista de la música y los aplausos.

Edward paso su brazo por mis hombros pegandome hacia él.

Podía sentir mis mejillas totalmente sonrojadas pero por suerte con las luces nadie lo notaría

Era increible como en tan poco tiempo, el sabía lo que necesitaba , estar a su lado me hacía sentir segura y protegida y por un momento pude permitirme pensar en que podría cantar.

Cuando la pista disminuyo supe que me tocaba cantar y la mirada alentadora de Edward me lo confirmo

Porque todo lo que empieza acaba  
Porque nunca tuve mas razones para estar sin el  
Porque cuesta tomar decisiones  
Porque se que va a doler  
Y hoy pude entender  
Que a esta mujer  
Siempre la hiciste  
inmensamente triste

Me sorprendi inmensamente al ver que las palabras si salían de mis labios y no me había quedado en blanco.

Hoy que no puedo mas  
Sigo decidida a dejarte atras  
Por tu desamor  
Lastimada estoy

Ame, perdi  
Apenas te vi  
Siempre me hiciste como quisiste

A mi lado Edward sonreía anchamente mientras sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo que nunca antés había tenido.

Se acerco al otro micrófono y empezó a cantar

Porque siempre estuve equivocada  
Y no lo quise ver  
Porque yo por ti la vida daba  
Porque todo lo que empieza acaba  
Porque nunca tuve mas razones para estar sin el  
Porque cuesta tomar decisiones  
Porque se que va a doler

Si asi me sentia  
no se por que seguia  
Apostandole mi vida a el

Ambos nos mirabamos mientras cantabamos y sonreiamos.

Podía oir los gritos de fondo y miles de suspiros , pero era como si nada de eso importara.

Como si solo existiesemos él y yo - dijo mi consiencia

Porque siempre estuve equivocada  
Y no lo quise ver  
Porque yo por ti la vida daba  
Porque todo lo que empieza acaba

Porque nunca tuve mss razones para estar sin el  
Porque cuesta tomar decisiones  
Porque se que va a doler  
Y hoy pude entender

Que a esta mujer  
Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste

Al terminar de cantar una ola de aplausos invadio todo el lugar y me encontré a mi misma sonriendo anchamente mientras Edward aplaudía tambien.

De repente aparecieron los otros integrantes de los C.C.J y yo estaba preparada para bajar al fin, pero claro.. la suerte no esta a mi favor

- Bellita - dijo Emmet

- Belli Belli - dijo Jasper

- Bellota - dijo Emmet

- Bells - dijo Jasper

- Ya basta , terminen con esto - dijo Edward y yo volteé a verlo confundida

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Emmet

- Dejenla irse - dijo Edward guiñandome el ojo.

¿Qué?

- No sin que antes nos haga el enorme de favor de acompañarnos en nuestra proxima canción - dijo Jasper y yo abrí los ojos de par a par

!¿Qué?

- Señoritas , nuestro nuevo exito Dime que se siente - dijo Emmet quitandose la chaqueta y lanzandola a algún lado del lugar.

Rodé los ojos y suspire.

Esta tortura no acabaría jamas

Dime que se siente  
cuando me tienes en frente  
es tan facil ignorarme  
cuando llamo tu atencion

invisible en tu mente  
y en tu cuerpo estoy ausente  
mis intentos son fallidos  
por ganar tu corazon  
no se quien soy

mirame a los ojos  
que no ves que estoy sufriendo  
y cada dia mas  
vuelvo a intentar  
no es mas que otro fallido intento

o dime que te crees  
es que acaso no lo sientes  
que los nervios me traicionan  
me hacen cambiar lo que soy

Edward me miró fijamente indicandome que era mi hora de cantar.

saber que no es suficiente  
que me muera por tenerte  
que en mis sueños en las noches  
somos uno tu y yo

El lugar quedo en un gran silencio por dos segundos y enseguidos gritos empezaron a retumbar por toda la sala

- ¿Puedo irme? - le susurré a Edward y éste asintió con una gran sonrisa

- Suerte con Alice y Rosalie - susurro y yo lo fulmine con la mirada mientras iba hacia mi lugar.

Podía haberme ido , marchado , salir corriendo de aquel lugar , pero.... total.. tendría que enfrentar a Alice tarde o temprano.

Al llegar Alice seguía fulminandome con la mirada y Rosalie sonreía como boba.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada y ahí estaba... Emmet.

Sonreí y volví a concentrarme en los C.C.J

Durante todo el concierto ninguna me dirigió palabra alguna, y creo que lo agradecía de todo corazón.

- Bueno eso fue todo por hoy , esperamos que pasen por nuestra firma de autografos el viernes en el centro comercial , las queremos - dijo Edward saliendo de primero

- Y así se despiden los C.C.J - dijo Jasper desapareciendo tras el telón

- Las amamos - dijo Emmet mientras se iva tras Jasper.

Todo el salón se lleno de ruido de chicas hablando , pero aún sentía demasiados ojos encima mío.

- Así que... ¿tu y Cullen ah? - dijo una vocesita muy estridente detrás mío.

Podía reconocer esa voz a kilometros de distancia.

Jessica.

Me volteé y sonreí.

- Pues.. , sólo se rumorea - dije y ella asintió pensativa

- Verdaderamente no les veo futuro - dijo y yo trague saliva fuertemente intentando controlarme

- ¿Y ves el tuyo? - pregunto una voz detrás mío.

Jessica abrió los ojos como platos y yo sonreí al reconocer su voz.

Me volteé aún sonriendo y el me guiño el ojo

- ¿C..como que si me veo futuro? - pregunto Jessica.

- Pues... si , ya que no le ves futuro a mi relación con Bella - dijo Edward agarrando mi cintura en un abrazo.

Di un respingo de sorpresa pero despues sonreí al ver la cara de Jessica

- Me tengo que ir - dijo desapareciendo con grandes pasos.

Me volteé hacia él mientras sonreía

- ¿Sabías que te odio? - le dije en tono de broma y el fruncio los labios

- Pero..muy en el fondo me quieres - dijo y yo negué

- ¿Muy en el fondo? - pregunte

- Si - dijo

- ¿Estas muy seguro de ello? - pregunte

- Pues.. si - dijo confundido

- Pues , yo creo que no tan en el fondo - dije mientras lo abrazaba

- Oye ¿te drogaste? - me pregunto y yo me reí

- Algo, no encerio , es sólo que... ver a Jessica así, es como un regalo de navidad que nunca tuve - dije y Edward rodó los ojos

- Hablando de regalos, ¿Te gusto mi sorpresa? - pregunto

- ¿Además del echo de que me gane 200 miradas envenenadas y miles de insultos? - pregunte y el asintió - pues... si, me gusto - dije sonriendo mientras él suspiraba

- Pensé que me odiarías - dijo

- Lo considere, pero no vale la pena , ¿para que odiarte si te puedo querer como amigo? - pregunte y el sonrío

- Buen punto , ¿oye que paso con Alice y Rosalie? - pregunto y entonces me di cuenta de que no las había visto desde la salida de la banda

- Nose, estaban hace un rato conmigo - dije

- Ahí están - dijo señalando una fila de chicas que estaban esperando para poder obtener un abrazo o algo así de Emmet o Jasper.

- Patético - dije y Edward rodó los ojos

- ¿No quieres un abrazo mío? - pregunto ofendido

- Edward.. ¿Te das cuenta que en este preciso instante me estas abrazando? - pregunte con sorna.

- Se me ocurre una idea - dijo sobresaltandome

- ¿Qué? - dije

- ¿Porque no invitas a tus amigas a la fiesta? - pregunto

- ¿Puedo? - pregunte y el asintió - aja ¿y esa es tu brillante idea señor sabelotodo? - pregunte

- No, ¿recuerdas la pequeña obsesión de mis amigos por tus amigas? - pregunto y yo asentí - bueno ... les daremos un pequeño empujoncito para que se animen a pedirles una cita - dijo sonriendo anchamente.

Suspire y me encogí de hombros

- ¿Sabías que tus planes cada vez me perjudican más? - le dije y el levantó una ceja

- Tranquila, Alice y Rosalie no te molestaran , porque esta noche eres mía - dijo sonriendo mientras me pegaba mas a él

- ¿Sabes lo enormemente mal que sono eso verdad? - le pregunte en broma y el se carcajeo

- Pues.. no lo veía así ... hasta ahorita - dijo sonriendo

- Oye..¿no deberías estar con tus amigos alla? - le pregunte y el negó con la cabeza

- Realmente aquí es donde quiero estar, ademas sigo enojado con ellos - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Parecen unos críos peleandose - dije y el asintió

- ¿Y no te gusta que sea un crío? - pregunto y yo rodé los ojos

- Bah, como sea , ¿podemos irnos de aca? - pregunté y el nego con la cabeza

- Se me olvido mencionarte, tienes que llegar a la fiesta con tus amigas y luego yo te resivo como mi acompañante - dijo y yo me atragante con mi propia saliva

- ¿Te has vuelto loco verdad? ¿porque causas mi muerte prematura? - pregunte y el rodó los ojos divertido con mi paranoia.

- Deja de exajerar , diviertete - dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla y desapareciendo junto con sus amigos.

Alice y Rosalie venían en mi dirección a paso apresurado. Trague saliva fuertemente.

- O my god Emmet me dio un beso en la mejilla - gritó Rosalie.

Levanté una ceja y me quede mirando a Alice. Estaba muy callada. Desde que llegamos al concierto.

- ¿Y tu Alice? - pregunte y ella suspiro.

- Nada , no importa , vayámonos , quiero llegar a mi casa - dijo y yo fruncí el ceño.

Esa no era Alice.

- Este... creo que no - dije y ambas voltearon a verme.

- ¿A? - pregunto Rosalie

- Pues.. estamos invitadas a la fiesta despues del concierto - dije y Rosalie levantó una ceja

- Así que... la señorita guarda secretos , nos consigio una importante reunión y nos avisa a ultima hora - dijo Alice y yo asentí

- Pues vamos - gritó Rosalie emocionada y Alice suspiro.

- Chicas , estoy muy cansada , vayan ustedes - dijo Alice y Rosalie y yo suspiramos

- Si no va Alice yo no voy - dijo Rosalie y pude notar el enorme sacrificio en su voz.

- No, iremos las 3 y punto - dije intentando sonar como Alice cuando estaba decidida de todo.

Alice me miró por una fracción de segundo y luego asintió.

- Vale , total ... vayamos - dijo y las 3 quedamos en silencio mientras ivamos hacia el carro de Alice.

Todo el trayecto estuvo en silencio excepto las veces en que yo le indicaba el camino a Alice.

Mi celular empezo a sonar indicandome que era un mensaje

_¿Cómo te está llendo con tus amigas? _

¿Cuánto te falta para llegar?

_Rodé los ojos y le contesté_

_Pues.. poco , y extraño , Alice no me ha dicho nada , conociendola pareciera que estuviera en shock o apunto de derrumbarse a llorar y me temo eso , muy pocas veces la he visto así_

- Aquí es - dijo Rosalie y nos bajamos del auto.

A fuera en la puerta estaba Edward y al verme su sonrisa se ensancho haciendo ver todos sus relucientes dientes

Me acerque a él y el me abrazo por tercera vez en el día

- Hola - dijo refiriéndose a mis amigas

Alice lo miró detenidamente unos segundos y luego apartó su mirada y Rosalie sonrío

- Hola - dijeron a coro

Edward volteó a verme con una ceja levantada y yo me encogí de hombros

- Bueno señorita , seras mi acompañante el resto del día y no hay forma de que te escapes , Alice , Rosalie seán biembenidas - dijo y ambas entraron antes que nosotros.

Edward me jaló contra la pared y yo me sobresalté.

- Ya ¿es tu costumbre cierto? - pregunte con sorna y el rodó los ojos

- Alice está extraña , Jasper está extraño... aquí pasa algo - dijo Edward y yo fruncí el ceño

- No sabía que Jasper tambien estaba extraño - dije y el asintió - pues... entonces dejame hablar con el , capaz le saque algo de información - dije y el asintió

- Déjame a mi a Alice - dijo y yo levanté una ceja - tengo mis encantos - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Vale , entremos - dije y Edward puso su brazo sobre mis hombros y entramos anté miles de miradas confundidas

- Bueno ahí está Jasper - dijo Edward señalandolo en el bar tomando

- Y ahí está Alice - dije yo señalando en su dirección, estaba sentada en un sillón en la otra esquina

- Suerte - dijimos ambos mientras nos dirijiamos hacia ellos

- Hola Jass - dije sentandome a su lado

- Bella , ¿como has estado? - pregunto

- Pues.. mejor que tu si ¿que tienes? - le pregunte quitandole el vaso que tenía en su mano y tomandolo

- Oye no deberías tomar eso , es tequila - dijo y yo levanté una ceja

- ¿Y tu sí? - pregunte y el se encogió de hombros - anda dime que tienes - le dije

- Es.. complicado - dijo

- Soy toda oídos - dije y el suspiro

- Cuando estábamos dando abrazos a las fans , estaban Alice y Rosalie allí , yo pensé que todo iva a ser normal como siempre , pero algo cambio , Alice ... pues fue normal hasta que cuando le di un beso en la mejilla Alice se apartó de mi de inmediato y sus ojos se cristalizaron , fue como si algo en mi le repugnara , y se alejo sin decir más nada , nose que le hice Bella , pero mi consciencia me está torturando - dijo Jasper y yo asentí

- Ya.. se que es eso de las consiencias fastidiosas - dije

- ¿Y ella no te ha dicho nada? - pregunto y yo negué

- Realmente , no hemos cruzado casí ninguna palabra , está muy extraña - dije y el bajo la cabeza

- Creo que mejor es olvidarme de ella , fue una aventura de niños , mas nada - dijo y yo negue

- Algo pasó allí Jasper , no te hagas el que no sabes , si ella reacciono así fue por algo , no vayas a tirar aquellos juegos de niños a la basura sin luchar por Alice , cuando estes convencido de que ella no siente nada por ti , ahí si te puedes dar por vencido , pero te prohibo que te des por vencido tan rapido - dije y el asintió

- Quizás tengas razon - dijo y yo sonreí

- Siempre la tengo - dije y el rodó los ojos

- Oye... ¿y Emmet? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

No veía ni a Emmet ni a Rosalie...

- En el baño - dijo y yo escupi la bebida de la sorpresa

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Edward cuando llego a mi lado

- Pues.. si , ¿has visto a Rosalie? - pregunte y el asintió

- Acaba de estar con Alice - dijo y yo suspire de alivio - oye ¿y a que se debe eso? - pregunto y yo sonrei apenada

- Pense... algo , muy feo - dije y el levantó una ceja

- Se especifica - pidió

- Pense.. que Rosalie y Emmet estaban en el baño.. juntos - dije bajando mi cabeza para que no viera mi sonrojo

Edward se quedo en silencio un rato y luego echo una carcajada

- Vente , tomar no te hace bien , te quiero sobria para mi sorpresa - dijo jalandome hacia la pista de baile

- Oh no , Edward Cullen yo no bailo - le dije y el rodó los ojos

- Cantas y eres arrogante , claro que puedes bailar - dijo y yo negué

- No , para nada , en absoluto , no no y mil veces no - dije y el suspiro

- Vale , entonces tendré que pedir 4 tequilas emborracharte y hacerte bailar - dijo y yo levanté una ceja

- ¿Esa es una forma de convencerme? - pregunte y el asintió

- Digamos que si - dijo y yo negué

- No , sentémonos y hablemos , ¿que dijo Alice? - pregunte y Edward suspiro

- No mucho , pero me pronunció unas cuantas palabras que me dejaron sorprendido - dijo y yo lo animé a que continuara - lastimas a Bella y date por aniquilado - dijo y yo sonreí

- Así es Alice , pero... es extraño , extraño a mi mejor amiga que en este preciso instante estaría atacandome con preguntas - dije y el asintió

- Y yo extraño a Jasper , quien nunca toma - dijo con sorna viendo en dirección de Jasper

- Me da miedo que se descontrole - dije y el asintió

- Eso sería un problema para los demas , porque hoy mi único problema serás tu - dijo viendome fijamente haciendome apartar la mirada.

- Hola tortolos - dijo Emmet llegando hacia donde nosotros.

- Emmet ¿porque no entretienes a Rosalie? - le propuse y el me miro indignado - es que.. Alice esta extraña , y no está divrtiendo mucho a Rosalie , sacala a bailar o hablen , algo - le dije y el asintió

- Gracias - gritó alejandose de nosotros mientras yo sonreía

- Ojala para ellos si funcione - susurre y Edward me vió confundido

- ¿Para ellos?- pregunto y yo asentí

- No veo nada entre Jasper y Alice , el pobre está destruido pero Alice simplemente entro en shock , como si estubiera... - dije y me vi interrumpida por una voz femenina

- ¿Recordando? - pregunto Alice y Edward y yo volteamos a verla sorprendidos

- Ali - dije y ella se encogió de hombros

- Lo menos que quiero es interrumpirlos , pero... sabes desde que papá murió había estado muy triste , pero al conocer a un pequeño niño me sentí bien , como si pudiera volver a respirar , mi madrastra me prohibió verlo , me dijo que no sabíamos su paradero y si era de una familia estable , pero yo me las ingiene y escape para poder volver a verlo , y no regreso , jamás supe nada de él , pero siempre recordare su mirada , y me pareció volver a verla en Jasper , ¿sabes? capaz estoy paranoica o esto sea una simple pesadilla , pero al verlo me recordó a aquel niñito y a mi papá , cuanto los extraño - susurro Alice

Edward estaba callado y parecía pensativo , de echo.. parecía como en shock.

- Ali.... ¿porque no le hablas a Jasper? - pregunte y ella nego con la cabeza

- No , estas loca , no lo conosco - dijo y pude notar un sonrojo en su mirada al ver en su dirección

- Te sorprenderías - dije sonriendo

- ¿Y si no le caigo bien? - pregunto y yo sonreí anchamente.

Ahí estaba la Alice que yo quería

- Le caeras excelente - dijo Edward y yo suspire , ya había pasado de su trance

- Ok , gracias - dijo llendose hacia su dirección

Jasper estaba en muy mal estado.

Los podía ver hablando, pero no lograba oir nada.

Que frustrante.

- Creo que otras dos personas estan muy entretenidas - susurro Edward y seguí la dirección de su mirada.

Sonreí anchamente al ver a Emmet bailando con Rosalie.

Rosalie sonreía anchamente y Emmet... simplemente tenía cara de bobo.

- Ojala que vaya bien , para ambos - dije y Edward se quedo viendome fijamente

- Nuestros amigos encuentran la felicidad y nosotros ¿que pasa con nosotros? - pregunto y yo lo miré confundida

- No me molesta no tener un novio , creo que con las amistades estoy bien - dije y el sonrío

- ¿Con la mia por ejemplo? - preguntó

- Con la tuya sobre todo - susurre y el sonrío anchamente

- ¿Has notado que hoy estás extraña? - pregunto y yo levanté una ceja - si , es decir , nunca eres tan cariñosa y hoy si - dijo sonriendo y yo me sonroje

- Es que.. - empecé a decir pero Edward me interrumpió

- No me importa , me gustas mas así - dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza.

- Al final este día no ha sido malo , de echo me he divertido - le dije y el sonrío

- Ya veras cuanta diversión falta - dijo y yo sonreí.

Cuando volteé a mirar a Alice y Jasper casí me atraganto con mi propia saliba

- Edward , o my god , o my god - dije y el fruncio el ceño

- ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto

- Jasper está besando a Alice - dije y Edward volteó a mirarlos rapidamente.

Ok, jamas pense vivir para ver esto , pero se veían tan tiernos.

* * *

**Chicas no me gusto nada el capitulo xD**

**Fue mas que todo un capitulo de relleno , igual que lo será el proximo.**

**Porque dentro de poco empieza lo emocionante :)**

**Ya solo faltan como 5 capitulos chicas :)  
**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews que me animan cada día a seguirlo**

**Bueno el proximo cap veran más Edward-Bella :)**

**Espero sus reviews bye :) **


	10. Celoso

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

_Summary:_ Ella estudia en el colegio de la famosa banda musical , pero ella no le interesa , pero cuando conozca al cantante de ojos verde ¿cambiara su opinión?

* * *

**(Alice POV)**

Nadie podría imaginar cuantas cosas estan pasando por mi cabeza en este preciso instante.

Pero ahorita nada de eso importaba, nisiquiera me importaba donde me encontraba , lo único era con quien estaba

Y no era Jasper integrante de los C.C.J, era Jasper mi principe azul.

Aquel chico que me prometió jamás abandonarme y que rompió su promesa con tal facilidad.

Aquel chico que me rompió mi pequeño corazón y ahora lo está haciendo latir como loco.

Eso era lo que importaba.

Problemas como:

- Mi supuesta mejor amiga me cambió por Edward

- Mi supuesta mejor amiga me ocultó muchas cosas

- Mi vestido no combina con mi cartera

- El peculiar parecido de Edward a mi papá

Cosas así seguían presentes , pero nada podía romper este momento.

Al separarnos ambos estabamos jadeando.

Él con una sonrisa en sus labios y yo mirandolo fijamente.

No podía creer que esto fuera de verdad , tantas veces soñe con él , me lo imaginé de mil formas , lo busque por todas partes , y miralo aquí.

Donde siempre lo pude ver.

Que tonta soy - pensé sonriendo

Drásticamente todo el salón quedo en silencio y tanto Jasper como yo nos dimo vuelta para ver que ocurría.

Frente al escenario estaba Edward con una ancha sonrisa y un microfono en la mano.

Logré ver a Bella quien estaba totalmente sonrojada , a pesar de las luces ese sonrojo no se le pasaría desapercibido por nada.

Rosalie estaba sentada en uno de las sillas con Emmet a su lado, ambos parecían no notar lo tontamente enamorados que están.

Rodé los ojos y sonreí al sentir los brazos de Jasper pegarme a su cuerpo en un abrazo.

- No sabes cuanto quise estar así - me susurro causandome una corriente eléctrica

Sonreí pero no contesté ya que de inmediato todas las luces se apagaron y sólo quedo un reflejo hacia donde estaba Edward.

- Bueno , creo que ya muchos deben de saber quien soy , pero creo que no me he presentado formalmente.

Levanté una ceja al ver como Bella escondía su cara.

- Pues... soy un chico normal, que canta en una banda y tiene un gran secreto , esta totalmente loco por una chica que nisiquiera considera el hecho de ser mi amiga , Bella Swam , todos denle un aplauso a esta chica que me rompe el corazón día a día - dijo y una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al ver como Bella rodaba los ojos y le sacaba el dedo grosero.

Jasper a mi lado se río un poco y luego me soltó.

- Oye... creo que ya es tarde - dijo viendo el reloj,

Eran las 9 de la noche

- ¿Toque de queda? - pregunte en tono de broma

- Digamos que me preocupo por tu bienestar y el mío propio, así que... ¿te llevo a tu casa? - pregunto

- Gran problema ya que yo vine en mi carro y no puedo dejar solas a Rosalie y Bella - dije volteando a verlas, pero ninguna parecía estar preocupada de ello

- Yo creo que las dos tienen con quien irse , complaceme con poder llevarte hasta tu casa - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Vale, supongo que luego Rosalie me matará , pero no le veo problema a ello - dije y el rodó los ojos

- Por Bella ni te preocupes ya que ella pasará la noche con Edward - dijo y yo abrí los ojos de par en par

Jasper me miró una fracción de segundo y luego se carcajeo

- No en ese sentido, solo amigos - dijo y yo asentí suspirando

Al llegar al estacionamiento Jasper se quedo viendo mi auto

- Oye - dijo

- Dime - dije

- ¿Puedo manejar? aunque no lo creas, siempre he querido manejar un porsche - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Ni un rasguño - dije y el sonrio

- Sonaste como un padre - dijo y yo fingí tener un tick nervioso haciendo que el se ríera.

El resto del camino lo pasamos entre chistes y bromas.

Intercambiamos anécdotas , números , chistes y unas que otras miradas

- Oye... ¿Puedes ser totalmente sincero conmigo en algo? - pregunte y el asintió

- Claro que si - dijo y yo suspire

- He notado la manera en que Edward mira a Bella , y pues conociendo a mi amiga ella debe de estar teniendo una lucha interna con su consiencia sobre si le gusta o no Edward - dije

- ¿Lo que quieres saber es que si Edward quiere a Bella? - pregunto y yo asentí - pues es complicado.. creo que desde siempre , hay cierta historia desde que ella llego a la ciudad - dijo y yo fruncí el ceño.

Eso fue hace.. 5 años...

Las cuentas no me dan

- ¿Cómo? - me sentí boba al preguntar eso

- Digamos que por encuentros del destino , él la vio y fue algo así como amor a primera vista , no paró de pensar en ella , un día la vio llorando por un chico y digamos que al día siguiente la gente se pregunto porque el chico amaneció con la cara llena de moretones - dijo riendose y yo di un respingo de asombro

- Wow , siempre me pareció raro que un extraño golpeara a Mike sólo por que si - dije y el asintió

- Bueno y desde entonces ha tenido algo así como un enamoramiento platónico hacia ella , cuando se entero que nuestro representante nos puso a estudiar con ella , se volvió loco, parecía una chica cuando no sabe que ponerse , y digamos que es así todos los días, no sabes lo feliz que ha estado desde que ella y él se volvieron amigos, creo que eso era lo que el quería, no más - dijo

- ¿Estás seguro de que sólo eso? nose, la forma en la que la mira - dije y el negó con la cabeza

- Si el fuera su novio sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra , creeme , pero no quiere pedirle nada por temor a perderla como una amiga , 5 años le parecen suficiente como para arruinarlo tan pronto - dijo y yo suspire

- Aw que lindo - dije y el sonrío

- Bella es una gran chica, pero algo... nose como que le tiene temor al amor - dijo y yo asentí

- No sabes cuanto , pero sabes nose porque pero presiento que esos dos terminaran de novios muy pronto - dije y el rodó los ojos

- Recuerdo cuando decías ser vidente - dijo y yo sonreí

- Obvio, y no me he equivocado , nunca - dije y el estaciono el auto frente a mi casa

- Bueno , Alice fue maravilloso todo , y encerio quiero decirte que jamas deje de pensar en ti , cuando te encontre pense que seria todo lindo, pero al parecer tu no sabías quien era yo y pues agradezco al destino que hoy pudiste darte cuenta , y podamos.. - se quedo trabado en la oración y yo sonreí con nostalgia

- ¿Estar juntos al fin? - pregunté y el sonrío

- Eso espero, pero nada es así sino tenemos una cita - dijo sonriendo y yo lo imite

- ¿Viernes a las 4? - pregunte y el rodó los ojos

- ¿Sabes que la hora la debería poner yo? - pregunto y yo asentí - vale viernes a las 4 - dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Oye y donde queda tu casa? - pregunte y el se rasco la cabeza

- Pues... la verdad creo que solo a 3 cuadras de aca , extraño - dijo confundido y yo sonreí

- Bueno, nos veremos el viernes - dije despidiendome de él mientras él se bajaba del auto y yo me quedaba ahí sonriendo como una boba.

Ya todo estaba listo, definitivamente Jasper y yo tenemos futuro.

Segundo punto importante:

Edward y su pasado.

**(Bella POV)**

Luego de la vergonzosa escena que me había echo pasar Edward en aquel sitio todo había pasado tranquilo excepto el hecho de que Alice se había ido con Jasper dejando a Rosalie sin quien irse.

Claramente eso era un regalo para Emmet que no iva a desaprovechar.

A lo que se refiere a Edward y ami , ambos estabamos simplemente disfrutando del silencio, por asi decirlo.

Unas cuantas parejas se encontraban en la pista de baile y otros haciendo escenitas.

Definitivamente ya era hora de irse.

- Edward - dije y el volteó a verme

- Dime - respondió

- Creo que ya es hora de irnos - dije y el asintió mientras ambos nos ivamos de aquel lugar.

Rosalie y Emmet parecían no notar mas nada a su alrededor, excepto ellos mismos.

En todo el camino hacia el volvo de Edward sentí su mirada puesta en mi, a lo que decidi mirarlo yo tambien

- ¿Tengo monos en la cara? - pregunte con sarcasmo y Edward rodó los ojos

- No, sólo que ... te ves linda a la luz de la noche - susurro y yo baje la mirada para que no notara mi sonrojo.

!Dios! ¿como es posible que ese chico cause estragos con migo?

- El amor - dijo consiencia.

El resto del camino lo pasamos en silencio y parte del volvo tambien, pero Edward decidió romper el silencio

- Creo que es hora de la sorpresa - dijo y voltee a mirarlo con una estupida sonrisa en mis labios

- ¿Ya me diras? - pregunte y el sonrío negando con la cabeza

- Mas bien , es algo que tienes que ver - susurro y entonces reconocí que estabamos llendo a la casa de Edward

Frunci el ceño

- ¿Está en tu casa? - pregunté

- Parte - susurro y yo volví a fruncir el ceño

No entendía nada.

Cuando porfin llegamos a su casa el me abrió la puerta del copiloto como solía hacer y me ayudo a bajar.

- A partir de aquí te tendré que tapar los ojos , my lady - dijo picandome el ojo haciendo que yo rodara los ojos

- Con tal de que no sea una fiesta , de acuerdo - dije y el sonrío mientras me tapaba lo ojos

- Ahora caminaremos - susurro y yo me quede estática - ¿que pasa? - pregunto

- Me caere - dije

- Confía en mi, no dejare que te pase nada - me dijo y me sentí segura.

Luego de unos pocos segundos de caminata , Edward me soltó la mano.

Pensé que ya habíamos llegado, pero Edward movio una de mis manos hacia delante.

Lo primero que sentí fue algo duro, como metal.

Fruncí el ceño

Enseguida Edward destapó los ojos y gran sorpresa me lleve

- Me compraste un auto - susurre y Edward asintió

- Literalmente - susurro sonriendo y yo abrí los ojos como platos

- No puedo aceptarlo - dije incomoda

- Si que puedes, Bella , es un simple regalo - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Para mi no es un SIMPLE regalo, es una exajeración , Edward es demasiado - susurre y el negó con la cabeza

- Nada es demasiado para ti - susurro y sentí mi corazón latir más fuerte que de costumbre

Empecé a ver al auto con detenimiento y era hermoso.

Era de color azul claro, y claramente se veía muy sofisticado

- Es un ferrari - me aclaró Edward y yo abrí los ojos como platos

- ¿Esos no son los...? - empecé a decir pero Edward me tapó la boca con un dedo

- Shh, no quiero mas pero , solo aceptalo y di gracias - dijo sonriendo y yo asentí

- Gracias - susurre y el me guiño un ojo

- No hay porque, ahora la segunda parte de tu sorpresa - dijo guiandome hacia el interior de su casa

- ¿Más? ¿te has vuelto loco? - pregunte y el negó con la cabeza

- ¿Por? - preguntó y yo lo miré mal

- Falta que me regales una isla - dije con sarcasmo y el rodó los ojos

- Aún no llego a eso - dijo abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, invitandome a entrar.

Me senté en su cama mientras él buscaba algo en sus gabetas.

Suspire, al menos es algo pequeño.

- No subestimes el tamaño - dijo mi consiencia.

Edward se quedo viendome fijamente y luego se acerco a mi y tendió una cajita azul en mis manos.

- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunte

- ¿Porque no lo averiguas? - me animo él y abrí la cajita.

Era hermoso, simplemente hermoso.

Había un collar con un dije de un corazón de plata

- Si lo acercas al sol pareciera que brillara como un diamante - me dijo sonriendo y yo sonreí tambien

- Gracias es hermoso, pero no entiendo ¿porque me das todo esto a mi? - pregunte

- Quizas porque eres especial - dijo

- ¿Para quien? - pregunté con ironía

- Quizás para mi - me dijo sonriendo

Consiencia gritaba incoherencias dentro de mi cabeza y estaba empezando a dolerme.

Tantas sorpresas en un día es mucho

- ¿Me lo pones? - le pregunte y el asintió colocandome el collar.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - dijo

- La que quieras - dije recostandome al lado de él.

- Alice , es sobre ella , ¿tiene.. hermanos? - pregunto y podía notar la duda en su voz.

Me volteé para mirarlo fijamente.

Mala idea , no había notado lo cerca que estaba él de mi y ahora estabamos a tan solo 5 centimetros de distancia.

- No , pero tuvo - dije y el asintió sumido en sus pensamientos

Nos quedamos en silencio , Edward parecía muy perturbado

- Oye ¿que tienes? - pregunte y Edward suspiró

- Tengo otra pregunta , ¿que sabes de su hermano? - me pregunto y yo trague saliva deduciendo lo que Edward preguntaba

Imposible.

- ¿Tu crees que Alice pueda ser...? - pregunte y el nego con la cabeza

- No lo se aún , necesito que me respondas lo que te pregunte - me dijo y yo asentí

- Vale , su papá le dijo que el tuvo una relación con una mujer mientras él estaba con su esposa , y que de esa relación salió ella y que esa mujer con la que tuvo su relación tenía un hijo , algo así como medio hermano , pero el papá dijo que se había muerto - dije y el abrió los ojos como platos

- ¿El papá... sigue vivo? - pregunto y yo asentí

- De echo si , trabaja en una heladería - dije y el asintió

- Bella no estoy segura de lo que creo, pero si en dado caso , es así , Alice puede ser mi hermana - susurro y yo trague saliva.

Wau.

Que mundo tan pequeño

- Vale no pensemos más en eso por ahora, esta noche es sólo tu y yo - dijo y en seguida se oyó un ladrido - y de flor - dijo sonriendo haciendo que yo tambien sonriera.

Pasamos el tiempo hablando de trivialidades conociendonos mas a fondo , entre risas y momentos de silencio.

Vimos varias películas pero aún no olvido la imprudente y tonta pregunta que salió de mis labios.

- ¿Qué tal todo con tu chica? - le pregunte en tono de juego pero entonces recordé lo que le me había dicho de que estaba enamorado de una chica que ni sabía que él existía.

Edward se quedo mirandome fijamente y negó con la cabeza

- Aveces pierdo la esperanza - dijo

Aquello fue el pase a un incomodo largo silencio, pero por suerte todo volvió a la normalidad.

Excepto por el tonto hecho de que sentía celos.

Unos malditos celos de aquella chica.

¿Y porque demonios siento celos?

No es que Edward me gustase o algo así

Un mensaje de texto en mi celular nos hizo sobresaltar tanto a Edward como ami.

De hecho tenía 3 mensajes de texto.

El primero era de Alice.

- ¿Quíen es? - pregunto

- Uno de .. Alice - dije y el asintió

_Bella , bueno digamos que te odio._

_Pero te adoro._

_Sentimientos difusos ¿no es así?_

_Aún me duele que me hayas ocultado que eras novia de Edward, pero supongo que lo superare._

_Bueno , disculpa por dejarte sola alla es que Jasper me quería llevar a mi casa._

_Por cierto, dile gracias a Edward._

_Y que mi papá mañana estará temprano en la heladería, si es que le interesa._

_Besos, tu amiga_

Le leí el mensaje a Edward y éste frunció el ceño

- Creo que no eres el único que estaba pensando en lo de su posible parentesco - dije y el asintió

- ¿Acaso ella es bruja o algo así? - pregunto y yo sonreí

- Tiende a serlo - bromeé

- ¿El otro de quien es? - me pregunto y vi la pantalla.

Rosalie

_Bueno Bella y Alice, quiero que sepan que este mensaje va a las dos._

_Primero Alice gracias por dejarme votada._

_Segundo Alice !GRACIAS! por dejarme votada._

_Tercero Bella gracias por no decirme que Edward y tu eran novios_

_Cuarto Bella dale las gracias a Edward , tambien._

_Y Quinto , las quiero , luego les cuento todo._

_Pero Alice no hagas planes para el domingo proximo_

Le leí el mensaje a Edward y éste sonrío.

- Supongo que hoy es el día de darme las gracias - susurro y yo asentí

Iva a cerrar el celular pero recordé que me faltaba un mensaje por leer

- ¿Quién es el otro? - pregunto y yo miré la pantalla

Jacob.

Una sonrisa se poso en mi rostro instantaneamente.

Realmente tener noticias de mi anitugo amigo era maravilloso

- Jake - susurre y Edward frunció el ceño - un amigo mío desde pequeño , hace tiempo que no nos vemos - le aclaré y Edward no hiso ningun gesto, parecía pensativo.

Leí el mensaje

_Hola Bella._

_Mira ¿como es eso de que ahora eres novia del integrante de aquella banda?_

_Wao la lotería._

_Por cierto tenía planes para que tu y yo salieramos en plan de amigos pero ahora temo que tu novio se enoje , así que ¿porque mejor no invitas a una amiga tuya y a Edward?_

_Plan de doble cita._

_Espero tu respuesta adios_

Edward leyó el mensaje y frunció el ceño

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunte y el negó con la cabeza.

- Nada , es sólo que no me da buena espina - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- O mas bien , no sería ¿Que estas celoso? - pregunte en tono de broma y Edward sonrío

- Mucho y no me da miedo decirlo - dijo mientras yo rodaba los ojos - de echo ¿sabes que? , lo gritare - dijo levantandose de la cama.

Ya de Edward esperaba lo que fuera , así que mejor era detenerlo.

No quería quedar en ridiculo mundial.

- Edward ya - dije riendome mientras jalaba su camisa haciendo que el callera de nuevo en la cama.

Pero mala idea.

No callo precisamente en la cama , mas bien encima mío.

Aunque a una distancia prudente.

No hay peligro, por ahora.

Edward empezó a hacerme cosquillas causando que me empezara a reir

- Estoy muy celoso de que tengas otro amigo y que esa sonrisa no la cause yo - dijo mientras ambos nos reíamos.

En un mal movimiento , yo quede encima de él.

No es apto para menores - bromeó mi consiencia

!Callate!

¿Cómo demonios yo quede encima de él?

Sin poder evitarlo baje mi miraa topandome con sus ojos que me traspazaban.

Poco a poco sentía como me derretía.

!Demonios esto no me puede estar pasando a mi!

Sentía como mi cara se iba a cercando a la suya por inersia.

Y cuando estuve a pocos centimetros de besarnos me di cuenta de la verdad.

!Maldita sea!

Me enamore de Edward Cullen

* * *

**Buenoo chicas tuvieron un POV Alice y otro Bella :D**

**Ya vimos como avanza la relación de Bella y Edward.**

**Como podrán notar ya Edward esta empezando a decirle poco a poco sus sentimientos a Bella.**

**Faltan solo 4 caps chicas :D**

**Buenooo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Y que me dejen MUCHOS MUCHOS MUCHSO Reviews**

**Byee :D**


	11. ¿Qué paso?

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

_Summary:_ Ella estudia en el colegio de la famosa banda musical , pero ella no le interesa , pero cuando conozca al cantante de ojos verde ¿cambiara su opinión?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Sabía que si nos besamos nada volvería a ser igual, así que prefería no arriesgarme.

Con sumo cuidado me moví y quede al lado de él, pero con un gran silencio incomodo.

- Bella - susurro mirandome arrepentido.

!Mierda!

- Ok, veamoss... ¿que haremos ahora? - pregunte intentando cambiar el tema.

- Supongo que podremos ver una película - dijo con resignación en su voz.

- Genial, eligela tu yo te espero - dije sonriendo de la manera mas creible que pudiera. La verdad estaba por el suelo.

¿Cómo podía enamorarme de él? justo en este momento

Edward salió de la habitación y yo enseguida aproveche para hacer una llamada.

Sólo esa persona sabría aconsejarme

Espere 4 tonos y una voz femenina contesto

Ups..

- Diga - dijo la voz

- Umm.. quería hablar con Jake - dije y sentí que la mirada asesina del otro lado de la línea me penetraba.

- ¿De parte? - pregunto

- Bella.. ummm mejor cuelgo , debe de estar ocupado - dije y un grito del otro lado de la línea me sorprendio

- Bella , ¿que hablas? ¿no me reconoces? - dijo aquella voz.

Mi mente trabaja a mil por horas.

¿Que chica podría yo conocer que estaría con...

!Leah!

- Leah claro que se quien eres - dije con emoción

- El tiempo no te ha pasado factura , te imagino con las mejillas sonrojadas , por cierto no está ocupado , mal pensada - dijo

- Bella , hola que bien que me hayas llamado - dijo Jake

- Umm.. si , ¿por cierto que hacías con Leah? - pregunte en tono de broma

- Nada , sólo estudiabamos - dijo y pude notar perfectamente la mentira en su voz

- Aja si y yo soy Maria Lionza , como sea necesito un consejo - dije

- Asi como cuando eramos pequeños - dijo Jake

- Pequeños, esa es la palabra clave , como cuando eramos pequeños y no pensabamos en los chicos como otra cosa que amigos - dije en tono nostálgico

- ¿Quién es? - pregunto

- ¿Quién es que? - pregunte confundida por el tono de voz agresivo que había empleado

- ¿El largirucho de esa banda? - pregunto

- Jake siempre has sabido adivinarme , pero no me ha echo nada encerio, es sólo que.. me enamore - dije

- Entonces.. si no te ha destrozado el corazón o robado tu fortuna ¿que te pasa? - pregunto confundido realmente haciendo que yo sonriera.

Jake y sus ocurrencias

- Jake no tengo fortuna , es que no quería enamorarme - dije y escuche un suspiro del otro lado de la línea

- ¿A que le temes? - pregunto

- No lose Jake, creo que al rechazo - dije y podía jurar que estaba negando con la cabeza

- Bella , tienes tiempo suficiente para sufrir de amor , es normal , no siempre estarás con el príncipe azul a la primera vez , ademas vi el concierto por televisión y.. - dijo y se quedo callado

- ¿Y? - lo animé a continuar

- Si eso no es un hombre enamorado entonces no se que es - dijo y yo sonreí

- Nose Jake , pero gracias siempre tus consejos me han servido mucho - dije

- Y a mi los tuyos, te quiero cuidate - dijo colgandome el teléfono

Suspire aún con el teléfono en la mano y me acosté en la cama a esperar a que Edward llegara.

Edward entró a la habitación con un cd en la mano y un bol de cotufas.

Sonreí por inersia al verlo tan concentrado en no matarse, así que me pare a ayudarlo.

Luego de que todo estuviera listo nos acostamos a ver la película

- ¿Así que no sabes como se llama la película? - le pregunte y el sonrío

- Agarré la primera que vi - dijo

- Con tal de que no sea de terror - dije y el me miró curioso - me da miedo - aclaré y el me acercó a su cuerpo

- Tranquila si viene un loco a acuchillarte lo detengo - bromeó haciendo que yo rodara mis ojos

- No es gracioso , de pequeña tuve muchos traumas con tantas películas que vi por culpa de mi mamá - dije y el sonrío

- Vale , ya se cual fue la que elegí - dijo viendo la pantalla

- ¿Cuál? - pregunte y el negó con la cabeza

- Lo sabras al verla - dijo dandome un beso en la cabeza

Luego de unos 5 minutos me di cuenta

- Titanic - grite sorprendida

- Así es - dijo y yo suspire

Creo que hoy será una noche para llorar

Luego de una hora de la película creo que me quede dormida porque no me acordé de nada más hasta que sentí una respiraicón cerca mío

Abri los ojos y cuando intenté moverme me di cuenta de que estaba en brazos de Edward, quien dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro y me tenía abrazada.

Su respiración llegaba muy cerca mío causando estragos en mi ser.

!Era condenadamente terrible estar enamorada!

Suspire y me acomodé mejor entre sus brazos disfrutando de su cercanía

Luego de unos minutos u horas, quien los cuenta , Edward empezó a abrir los ojos así que decidí hacerme la dormida.

Luego de unos segundos Edward safó mi agarre y soltó un bufido

- Vamos Bella eres mala mitiendo se que estás despierta - dijo y yo sonreí mientras abría los ojos

- Amargado - le dije mientras que me levantaba

- Creo que nos quedamos dormidos - dijo rascando su cabeza, gesto que había notado que hacía con frecuencia cuando estaba nervioso.

Suspire y rodé los ojos

- Realmente yo si, tu ... te aburriste - dije sonriendo

- ¿A si? ¿lees las mentes? - pregunto y yo asentí

- Algo asi pero no hay que tener poderes para adivinar que te aburriste de verme dormir - dije

- Al contrario, lo mas fasinante es verte dormir y mas cuando hablas - dijo y yo me ahogue con mi propia saliva tosiendo como una demente

- ¿Q-que dices? - pregunté y el levantó una ceja

- Que hablas en sueños, pense que lo sabías - dijo y yo asentí

- Si, pero no pense que.. mierda ¿que dije? - pregunte esperando que mi subconciente no me haya delatado.

- Sólo cosas como papá ordenemos pizza, tengo frío y ... me nombraste pero luego te callaste - dijo sonriendo

Al menos no fue tanto

- Al menos no dije tantas tonterías, creo que es hora de desayunar - dije levantandome de la cama al mismo tiempo que Edward.

El resto del rato antés del desayuno lo pasamos hablando sobre la película.

Debía admitir que si hace una semana me hubiesen preguntado que pensaba de Edward Cullen les hubiera contestado, creo que es el ser más extraño que pueda haber y un egocéntrico y ahora sólo me sonrojaría por estar tan estupidamente enamorada.

- Oye.. estuve pensando en lo del papá de Alice y.. iré hoy , no puedo con la duda quiero saber la verdad tras todo ésto - me dijo mientras ambos desayunabamos

La verdad no me sorprendía mucho su desición definitivamente él era un chico muy valiente y fuerte.

- Me alegro - dije sonriendole al mismo tiempo que el me devolvía una sonrisa debil y vaga.

Fruncí el ceño acercándome a él.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunte y el hiso una mueca

- Temo ilusionarme y luego que no sea nada más que una tonta jugarreta de mi consiencia o peor aún que el no me acepte - dijo y yo suspiré.

Jamás había tenido que lidiar con asuntos así y ¿porque justo con él?

No supe que hacer más que abrazarlo mientras el sollozaba.

- Oye ya van 2 veces que te veo llorar desde que te conozco , sino supiera que eres un cantante profesional de rock diría que eres afeminado - bromeé con él haciendo que rodara los ojos

- Vale señorita ya que has tenido suficientes momentos para ser yo tu objeto de burla , quería preguntarte... ¿que harás el sabado? - preguntó

- Dado a las circunstancias aún falta una semana para eso y nose - dije y el sonrío

- ¿Te gustaría ir al prado? - pregunto y yo sonreí

- Me encantaría - dije mientrás ambos nos alistábamos para ir a mi casa.

Al salir de su casa aquel ferrari resaltaba entre toda la vegetación

Por un momento había olvidado el costo regalo que me había echo.

- Edward sigo pensando que es una exageración - dije y el rodó los ojos

- Hoy lo vas a estrenar y quiero estar ahí para verlo - dijo montandose en el auto a la vez que yo.

- Tienes suerte que he conducido el porche de Alice porque sino no saldrías vivo - dije y el rodó los ojos

- Es improbable que te pase algo malo si chocas , está programado para todo tipo de protección - dijo y yo suspire

- Aquí vamos - dije ensendiendo el auto.

Para mi sorpresa y para la de Edward maneje excelentemente y en menos de media hora estaba estacionada frente a mi casa.

- Oye.. ahora tengo dos pequeñas dudas... ¿con que te iras? y .. ¿que le digo a mi papá sobre lujoso auto? - pregunté y el asintió con gesto pensativo.

Sonreí, parecía que no lo había pensado todo como solía hacer.

- Pues.. puedo irme a casa de Emmet, queda cerca y ... puedes decirle la verdad , claro, sólo si quieres - dijo y yo asentí.

No sería fácil decirle a mi papá y convencerlo de que no tenía ninguna relación fuera de estandar con Edward, pero lo lograría.

- Edward... ¿irás ahorita a lo de el papá de Alice? - pregunte y el suspiro.

- En unas horas - me dijo

- Espero que te vaya bien - le dije dandole un abrazo

- Te llamaré para avisarte - me dijo bajandose del auto a la vez que yo

- Vale ahora lograste que me sintiera culplable de dejarte caminando a casa de Emmet - dije y el rodó los ojos

- Nada , adios - dijo desapareciendo de mi vista.

Suspire y me adentré a mi casa.

Todo seguía en la normalidad, papá no había quemado la cocina , supongo que es algo bueno.

Miré el teléfono y habían 18 mensajes de voz en la contestadora.

Suspire y me puse a oirlos todos

- Hey Bella te he estado llamando a tu celular y no respondes , llamame - Rosalie

- Bella ¿donde estás? - Alice

- Hola Bella soy Leah quería saber si estás libre el domingo , quería reencontrarme contigo y hablar , por cierto no es nada de lo que piensas , estaba en casa de Jake porque estabamos hablando para una fiesta sorpresa a Paul ¿te recuerdas de él? , aquellos tiempos en la que tu nos querías y no nos abandonabas , pero bueno espero tu respuesta cuidate - Leah

Habían unos 10 mensajes más de Alice y Rosalie.

- Hola Bella te doy unas horas a que adivines quien soy si es así llama al numero de Emmet - Emmet

Me vi obligada a reirme de su descuido y rodé los ojos. Definitivamente lo llamaría, una ración de Emmet no estaría mal en estos momentos.

- Bella , soy Jake quería hablarte de Leah , no eres la única que quiere volver a la niñez aveces todo era tan facil - Jake

- Me siento tonta hablando con una contestadora Isabella Swam llamanos - Rosalie

- Hola hija soy mamá quería decirte que en unas semanas iré a visitarte , espero que me puedas regresar el llamado - Renee

Sonreí emocionada ánte la idea de poder volver a ver a mi mamá luego de un tiempo.

- Isabella Marie Swam sino apareces en lo que queda del día llamare al FBI para que te traiga custodidada y quiero que sepas que cuando aparezcas me deberas muchas explicaciones - Alice.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y suspire.

La primera en mi lista de llamados por hacer sería Alice.

Dos repiques fueron suficiente para que un grito me dejara sorda.

- Bella hasta que te dignas a aparecer - Alice

- Alice no seas dramática , sólo me desaparecí un tiempo, no estaba en mi casa - dije y enseguida me arrepentí de haberlo dicho.

Lo había arruinado completamente ahora me vería obligada a decirle la verdad, o al menos parte de ella

- ¿Entonces donde estabas? - pregunto

- En casa de Edward - dije y oí un chillido de fondo

- ¿Pasaste la noche con Edward? - preguntó y yo suspire.

Vaya, ¿a donde se conducen los pensamientos de Alice?

- Alice nose que es lo que estás pensando pero no, sólo fue una pequeña reunión de amigos vimos una película y nos quedamos dormidos - dije

- ¿Cómo? - pregunto

- ¿Qué? - pregunté

- ¿En que posición? - me aclaró y yo me sonroje al instante

- Umm... el me estaba.. abrazando - dije y oí una risa.

- Vale, amigos , aja , oye ¿encerio Edward y tú no son novios? - pregunto y yo rodé los ojos.

Esta chica si era bipolar

- Alice , sólo llevamos una semana conociendonos - le dije y podía jurar que estaba rodando los ojos

- Bella, eso no es impedimiento para que se enamoren - me dijo

- Alice eso no pasara , yo no le gusto - dije

- Si que si, bueno bye Bella tengo una cita con Manuel - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Hace una semana que fuiste al estilista, ¿otro cambio de look? - pregunté

- Si - dijo y colgó.

Suspire, no fue tan malo como lo pense.

Ahora el segundo en mi lista. Jake

- Hola Jake soy Bella - dije cuando me contesto

- Bella que bien que me hayas regresado la llamada , sólo quería hablar contigo un rato, pero no se si sea lo mejor por teléfono - dijo

- Concuerdo en eso - dije

- Pero no podemos vernos ya que el pesado de tu novio se pondrá celoso - dijo con sorna

- No es mi novio - le reproché

- Todavía - dijo él y yo rodé los ojos

- Jake al grano - le recordé

- Bueno entonces que tal si.. ¿el viernes arreglamos una salida tu, tu casi novio y yo? - pregunto

- ¿Y morir en el intento? no Jacob Black - le dije y el se río

- Bella no hare nada malo, lo prometo, encerio necesito hablar contigo - dijo

- Aja y no te interesa que esté Edward escuchando nuestra conversación - dije con sorna

- Preferiría que no éste, pero así conosco a mi próximo cuñado - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Vale te llamo más tarde para planear adios - dije colgando el teléfono.

Leah era la tercera en mi lista

- Leah soy Bella - dije en modo de saludo

- Bella que sorpresa - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Tu me llamaste - le dije y ella se río

- Si , lose , ¿entonces que dices? ¿libre el domingo? - pregunto

- Claro, entonces hablaremos de ... Jake - dije y la pude imaginar sonrojada

- No Bella - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Como digas , señorita Black, chauu - dije colgando el teléfono.

Ahora sólo quedaba Emmet.

Suspire.

- Alo - contestó Emmet

- Emmet te doy un segundo para que adivines quien soy, si lo haces llama a Bella - dije imitandolo

- Muy graciosa, no te burles, sabía que había un pequeño detalle en mi broma - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Si como sea ¿cómo estas? - pregunte

- Bien bien , oye quería darte las gracias - dijo

- ¿Porque? - pregunte

- Digamos que gracias a ti me acerque más a Rosalie y pudimos hablar y hasta tengo una cita con ella el Sabado y tambien estarán Alice y Jasper - dijo emocionado

- Wao ¿encerio? me alegro mucho por ti , veo que si puedo hacer buenas obras - dije sonriendo

- Claro que si, por cierto ¿que paso ayer en la noche? eh picarona - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Nada fuera de lo normal , nose porque Alice y tú tienden a retorcer los echos - dije

- Yo nose porque tú te niegas a decir que amas con locura a Edward - dijo

- Aja - le dije

- Bella ¿cual es el color favorito de Rosalie? - me pregunto Emmet

- Um.. el lila ¿por? - pregunte curiosa

- Le regalaré una pulsera pero quiero que sea perfecta para ella, se merece mucho - dijo y sonreí

- Emmet ,de verdad me alegra que el chico que se enamore de mi amiga seas tú, vales la pena encerio - dije

- Oh Bella no me digas esas cosas que me haces sonrojar, mira que despues Edward se pone celoso - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Bueno Emmet bye - dije colgando el teléfono.

Me fui a mi cuarto a tratar de descansar un poco.

La cabeza me dolía de tantas cosas juntas.

Y ahora que me ponía a pensar. Apenas era domingo y tenía planes para todo el resto de la semana.

Viernes: Jake, Edward y yo

Sabado: Edward y yo

Domingo: Leah y yo

Lunes: Llegaba mi mamá

Cuando cerré los ojos una llamada en mi celular me hiso sobresaltar.

Vi la pantalla, Edward.

Atendí la llamada con una tonta sonrisa de enamorada bailando en mis labios.

- Alo - contesté

- Bella - dijo con voz ronca

Fruncí el ceño, parecía que estaba..

!Mierda! algo con el papá de Alice

- ¿Edward que paso? - pregunte

- Necesito verte , eres la única que necesito en este momento, por favor ¿puedes venir? - pregunto y yo suspire.

- Edward claro que si - dije

- Bueno chao - dijo colgando la llamada.

Mi corazón estaba arrugado como una pasa contenido de tantas emociones.

Tristeza y miedo combatían entre si para ver cual ganaba

¿Qué habra pasado? Fue mi unico pensamiento cuando me monte en mi ferrari camino a casa de Edward

* * *

**Buenoo chicas cap cortooo porque estoy muy cansada  
**

**Ya falta menoss :D faltan 3 capitulos**

**Les dire algo... realmente jamás pensé que iva a terminar un fic.**

**Por mis examenes y esas cosas, pero al parecer este si y me alegro mucho de ello :D**

**Estoy orgullosa de mi xD**

**Bueno chicas que leen mis otras novelas, les tengo una noticia.**

**En 3 semanas salgo del colegio y podré actualizar :D**

**Bueno espero sus reviewssss byeee (K) **


	12. Quien nos viera

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

_Summary:_ Ella estudia en el colegio de la famosa banda musical , pero ella no le interesa , pero cuando conozca al cantante de ojos verde ¿cambiara su opinión?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

No podía evitar notar unas cuantas miradas encima mío o mas bien de mi nuevo auto mientras estaba en camino a casa de Edward, pero nada importaba sólo el echo de que Edward me necesitaba.

¿Y porque mierda mi corazón late como loco?

_Nose porque sigo insistiendo en recordartelo cada día de tu existencia pero estás enamorada perdidamente de tu amigo por si no te das cuenta - dijo mi consiencia_

Cerre mis ojos con impaciencia por unos segundos y seguí mi trayecto.

No sabía realmente que era lo que sentía, pero pasaba de la amistad.

Suspire cuando divise los primeros arboles adentrandose en el camino por el cual yo estaba. Ya estaba cerca de la casa de Edward.

Desde que me adentre a las afueras de la ciudad noté que estaba lloviendo.

Mi gozo en un poso - pensé con sarcasmo.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Edward estacione con algo de dificultad el ferrari.

Realmente aún no sabía como manejar éste tipo de carro tan... sofisticado.

Por los cristales de las ventanas pude ver una figura sentada en la grama. Inconfundiblemente era Edward.

Suspire, era peor de lo que pensaba.

Me baje del carro directamente a donde Edward, no me importaba no tener un paragua, resfriarme ni nada, sólo pensaba en quitarle el dolor a Edward.

Y es que.. ¿para que seguir negándomelo día tras día?

Me gustaba Edward !vaya que si!

Suspire esperando los comentarios de mi tonta consiencia pero nada , sólo un silencio total.

Suspire aliviada cuando llegue al lado de Edward.

El parecía no haber notado mi presencia, sólo estaba bajo la lluvia mirando el suelo.

Parecía ido, y tiste.

- Edward - susurre sin obtener ningun tipo de movimiento

Edward mirame, me estás matando.

- Edward, por favor - pedí de nuevo y nada.

Mierda Cullen ¿porque me vengo a enamorar de ti justamente?

- Edw - me vi interrumpida cuando Edward me abrazo repentinamente.

Hundió su cara en mi cuello y sentía su respiración pesada.

Su pecho subía una y otra vez rapidamente, oviamente estaba destrozado.

- Bella no me dejes - me pidió con la voz rota.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta y los ojos me ardían , jamás pense ver a Edward así, y menos ser yo quien estuviera con él.

- Edward no te voy a dejar, por favor dime que pasó, me estás matando - le dije y el suspiro sin soltar su agarre de mi, sólo lo suficiente para verme a los ojos.

Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y rojos.

Su pelo estaba mas revuelto de lo normal y su rostro se notaba demacrado, como si de un momento a otro se fuera a derrumbar.

Y me aliviaba saber que yo estaría allí en ese momento, que claramente llegaría muy pronto.

Los ojos de Edward no dejaban de penetrar en los míos, parecía que no iba a ceder, así que me vi obligada a bajar la mirada.

Sentí como una mano tibia alzaba mi barbilla con sumo cuidado. Jamás había sentido el contacto de Edward tan cerca a mi piel, pero se sentía malditamente bien.

Mi corazón empezó a latir freneticamente como si no fuera suficiente.

- No me prives de mirarte, por favor - me pidió y yo sólo pude asentir.

- Edward, vamos dime que paso, entremos, te vas a resfriar - le dije y obtuve como respuesta una sonrisa burlona

- Bella, tu eres la que puede pescar un resfriado y te preocupas por mi - dijo besando la punta de mi nariz.

Sentía mis mejillas arder , pero mi corazón latía feliz, por lo menos Edward podía derrumbarse en mis brazos, a mi no me importaría porque estaba totalmente loca por él.

- Vamos - dijo jalándome al interior de su casa.

Me llevo hacia su habitación y cerro su puerta, ambos nos sentamos en la cama y el suspiro

- Supongo que debes de suponer algo - dijo y yo asentí

- Si, algo paso con el papá de Alice pero.. - me vi interrumpida

- Mi papá - dijo y yo lo mire sorprendida.

Entonces... Alice y el... y todo.

- ¿Cómo? - pregunté

- Todo este tiempo viví en una burbuja egoísta, vivi entre mentiras, todo ser que me rodeaba me mentía, no había nada que me alegrara excepto mis amigo - dijo

- ¿Porque dices eso? - pregunte

- Mamá me mintió, a Alice y ami nos mintieron todo éste tiempo, jamás existió esa historia de la madrastra, de las separaciones , jamás fue así, la verdad fue que cuando mamá me tuvo se fue una semana despues, justo cuando me sacaron de la incuvadora , sin decirle nada a mi papá, lo privo de mi, y el jamás pudo hacer nada, la amaba demasiado como para hacer algo contra ella, lo que papá no sabía era que cuando mamá escapo estaba nuevamente embarazada, de Alice, luego de unos meses papá la vio, tan deslumbrante como siempre , abrazada de otro y con un vientre ya crecido, papá penso que se había embarazado de ese otro y... abuso de ella, ella casí moría por culpa de sus ambiciones , mamá y papá jamás pudieron ponerse de acuerdo, todo entre ellos se trataba de dinero, de trabajo, de clientes , no había otra relación entre ellos que lo material, papá preocupado la llevo al hospital, lograron sacar a mi hermana de su vientre con sólo 7 meses , fue muy prematura , pero salió sana por suerte, papá pudo verla, cosa que no había podido conmigo, claro mi mamá aún no despertaba, cuando mamá desperto pidió verlo y le dijo que no quería tener vínculos con él que Alice era su hija, y acordaron de una manera extraña separarnos, que ninguno de los dos sufriera, cosa ilógica porque sino se dan cuenta estoy aquí llorando como una niña - dijo mientrás lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

No sabía que estaba llorando hasta que Edward me limpió las lagrimas.

- Esa historia de que papá y mamá se separaron antés de que mi mamá muriera fue una farsa, hasta ahorita siguen casados, su amor fue tan egoista que nisiquiera eso les permitió, papá huyó con mi hermana y jamás se volvieron a ver, fue un acuerdo totalmente tonto y egoista, nos separo a Alice y ami, y nos privo a ambos de tener una familia, me privo de poder hablar con mi papá de cosas de hombres , de hablarle de chicas , de una en especial, me privo de poder tener esos momento de chistes internos con él, me privo de poder abrazarlo con complicidad, de poder oir hasta las peleas que podrían haber tenido, y a Alice.. la privo de tener un hermano mayor, que la pudiera proteger si un tonto se le acercaba , si un idiota la lastimó, jamás lo pude saber , porque no estaba allí para ella, la privo de tener a una figura materna con la que ella pueda hablar de sus cosas, de los abrazos, y nos privaron a ambos de poder tener esos días de familia, día de la madre, del padre, de nuestros cumpleaños, de tantos momentos que el tiempo jamás podrá recompenzar , me privaron de ser feliz - dijo sorbiendo su nariz volviendo a llorar.

Mierda, los ojos me picaban como nunca, ¿no había pensado yo que el que se iva a derrumbar sería él?

Parece que sería al revez.

- Edward, maldición no llores , me harás llorar a mi - dije y el soltó un gritó ahogado mientras lloraba fuertemente.

Tenía una expresión torturada.

Cuando me di cuenta que estaban cayendo las lagrimas de mis ojos y que no podía articular palabra por mi llanto maldije internamente

- Mierda - susurré mientrás Edward se acercaba a mi y me tomaba entre sus brazos haciendo que mi cabeza quedara sobre su pecho y el jugara con mis cabellos mientrás ambos nos reconfortabamos

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad ambos nos tranquilizamos , pero cuando me intente separar de él , el apretó su agarre

- Déjame disfrutar el momento un poco más - me pidió

- Edward yo... - iva a decir pero el puso un dedo sobre mis labios acallandome

Y ¿para que mentir? me hubiese encantado que en lugar de su dedo hubiese puesto sus labios sobre los míos

- No digas que lo sientes, no es tu culpa, yo siento haberte hecho llorar, es lo que menos quiero en el mundo, verte a llorar, no sabes cuanto me desgarró verte aquella vez llorando bajo un árbol por un idiota que no te merecía, encerio - dijo y yo levanté mi mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos mirandome fijamente, de aquella manera que sólo el sabía hacer.

- Tu.. ¿Alice ... sabe? - pregunté torpemente

- No estoy seguro, pero algo me dice que si - dijo y yo sonreí

- Tu primera intuisión de hermanos - bromeé y el rodó los ojos

- Tambien intuyo algo - dijo mirandome fijamente

Algo me decía que no debía seguirle el juego pero se me era casi imposible.

- ¿A si? ¿que? - pregunte y el sonrío

- Que me empezaste a querer - dijo y yo casí me ahogo con mi propia saliva

- ¿Q-que? - pregunté

- Si, digo, los primeros días te veías rancia conmigo, como si no me permitieras entrar a tu corazón, y creo que ya no - dijo sonriendo a la vez que yo le correspondía.

Y claramente el tenía razón, y más de la que el pensaba.

No sólo entro a mi corazón , sino que no lo puedo sacar de él.

- ¿Y quien te dijo que si te quiero? - pregunte con una tonta sonrisa en mis labios

- ¿No es así? - pregunto siguiéndome la broma, pero tenía un poco de preocupación en su voz

- No - dije bromeando y el rodó los ojos

- SI no me quisieras , no estarías aquí - dijo

- No, sólo soy una muy buena ciudadana - dije y el sonrío

- Bella, gracias, ser tu amigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en muchisimo tiempo - me dijo y yo sentí mis mejillas enrojecer

- Y tu el mío - dije sinceramente.

La cara de Edward era de felicidad pura y asombro.

Me sentía bien de causar esas sensaciones en él

- ¿Te das cuenta que es la primera vez que dices algo así? - pregunto burlón y yo le saque la lengua en modo infantil

- No te acostumbres - dije levantandome de la cama pero Edward me jaló haciendo que yo cayera encima de él.

Ambos nos miramos fijamente y sentí mi corazón volverse loco.

¿Cómo este hombre hacía que mi corazón se saliera de mi pecho literalmente?

Edward sonrío mostrando sus blancos dientes y yo lo seguí.

Sentía su respiración muy cerca de mi cuello, mandandome corrientes eléctricas

- Quien nos viera pensaría otra cosa - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Quien nos viera y no nos conociera - dije

- Quien nos viera y me conociera - rectificó y yo rodé los ojos mientrás me levantaba de encima de él.

Edward hizo un puchero demasiado gracioso haciendo que yo me burlara de él

- Oye, estaba comodo - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Oye... lamento arruinar los momentos pero.. ¿tu y ... tu papá van a ...? - me vi incapaz de terminar la frase

- ¿Pasar tiempos juntos? nose, esperaría que fuese así, pero no lo podría saber con claridad, así que prefiero atenerme a los hechos, al día a día y no planificar nada , creo que mejor es así - dijo y yo suspire

- Cuanto desearía poder pensar como tú, yo siempre intento planear todo - dije y el sonrío

- Aveces no es tan malo, encerio , Bella gracias - dijo besandome la mejilla.

- ¿Y porque? - pregunté

- Por aparecer en mi vida - dijo dulcemente.

Mi corazón me decía que aquel simple agradecimiento implicaba algo mas, pero mi mente intentaba no procesar esa información de esa manera, pero todo era tan confuso.

Edward no podría...

- ¿Qué quieres decir con..? - pregunté

- Bella creo que llego el momento de decirte toda la verdad - me dijo sentandose en la cama con una mirada seria

Trague saliva y asentí

Me gustaría saberla.

- Bella desde aquel día te convertiste en la cosa más importante en mis pensamientos, en mi único pensamiento, en mi obsesión y a tal grado que no me di cuenta cuando dejaba de respirar sólo cuando te veía sonreir o simples gestos que hacías que hacían que mi corazón latiera más fuerte de lo normal, el día que por accidente nos tropezamos iva a hablarte a sonreirte y hacerme tu amigo pero no me dejaste con tu pretensiosa frase "no me gustas" , sentí que debía ganarte de alguna manera y - dijo sonriendo como en un chiste interno.

Yo aún no respiraba. Todo el momento en el que Edward habló contuve la respiración y hasta se me había olvidado como respirar.

No podía ser posible que lo que Edward me trata de decir fuera que le gusto.

Es imposible.

- Y pues sin buscarlo te hice ganar un castigo y luego yo... fue algo que prefiero pensar que fue el destino, antés que una cruel casualidad, te pedí una oportunidad, y la aproveche de las mil maneras que pude, no sabes como me dolió verte tan cercana a Emmet en menos de 1 día de conocerlo, pero luego tú manera de decirme las cosas, de mirarme me convencieron de que debía seguir luchando por ti , porque me ganaría tu amistad a costa de lo que sea , y luego cuando pude confiar en ti y tu en mi, te convertiste en mi prioridad, si tu me dijeras que necesitas compañía y yo estoy a 100 metros sobre el cielo volando a una gira daría vuelta al avión , sólo por ti, haría lo que fuera - terminó agarrando mis manos.

Trague saliva fuertemente.

Mis ojos ardían pero no me podía permitir llorar frente a él, ahorita, me vería vulnerable y me auto delataría.

No podía cometer más tontos errores

- Bella me enamore como un tonto de ti, tu sonrisa, tus mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas, tu cabello , tus ojos, tus labios, tu aroma a fresas , tu personalidad, tu calidad, tu forma de ser tan terca y testaruda, tu torpeza y tu actitud ruda, tu manera de cerrarte anté el mundo, tu forma de mirar las cosas, tu risa , tu voz, cada minimo detalle de ti me hace quererte más cada día - me dijo y yo sentía que mis piernas de un momento a otro iban a flaquear.

¿Porque justo ahora?

Si Edward realmente esperaba que yo le fuese a decir algo, se quedaría esperando un buen rato ya que no encontraba mi voz ni mi fuerza.

Aseguraría que si no fuese porque estaba sentada estaría tirada en el piso.

- Pe..pero a ti te gustaba una chica - dije y me sentí una tonta por la mirada enternecida que me dió Edward

- Erás tu, siempre lo fuiste, nose como no lo pudiste notar, siempre fuiste tú, Bella , te quiero más de lo que debería y nose que hacer al respecto, ya no podía callarlo más , Bella - me dijo acercandose más a mi buscando el esperado beso.

Pero en mi interior había una guerra entre mi corazón y la razón.

Mi corazón me decía que lo besara y viviera literalmente feliz con él para siempre como en los cuentos de hadas.

La razón me decía que no podía , que no sabía nada , que podría terminar lastimada, que me arriesgaría a las criticas de la prensa , a toda su vida, me decía que no.

¿Y donde está mi estúpida consiencia cuando se le necesita?

Yo sabía que si me dijera algo, a ella le haría caso.

Pero.. desaprecio.

Como si un vacío en mi mente.

Suspire apartandome de él mientrás me levantaba de la cama.

La expresión de Edward era una combinación de tristeza y entendimiento

- Soy ¿tonto verdad?, esperar que tu sintieras lo mismo por mi, de verdad lo siento, lo arruine , lo que me costo hacerte mi amiga, y en menos de 10 minutos tiré todo por la borda, aunque esto iva a suceder de todas maneras - dijo sonriendo tristemente.

Yo aún no podía decir nada.

No sabía que decir ni como hacer para no derrumbarme en ese preciso momento.

- Bella por favor respira , no me tienes que responder nada , sólo ... vete - me dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi mejilla.

Sorprendiendome a mi misma y a él aparté con desagrado su mano y lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

Sabía que la razón había ganado. Simplemente no podría darle un espacio en mi corazón y arriesgarme a todo lo que venía con eso.

Suspire tristemente mientras poco a poco se iva formando un nudo en mi garganta.

- No - susurré sin saber bien porque y me fuí de su habitación corriendo sin decir más nada.

Edward no me siguió y agradecí a Dios. Así no me lo haría tan difícil el dejarlo.

Flor salió moviendo su cola emocionada a saltar encima mío.

Sonreí con nostalgia

- Ésta es la última vez que te vere Flor - le dije mientras la perrita empezaba a llorar.

- Yo tampoco quisiera que fuese así, pero... así se dieron las cosas, por favor cuida de Edward , que no olvide que lo quiero - le dije mientrás salía de aquella casa.

Heche una última mirada y me subí en el Ferrari.

Supongo que ése sería un regalo que tendría que devolver muy a mi pesar, ya que era el único recuerdo que podría tener de Edward.

Suspire encendiendo el motor, ya llorando.

Se me dificultaba ver la carretera, pero lo intentaría y sabía a donde ir.

El único sitio donde podría estar a salvo y llorar.

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa me puse mis lentes oscuros y toque el timbre.

Alice abrió la puerta seguida de Rosalie.

Ambas lucían muy alegres, y éste era el preciso momento en el que me sentía una desconsiderada amiga.

- Bells - susurro Alice y enseguida ambas me abrazaron.

Sonreí tristemente sollozando. Sólo ellas podrían adivinar que tras mis lentes oscuros lloraba en silencio.

- ¿Qué paso amiga? - me pregunto Rosalie cuando nos sentamos en el sillón

- Edward, fue el insensato ese , verdad - dijo Alice y yo negue con la cabeza

- Realmente él sólo me abrió los ojos a algo que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir, Alice no tienes porque molestarte con tu hermano - dije y la mirada de Rosalie me daba a entender que ella estaba enterada de todo

- ¿Lo sabes? - preguntó

- Supongo que siempre lo intuí - dije y ella asintió

- Continúa contando - me pidió Alice

- Sabía que me había enamorado de él, y por algo raro de la vida él de mi, me contó todo y me dijo que me quería - dije y Alice ahogó un grito.

Juraría que se hubiese puesto a saltar de no ser porque yo lloraba

- ¿Y que hiciste? - pregunto Rosalie

- Fui una cobarde, lo aparte de mi, no le respondi, simplemente salí corriendo como una cobarde , lo deje sin explicaciones , lo aparte de mi vida - dije comprendiendo el error que había cometido mientras volvía a sollozar fuertemente.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme y vi a Rosalie a mi lado abrazandome. Alice estaba concentrada sentada en el sillón de al frente

- A ver.. se te confeso , escapaste ¿si? - pregunto y yo asentí - ¿porque vienes a nosotras? ¿porque no le dices que lo quieres? - pregunto

- Por miedo... por miedo a salir lastimada - dije bajando la cabeza

- Amiga eso jamás lo podrás saber si no le das una oportunidad - dijo Rosalie

- Lose, pero tambien implicaría soportar la prensa y .. - me vi interrumpida por una furiosa Alice golpeando la mesa

- Déjate de patrañas Isabella, tú entre todas las chicas eres la que menos le interesa lo que dicen los demás, eres tan egoista que no dejas que los demás entren a tu corazón , Bella estás cometiendo un grave error encerio - me dijo colérica mientras lagrimas se asomaban por sus mejillas

¿Qué me ocurría? Hacía llorar a todo ser que me quería.

Flor, Edward, Alice.

- Alice yo.. - intenté decir pero Alice me interrumpió

- A mi no me tienes que dar explicaciones, es a mi hermano - dijo llendo a su cuarto cerrandolo con un portazo.

Miré a Rosalie que cerraba sus ojos fuertemente.

- Bella , yo.. nose .. - dijo y yo negué con la cabeza

- No importa, entiendo a Alice, lastime a su hermano, creo que mejor me voy - dije y Rosalie no dijo nada.

Cuando ya me había montado en mi ferrari alguien tocó la ventana.

Era Alice.

Cuando me baje del auto ella se arrojo en mis brazos sollozando

- Lo siento Bella estoy sencible con el tema de mi hermano, con la cita de Jasper y ahorita ésto, encerio lo lamento, eres mi amiga , tú y Rosalie lo son , jamás cambiaría eso y no quiero que haya peleas - dijo y yo sonreí melancolicamente

- Chicas les agradesco mucho lo que hacen por mi a pesar de que yo no me porto como una buena amiga, encerio, se tienen ganado el cielo, encerio les deseo que les vaya bien con Emmet y Jasper , necesito.. estar un tiempo sóla, sin saber nada de nadie - dije y ambas asintieron

- Lo comprendo - dijo Rosalie y Alice asintió

- Pero si cuando te llamemos contandote nuestra cita no contestas te mataremos - me adivirtió Alice y yo sonreí.

- Así sera - dije y me despedí de mis amigas montandome en mi ferrari camino a mi casa.

No sabía cuanto tiempo iba a necesitar, pero estaba claro que no pensaba ir al colegio por dos días como mínimo.

Ver a Edward me destrozaría por completo.

Suspire escondiéndome en mi habitación.

* * *

**Bueno girlss ya falta pocooo :D**

**2 CAPS!**

**Buehnooo ya viene el esperado besoo y el final :D**

**La verdad debo admitir que llore haciendo el cap juju**

**Falta poquisimoo para Eclipse !QUE EMOCION!**

**OMG!**

**Espero sus reviewss :D**

**Ya dentro de poco salgo del colegio y podre subir capitulos más a menudo :D**

**Las quierooo gracias por todo su apoyoooo :)**


	13. Liberar las penas

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

_Summary:_ Ella estudia en el colegio de la famosa banda musical , pero ella no le interesa , pero cuando conozca al cantante de ojos verde ¿cambiara su opinión?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Ya habían pasado 6 días desde aquel incidente. No había ido al colegio y mucho menos salido de casa.

Pedía todos los días pizza a domicilio, por desgano a hacerme una comida normal.

Yo diría que me estaba dejando desnutrir tontamente , pero era la verdad. No tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada.

Alice y Rosalie habían dejado de insistir en que fuera al colegio al 3 día. Estaba claro que me estaba comportando como una total idiota y ellas se encargaban de recordarmelo cada segundo que podían.

Me contaban las últimas anecdotas, chismes y asuntos de trabajos y yo fingía como si me interesaba. Pero la única verdad era que por dentro me estaba destrozando lentamente.

Oía las voces, claramente y sabía de que se trataba lo que me decían , pero en mi mente una única palabra era la que se cruzaba todo el tiempo, para ser más específicos , un nombre. Edward.

Jamás volví a saber nada de él, ni siquiera en la televisión.

Mis amigas evitaban el tema y se los agradecía enormemente , no me creo capás de oir su nombre y no hecharme a llorar como una idiota.

¿Quién me entiende? Me marcho, no respondo y ahora lloro por él.

El amor es injusto, la vida es injusta.

Sabía que a Alice le costaba mucho retener su conversación sobre lo increible que es Jasper, pero lo hacía por mi bien.

Realmente estoy feliz por lo que hay entre mis amigas y Emmet y Jasper.

Para ellas el amor si se dio bien, no como yo. Eme aquí soltera y llorando con el corazón guindando en un precipicio.

Ya dentro un día tendría que volver al colegio ya que mi escusa sólo duraba eso.

¿Quién creería que por una simple caída de 2 pisos (cosa muy probable en mi caso) no podría ir en más de una semana? y menos sin muletas.

Suspire y escondí un grito de rabia en mi almohada.

Hoy Alice y Rosalie vendrían ya que me darían todos los apuntes, aunque sabía que esa era una basta excusa para que ellas me dieran un sermon o peor.

Cerre los ojos intentando olvidarme del resto del mundo.

Irónico, llevo intentando hacer eso hace una semana y no consigo lograrlo.

Mi sueño se había visto afectado por que en todas las noches lloro y me causa insomnio.

Y cuando logro pegar un ojo entonces sueño con él. Con que ambos estamos en ese prado, él me dice que me ama y yo lo rechazo de la manera más cruel posible y luego está ahí una rubia despanpanante comiendose la cara de Edward, literalmente.

Y fue ese mismo día cuando llegue a mi casa que me di cuenta de la verdad.

Que estaba totalmente enamorada de Edward , que sin él todo es más dificil

¿Y que hacer con eso? ¿a quien decirselo sin que me insulte por ser tan cobarde? Con Jake y Leah las cosas iban bien, claramente pudieron arreglarselos ellos solos, pero no sería tan tonta como para contarles , ellos serían los principales en juzgarme por conocerme tan a fondo.

Con Alice y Rosalie, podría ariesgarme pero creo que Alice me mataría por dejar a su hermano y despues notar que me equivoque.

El timbre de mi casa me hizo sobresaltar. Eran Alice y Rosalie. Miré la hora 12:00

Que puntuales - pense con ironía

Abrí con pesadez la puerta para encontrarme con mis dos amigas.

- ¿Que sucede? - pregunté viendo que parecían muy concentradas en algo.

Alice frunció el ceño

- ¿Que paso con el auto? - pregunto viendo mi espacio vacío en el jardín.

- Pues.. lo devolví - dije encogiendome de hombros

- ¿Cómo que lo devolviste? - gritó Alice

- Si, no quería tener nada que me recordara a Edward, así que lo devolvi - explique como si nada aunque me estaba muriendo por dentro.

Alice entró dando un fuerte portazo y Rosalie sólo suspiró.

Evité sonreir a medias , Rosalie tenía que lidiar todos los días con el mal humor de Alice y supongo que Jasper se lo agra´decía porque sino el pobresito tendría que ser él , el que lidiara con su humor.

Alice se sentó agarrandose el puente de su nariz con una expresión de estrez.

- A ver... Bella , ¿como se lo devolviste? ¿que acaso eres una ingrata? !Te lo regalo! Desde que tengo uso de memoria los regalos no se devuelven señora ingrata - me gritó Alice.

Miré a Rosalie en busca de ayuda y ésta estaba muy concentrada buscando algo que comer en mi cocina.

Suspire, otro día , ésta pelea me parecería extraña. Pero ya no. Ahora lo único que hacíamos Alice y yo era pelear, hasta por teléfono.

Nuestra amistad se iba destruyendo poco a poco.

- Alice yo... yo lo se , se que soy ingrata, se que soy tonta y muy desagradecida, pero entiendeme , no podía ver todos los días a la ventana y saber que ese auto me lo regalo Edward y no sentirme culpable y miserable todo el tiempo - le dije.

Alice me miró un segundo sorprendida y luego su rostro se torno sarcástico.

- Oh wao , hasta que la señora ingrata reconoce que fue una tonta - dijo cruzandose de brazos y yo suspire mientrás me sentaba al lado de ella.

Siempre que decía algo así, era el fin de nuestra pelea , aunque sabía perfectamente que su rabia aún seguía allí, y yo tenía muy presente que mi corazón roto jamas volvería a latir de tal manera que cuando estaba con él.

Y ahora que miraba a Alice era peor, porque noté que era la viva imagen de Edward.

Rosalie se sentó a mi lado y empezamos a hablar sobre los trabajos del colegio.

Un par de informes , una tesis , un trabajo escrito , y un taller.

!Genial! una semana que no voy y casí mudan al colegio a Estados Unidos - pense con sarcasmo.

El celular de Alice comenzó a sonar y levantó no sin antés echarme una mirada significativa.

Suspire tragando saliva fuertemente. Era Edward.

- Alo - contestó Alice furiosa

- Si, por eso mismo - dijo

- Si, con esa misma - dijo

Alice se quedo unos segundos muy callada y de repente se levantó del sillón de un salto sobresaltandonos a Rose y a mi

- ¿Qué haras que? - gritó enfurecida

Rosalie se levantó y agarro el celular de Alice.

- Edward, deja de comportarte así, no ves lo mucho que haces sufrir a Alice , ya por tu bien , y por el de todos deja de comportarte así - dijo Rosalie y yo frunci el ceño

Jamás pensaría que Edward y Rosalie hablarían y menos de tal manera.

- Si, chao - colgó y suspiro sentandose de nuevo.

No quería y sabía bien que no debía hacer esta pregunta, pero como dicen la curiosidad mató al gato.

- ¿Q-que pasó? - pregunte y por la mirada que me echo Rosalie supe que no debi preguntar eso

- ¿Que pasó sabes que paso? no es increible, además de ingrata, incensata , egosita , eres una cobarde , si así es - dijo Alice y y cerré los ojos fuertemente por la frialdad de sus ciertas palabras

- Alice, por favor - pidió Rosalie y Alice la ignoro

- Ok, ya me canse de pelear, me canse de fingir que no te estoy maldiciendo en estos momentos, pero te lo dire, por que tarde o temprano te tienes que enterar , Bella , Edward es mi hermano, lo descubri hace poco y lo quiero bien no como un retardado emo que se la pasa en su casa , ha descuidado su carrera , ya no sale , no hace más nada , Bella me estás quitando la única oportunidad que tengo de pasar tiempo con mi hermano antés que.. - dijo pero paró de hablar abrubtamente

- ¿Antés de que? - pregunté

- Antés de volverlo a perder , Bella , ¿porque tubiste que hacerle eso? al menos pudiste haberle dicho "no, pero sigamos siendo amigos" , ¿porque eres tan cobarde? sabes bien que lo amas Bella , no se a quien a parte de mi hermano pretendes engañar, todos se dan cuenta , y más ahora que ninguno de los dos pretende aparecer por la escuela, entiendelo no se podrán evitar toda la vida - dijo Alice.

Suspire mientrás luchaba con el nudo en la garganta que tenía, los ojos me empezaban a picar.

!Mierda!

Rosalie me miró con preocupación y Alice simplemente estaba fuera de si.

Alice me odiaba , lo sabía. Le había quitado lo que más quería , a su hermano.

Las lagrimas ya caían sobre mi mejilla en silencio, baje mi cabeza permitiendome llorar.

Oí como la puerta se cerraba de un portazo y suspire.

Se habían ido, estaba perdiendo con más intensidad a mis amigas.

Y sabía perfectamente que aunque Rosalie no hablara tanto sobre eso, tambien estaba igual o peor que Alice.

Luego de unos minutos el timbre volvió a sonar y yo abrí la puerta sin importa quien era.

Capás era un ladron que venía a matarme, me haría un favor.

Ya me convierto en emo - pensé con sarcasmo.

De repente sentí unos brazos rodearme y supe que era Alice.

Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba y sentía como mi camisa se mojaba.

- Alice no llores - le pedí y oí un sollozo

- Amiga no quiero pelear más contigo, no quiero, eres la persona que siempre ha sabido entenderme a parte de Rosalie, no quiero más peleas, quiero que volvamos a ser como eramos antés, mucho antés de que conocieras a mi hermano, como solíamos ser las 3 unidas , no quiero mas drama - me pidió Alice con los ojos cristalinos.

- Alice yo tampoco, perdona jamás pretendí hacerle daño, encerio , es sólo que soy.. - me vi incapaz de terminar la frase ya que de mi pecho salió un llanto desgarrador.

Supe que ya no podía ocultarlo más y mucho menos a las dos personas que mas quería en estos momentos , aparte de él.

Rosalie se acercó a mi dándome un abrazo.

Cuanto necesitaba a mi amiga, la que siempre daba consejos serios, que siempre luchaba por conseguir lo que quería y la que siempre nos controlaba a Alice y ami de nuestras locuras

- Te extrañaba - susurre y Rosalie río

- Jamás me fui, sólo me calle - dijo y nos separamos.

Miré a mis dos amigas entre mis lagrimas y suspire.

Decirles todo sería dificil.

- ¿Quieres hablar? - preguntó Rosalie y yo asentí mientrás las 3 subíamos a mi cuarto.

Me senté en la cama y ambas en el piso mirándome fijamente

- Bella no quiero que te lastimes más - dijo Alice y yo asentí

- No lo hare , creo que me sacaré un peso de encima, me duele mucho no poder hablar con nadie - dije

- Siempre puedes contar con nosotras - dijo Rosalie y yo asentí

- Eso lose , y por eso quiero contarles todo lo que he callado, por cobarde y tonta , todo lo que pienso con respecto a ese día. Jamás creí poder enamorarme de alguno de ellos, jamás , para mi él era un egocéntrico, hijo de mami, mujeriego y otro del montón , pero me equivoque, no saben cuanto. Cuando lo conocí supe que era un chico genial, y poco a poco le abrí mi corazón , pero creo que lo deje entrar más de lo que debía porque sin saber cuando ni como me enamore, y ahora estoy aquí como una tonta despechada, solterona , llorando y comiendo potes enormes de helado de chocolate viendo una foto de él mientrás me lamento por ser tan estúpida - dije y Alice suspiró

- Bella, no pensé que te sentías así, yo pensé que .. - dijo Alice apenada y yo sonreí

- No te preocupas, estabas defendiendo a tu familia, y así es como se supone que tiene que ser - dije y Rosalie habló

- Bella , nose que decirte - dijo

- No tienen por que decir nada, simplemente quise desahogarme con alguien , ¿saben? , me duele respirar en mundo en el que no está él, para mi todo es tan dificl sin él, es casí imposible, creo que de algún modo lo amo y soy una tonta por no darme cuenta de eso antés - dije y Alice sonrío

- Entonces ve ahora mismo y dicelo - me dijo y yo negué

- No puedo Alice... esa idea se me ha pasado por la cabeza innumerables veces, pero quiero que él sea feliz, como se lo merece y precisamente yo soy el obstaculo que impide su felicidad, quiero que éste con una chica que lo merezca y se amen - dije y por dentro oí como mi corazón se despedazaba más y más como si eso fuera posible.

- No seas tonta Bella , no hay otra chica, sólo tú, eres la única que el quiere ¿no te das cuenta por la manera en que te mira? , como todo su mundo gira en torno a ti, Bella tu eres la única que puede hacerlo feliz - dijo Alice.

- No me puedo permitir en creer eso, siempre hay otra que pueda hacerlo feliz - dije y Alice rodó los ojos

- Me cansé de convencerlos a ustedes dos que son los seres más cobardes que he conocido en mi vida , así que dese hoy no me interpondré en lo que hacen con sus vidas , a pesar de que él se vaya y tu te quedes acá como una tonta pensando en que hubiese pasado si.. - la interrumpí

- ¿Qué el se vaya? - pregunté y Alice abrió los ojos como platos mientrás se tapaba la boca.

Genial , me lo quería ocultar

- Alice - le dije para que me contestera

- Bella , no , yo no , nos vamos - sentenció parándose pero yo fui más rapida que ella y cerré la puerta antés que pudiera escapar

- No te vas hasta que no me digas que demonios es eso de que se va - le dije

- Alice dile - dijo Rosalie

- No ayudes - gruño Alice y Rosalie suspiro

- Bella, Edward... se va en 3 días del país - dijo Rosalie.

Una parte de mi corazón latía desbocado y otra estaba paralizada.

- ¿Quieres decir por una gira verdad? - pregunté y Alice negó

- ¿Regresara? - pregunté mientrás sentía como mi corazón se salía por mi garganta.

Rosalie bajó la mirada y sentí como si mi corazón ya roto se separara totalmente.

Me senté en mi cama sin pensar en nada realmente.

Lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas pero no me importaba.

No había remedio, nada de esto pasaría sino hubiese sido tan cobarde.

- Bella por favor , no.. - pidió Alice pero se calló

- Bella , por favor , si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa , llamanos - dijo Rosalie en modo de despedida.

Cuando Alice y Rosalie salieron de mi cuarto, entonces se me vino una idea

- Chicas - dije y Alice y Rosalie volvieron a entrar

- Quiero ir a un antro - pedí y Alice y Rosalie me miraron como si tubiese dos cabezas

- ¿Que dices? - pregunto Alice

- Si, quiero ir, bailar un poco, sentirme libre , salir de esta carcel - dije

- Te has vuelto loca - susurró Rosalie

- Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar , tarde o temprano - dijo Alice.

Rosalie y Alice empezaron a murmurar cosas sin sentido mientras se movían de un lado a otro de mi habitación

- Chicas - grité llamando su atención.

Ambas voltearon a verme preocupadas

- Ya dejen de dar vueltas al asunto, no estoy loca ni esquisofrenica, simplemente quiero pasar un buen rato , por favor - les pedí.

Alice y Rosalie me miraron un largo rato y luego entre ellas.

Ambas suspiraron y asintieron.

Lo había logrado

- A las 8 estamos aca - dijeron desapareciendo.

Suspire. Realmente lo que quería era embriagarme hasta no recordar mi nombre , capaz morir en el proceso y no saber de nada.

Vivir un día sin preocupaciones , sólo la de el dolor de cabeza que tendré al día siguiente al despertar.

Suspire mientrás me ponía a hacer todas las tareas atrazadas. Así por lo menos tendría una escusa para no llorar , ni pensar en él , ni sentir que mi vida ya no vale.

Cuando se hicieron las 7 y media me aliste.

Me puse una de esas camisas que mi papá miraría y diría "¿te quieres prostituir?", que claramente yo odiaba y Alice amaba.

Era verde y cubría lo suficiente de delante y la espalda estaba totalmente al descubierto, tenía un cinturon negro y unos jeans color negro que me quedaban ajustados , según Alice "resaltaban la figura".

Me maquille sólo la boca y algo de sombra , y deje que mi cabello tomara forma sola luego de un relajante baño.

No podía parar de pensar en que esto era una mala idea y cápaz muy tonta .

¿Pero que cosa no he hecho yo esta semana que no ha sido totalmente un error? - pensé con ironía.

El timbre sonó y salí a abrir la puerta. Allí estaban Alice con un vestido negro hasta las rodillas y unos tacones que la hacían ver tan alta como yo. Y Rosalie con un escote color celeste y unas sandalias.

Ambas me miraron con los ojos como plato pero evitaron comentar algo y se los agradecía intermanete.

Porque a pesar de no saber bien a donde iba ni que hacía , estaba conciente de lo que mi salida traería como consecuencias

1- Una fuerte resaca

2- Olvidarme de Edward por un día entero y al día siguiente despertarme llorando por que se va

3- Un fuerte regaño y tal vez un castigo

4- Preocupación innecesaria

5- Soborno de parte de mis amigas.

Pero nada importaba en este preciso instante.

Nos subimos al porche de Alice sin decir nada, creo que el ambiente estaba lo suficientemente tenso como para romperlo.

- Ok, esta son las reglas Isabella , no tomarás más de la cuenta como para que no podamos llevarte de vuelta a casa , no ligaras y mucho menos haras ninguna clase de stripper - dijo Alice y evité rodar los ojos

Creo que Alice no había superado aquella primera vez en la que me emborrache y hice unas de esas cuantas cosas.

- Si, mi general - bromeé haciendo que el semblante de Rosalie se llenara de preocupación.

Seguro se estaban preguntando si era capás de salir viva.

Y yo tambien me lo preguntaba.

Las 3 nos bajamos y enseguida sentí unas cuantas miradas específicamente sobre mi. Fruncí el ceño. Nunca era así.

- ¿Qué cambio? - pregunte

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Rosalie

- Me mirán - expliqué y Alice rodó los ojos

- Viniste al lugar indicado con la blusa indicada para los depredadores, Bella ten cuidado - me advirtió Alice y yo asentí mientrás iba directo a la barra.

Barra libre , mi gozo en un poso.

- Por favor deme dos cervezas - pedí y el camarero me miro raro.

Claro, debe ser raro que una chica como yo pida esa clase de cervezas, o es eso o es que me reconoció.

Luego de un rato ya había bebido como 6 cervezas ¿o eran 5? ¿quien las cuenta?.

Oía un montón de gritos como si hubiera una pelea pero estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para no pararme.

Desde que llegue había perdido de vista a Alice y Rosalie.

Fruncí el ceño y bebí un martini.

(Alice POV)

Rosalie y yo al ver como Bella iba directo a la barra decidimos ir a la pista a bailar.

Como extrañaba a Jazz. Y al parecer no era la única que pensaba en un chico.

Miré a Rosalie y sonreí. Estabamos enamoradas totalmente. ¿Pero como no estarlo si son tan... ellos?

Mire a Bella y vi que seguía en su proceso de liberar sus penas aunque sabía claramente que era una vaga escusa para dejar de pensar en mi hermano.

Suspire.

Sentí como unos brazos rodeaban mi espalda y me sobresalté estaba a punto de girtar cuando reconocí la voz.

- ¿Que hace una señorita tan linda como usted solita? - pregunto mi Jazz

Me volté y lo abrazé fuertemente

- Te extrañaba - le susurre y el sonrío dandome un beso en los labios.

- Yo más - me dijo y empezamos a bailar al ritmo de la música.

- Me alegra que no estés borracha - me susurro al oído y yo me estremecí.

Vi que Emmet se estaba besando con Rosalie y sonreí. Ambos eran la pareja perfecta. Se completaban uno al otro.

Y no podía estar más feliz por ellos.

- No ¿porque habría de estarlo? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño

- Acabo de dejar a Edward totalmente borracho en la barra - susurro y yo abrí los ojos como platos

!Mierda Edward y Bella están en el mismo lugar!

Jasper se dió cuenta que me quede paralizada y me miró preocupado

- ¿Que ocurre? - preguntó

- Bella , tambien decidió liberar sus penas el mismo día y mismo lugar - dije y Jasper suspiró

- Esos dos no podían seguir evitandose - susurro y y yo asentí sintiendome segura.

Jasper siempre lograba hacerme eso, hacerme sentir bien cuando no lo estaba

- Supongo que tienes razón, ¿que podría ocurrir? - pregunte y Jasper sonrío

- No lose , pero como ambos están ebrios es mejor no averiguarlo - dijo Jasper riendo

Rodé los ojos y le heche un vistazo a la barra.

Logré ver a Edward tomandose una botella entera de Tequila y al otro lado de la barra estaba Bella.

Bien , al menos aún no se habían visto.

Una música que Rosalie y yo conocíamos muy bien empezo a invadir el antro y pude ver como Bella se levanta de su asiento tambaleandose patéticamente.

Rosalie y yo abrimos los ojos como platos.

Que no se le ocurra , que no se le ocurra.

La música de Califormia Girls empezó a sonar y al mismo tiempo Bella movía sus caderas a la par.

Agarro a un hombre que parecía disfrutar mucho del espectaculo y empezó a bailarle de la manera que sólo ella sabía hacer. Mierda sabía que había sido una mala idea.

Oi a Emmet reir y luego quejarse por un presunto golpe de parte de Rosalie.

En otro momento me habría reido de no ser porque vi como Edward se levantaba de su sitio.

Ya empezaba lo peor..

(Bella POV)

No pude evitar bailar esta canción. Simplemente la amaba.

Con una botella en la mano y aún bailando con aquel hombre grité:

- Que viva el alcohol

Muchas risas y pitas se oyeron y yo sólo lo ignoraba.

No sabía que hacía con certesa.

Un carraspeó detrás mío me hizo voltearme y a la vez tambalearme.

Mi mente me estaba haciendo una mala jugada.

No podía ser cierto que él estubiese aquí.

Cerré los ojos y me los froté suavemente volviendolos a abrir.

Genial , su imagen seguía ahí.

Quizás ya estoy en el más alla

- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar - sentenció mientrás me jalaba de la pista y me arrebataba la botella de smirnoff.

Iba a replicar pero de repente todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Bueno girlss un capituloooo y ya :D**

**Creo...**

**Es que estoy pensando en hacer u mini cap donde explique las citas de Rose y Emm , la de Ali y Jazz , y la relación de Leah y Jake.**

**Nose, ¿que me dicen ustedes?**

**Bueno realmente me gusto el cap :D**

**Jejeje espero sus reviews**

**Ya salí del cole pero presiento que me castigaran por mis notas :S**

**Mientrás más reviews me dejen más rapido actualizare ;)**


	14. Callate y besame

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

_Summary:_ Ella estudia en el colegio de la famosa banda musical , pero ella no le interesa , pero cuando conozca al cantante de ojos verde ¿cambiara su opinión?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Parpadee repeditas veces por la fuerte luz que se filtraba por mis parpados.

¿Qué domonios? - pensé con un resoplido.

Me giré al otro lado de la cama y me tope con algo duro.

Fruncí el ceño.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud para encontrarme con un pecho bien formado y que conocía bastante bien.

Si, ya morí.

Alzé la vista y ahí estaba él, viendome con los ojos entrecerrados. Tenía su mano al rededor de mi cintura.

Note que mi camisa se había subido un poco. Pero.. yaba.

!Ésta no es mi camisa!

Me paré de la cama lo más rapido que pude haciendo sobresaltar a Edward.

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos como plato mientras me tambaleaba y resoplo.

Se acerco a mi y me ayudo a sentarme de nuevo.

Entonces caí en cuenta que ésta no era mi cama , no era mi cuarto , no era mi casa.

¿Qué mierda?

Detalle la habitación y vi la guitarra electrica al fondo de ella. Claro, era la habitación de Edward.

Un momento. ¿Que hago yo en su habitación?

- ¿Planeas hablar? - pregunto con cansancio y yo lo mire mal.

Al chocar con sus ojos esmeraldas caí en cuenta de la verdad.

De todo lo que había pasado. Se suponía que no le hablaría más, que nisiquiera nos veríamos y ahora estoy aquí en su habitación.

Que ironía.

Negue repetidas veces con la cabeza mientrás me itentaba levantar sin exito.

Ya mi equilibrio era malo, y con resaca era peor.

- Deja de levantarte , terminaras en el piso - dijo y yo suspire.

Tenía razón.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y su voz me parecían gritos.

Edward rodó los ojos y salio de la habitación dejandome sola.

Me iva a levantar a encararle , pero no podía.

Ni fisica ni psicologicamente.

Los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegaron a mi como si de una película se tratara.

Yo bebida , yo bailando , Edward jalándome y luego negro.

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Me habré desmayado?

En la mesa de noche estaba mi celular así que lo agarré y llamé a Alice

- Alice - susurre y un grito en la otra línea me hizo fruncir el ceño

- Bella - gritó

- Alice , me duele la cabeza por favor - dije y oí una risita

- Sorry, se me olvido que debes estar pasando por la resaca de tu vida - dijo

- Si, bueno a parte de eso ¿que paso? - pregunte

- Larga historia , un chico te golpeó , aunque fue sin querer , tenías que ver la cara de Edward , se armó la pelea del siglo, luego te llevamos a su casa y yo te cambie de ropa , la tuya apestaba a alcohol - dijo y yo suspire.

Bien no había pasado nada de lo que mi tonta mente había imaginado.

- ¿Qué pensabas? - pregunto quisquilloza Alice

- Nada , gracias - dije colgando.

No estaba para sus gritos o pregunta. Sólo quería dormir , dormir y dormir.

Me acosto en la enorme cama y por acto de reflejo me lleve la almohada a mi cara. Olía a él.

A su perfume másculino totalmente embriagador.

Un carraspeo me hizo levantar la vista. Edward estaba al lado mío con una bandeja en la mano.

La vi y eran unos wafles con café.

Sonreí a medias.

- Gracias pero terminare bomitandolo - dije y el rodó los ojos sentandose en frente mío

- Sería mejor, así sacas todo ese alcohol de tu organismo - dijo y yo resople agarrando un wafle.

Comí en silencio intentando evitar la mirada de Edward que estuvo puesta en mi todo el tiempo.

Al terminar me levanté sin caerme , por mi suerte y baje las escaleras.

Edward estaba detrás mío como esperando sujetarme cuando me callera.

Al llegar a la cocina me sujete de las paredes y puse los platos ahí.

- Pude haberlos llevado yo - me dijo y yo asentí

- Ya has hecho mucho - le dije llendo hacia la puerta de la salida.

Quería largarme de allí, no me importaba mis pertenencias.

Podría comprar otras, pero un nuevo corazón no.

Edward cerró la puerta con una mano y me acorraló contra la pared.

Ambos sonreimos por los recuerdos y yo luego suspire dejándome caer en el piso.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y ninguno dijo nada por un largo tiempo.

- Lo siento - dije y el negó

- Déjame hablar a mi, luego habra tiempo para lo otro - dijo mirandome un largo tiempo, si, sabía a que se refería y prefería evitarlo a toda costa

- ¿Qué demonios hacías allí? , tomando - dijo y yo me encogí de hombros.

- Sólo me divertía - dije y el bufó

- Vaya clase de diversión , además tu no eres así - me dijo serio.

- Tú no me conoces - dije enfadada

- Yo creo que si - dijo y yo negue

- No lo creas - dije y miré sus ojos que reflejaban un gran dolor.

Mi pecho dolío. Ahora me sentía la bruja mala del cuento.

- Vale, entonces lo que tubimos fue una mentira - dijo y yo fruncí el ceño

- ¿Que tuvimos? - grité encolerisada

- Una amistad , una gran amistad , creí que ambos confiábamos en el otro, me equivoque - dijo levantandoce del suelo

Yo me quede sentada allí un largo tiempo viendo como subía las escaleras y cerraba su cuarto.

Suspire y me recosté en el suelo cuando se fue.

Me sentía mal, no sólo una estupida resaca , mi corazón dolía.

Cerré los ojos intentando borrar todo. Intentar abrir los ojos y ver que todo fue una enorme pesadilla.

Que jamás lo conocí.

Una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla ante ese pensamiento.

Unas caricias en mi cabello me hicieron removerme inquieta.

Fruncí el ceño.

Se suponía que estaba en el piso sola y porque me siento comoda.

Abrí los ojos y me encontre con sus ojos esmeraldas viendome fijamente.

Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que si seguía en el suelo, sólo que mi cabeza estaba sobre el regazo de Edward.

Me intenté apartar para no molestarlo pero el me lo impidió

- No te vayas - pidió y yo no dije nada.

No habían palabras.

Sólo los recuerdos del día en que Edward me llamó llorando vinieron a mi mente.

Como aquel hombre me rodeaba con sus brazos.

Sollozaba y me decía que no me fuera.

Que me quedara junto a él.

Sólo el sonido de nuestras respiraciones acopladas y sus suaves manos recorriendo mis mejillas y cabellos.

Suspire y me aparté un poco mientras él tomaba mis manos entre las suyas.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo y el sonrío

- Extrañaba esto - dijo y yo asentí.

Yo tambien - pensé.

Pero no pensaba decirselo.

¿A que le temes? - pregunto una voz en mi cabeza.

Fruncí el ceño. Yo pensé que mi consiencia se había ido.

Sigo aquí - dijo mi consiencia y yo rodé los ojos

Ya lo noté - pensé

- Bella.. yo.. lo siento, no quise gritarte, es sólo que .. me duele , saber que te vuelvo a ver , te tengo entre mis brazos, pero no somos nada , ya ni amigos somos, sólo porque fui un tonto - dijo y yo suspire

Joder Cullen callate ¿no ves que me lastiman tus palabras? - grité mentalmente

- Por favor, dime algo , dime lo que sea , que me odias , lo que sea , pero por favor , necesito escucharte - pidió acunando mi mejilla entre sus manos.

Me picaban los ojos. Mi pecho temblo y supe que no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo.

No, teniendolo así de cerca de mi.

Un sollozo se escapo de mis labios y enseguida me vi rodeada por sus brazos que me acunaban protegiendome.

Siempre era así, siempre pasaba eso.

Siempre que estaba entre sus brazos me sentía protegida y amada.

Sonreí entre lagrimas.

Tal vez sea más fácil olvidar - pensé

Pero imposible - me dijo la voz en mi cabeza.

- Bella no llores - me pidió y yo intente tranquilizarme.

Luego de unos minutos pude tranquilizarme

- Ven - dijo ayudandome a levantarme.

Me guío hasta la sala de piano y nos sentamos allí sin decir nada.

Miré por la ventana y vi que todo estaba oscuro.

Me sobresalté.

- ¿Que tan tarde es? - pregunte y el suspiro

- Ya es de madrugada - dije y yo abrí los ojos como plato

- Ya Alice habló con tu papá , no hay problema - me dijo y yo asentí.

Edward comenzó a tocar una melodía en el piano que no había escuchado antés y cerre los ojos dejandome llevar.

Era hermosa.

- Bella por favor, no podemos esquivar el tema todo el tiempo , me duele - dijo con la voz rota y yo sentí mi corazón encojerse.

Le estaba haciendo daño al ser que más amaba en esta tierra.

Una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla y Edward se acercó a mi a limpiarmela.

Su aliento choco con el mío y supe que estaba perdida.

Al demonio con mi actitud , con la de él , con todo.

Me acerque a él y lo bese.

Al principio sentí su sorpresa y luego me correspondía.

Ese beso estaba cargado de desespero, tristeza , necesidad y amor por parte de ambos.

Aunque el no lo supiera.

Puse mis brazos al rededor de su cuello acercandolo más a mi y el acaricio mis mejillas.

Su tacto era suave y delicado , pero a la vez necesitado.

Ambos nos necesitabamos y eso estaba claro

Cuando nos faltaba el aire Edward se separo colocando su frente con la mía y ambos jadeabamos.

Sonreí por inersia al verlo agitado.

Se veía tan irreal.

No iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Puse mis manos sobre su pecho y me acerque a él mientras lo volvía a besar con urgensia.

Edward volvió a corresponderme el beso pero pude notar algo de duda.

Abrí un poco su camisa para poder tener una perfecta visión de su torso desnudo y lo seguí acariciando.

Luego enredé mis manos en su cabello y el tomo mi cintura empujandome más hacia él.

De nuestros cuerpos no había casi nada de distancia.

Sólo nos separaba la ropa.

Baje mis manos hasta su pantalón e intente desabrocharselo pero él me lo impidió poniendo sus manos sobre las mías y llevandolas hacia su pecho.

Seguimos besandonos hasta que volvió a faltar el aire.

- Bella - dijo agitado y yo negué - por favor dime que piensas - pidió y volví a negar volviendo a unir nuestros labios.

Eran adictivos.

Edward me separo con delicadeza y yo fruncí el ceño

- Pensé que me deseabas - dije con la voz entre cortada por la falta de aire y el asintió

- Te deseo más que a nada en este mundo, pero - lo interrumpí

- Entonces no hay peros - le dije volviendo a besarlo.

Esta vez no puso resistencia y terminamos recostados en el ancho banco del piano.

Yo encima de Edward. Edward puso sus brazos al rededor de mis muslos y me apreto más a él.

Ambos jadeamos.

Empecé a desabroharle el pantalón y el no puso resistencia.

Cuando se los quite pude ver sus boxers negros.

Sonreí.

Volví a besarlo mordiendole el labio mientras el pasaba sus manos por mis muslos hasta llegar a mi trasero.

Pude ver que tenía dudas así que moví sus manos hacia mi trasero haciendo que lo tocara sin ningun problema.

No me importaba nada.

Paso sus manos por debajo de mi camisa tocando toda mi espalda haciendo que soltara un gemido involuntario contra sus labios.

Edward suspiro y me aparto de él haciendo que quedara sentada sobre su regazo.

Fruncí el ceño

- Bella , estás mal, tienes resaca - dijo y yo negué

- Edward, se me quito hace más de 5 horas - dije y el asintió pensativo

- Entonces , dime ¿porque haces esto? - dijo y yo suspire

- Porque quiero - dije y el asintió

- Entonces dejame llevarte a mi habitación , quiero que sea allá - dijo y yo asentí.

Edward me ayudo a subir las escaleras y al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta con llave.

Yo frunci el ceño

- ¿Hay alguien aca? - pregunte y el negó

- Costumbre - dijo y yo asentí volviendo a juntar nuestros labios.

Poco a poco fuimos callendo en la cama y el quedo encima mío.

Empecé a quitarle la camisa mientrás tocaba sus músculos.

Edward empecó a quitarme mi camisa con delicadeza y yo me sentí desfallecer

Involuntariamente quede encima de él y cuando alzé la vista temblé.

Al fondo del cuarto llamando mi atención estaban 3 maletas negras y yo un boleto de avión sobre ella.

Me levanté de Edward y me senté en la cama dejandolo confundido.

Mis ojos picaban nuevamente pero estaba harta de llorar.

¿Porque llegue tan lejos?

¿Porque ese repentino sentimiento de querer hacerlo con él?

¿Porque no me fui cuando debi?

Edward se acercó a mi y se sentó a mi lado mirandome confundido

- Entonces es cierto - susurre

- ¿Que cosa? - pregunto

- Que te vas - dije y el asintió lentamente

Me levanté de la cama sin importar que estaba en sostén , me daba igual.

Ya nada me importaba.

Se iría, sólo eso.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto pero una mano me lo impidió.

Me volteé bruscamente con lagrimas en mis ojos y Edward se quedo paralizado un tiempo

- ¿Por que lloras? - pregunto

- Por nada - dije pero el agarro mis dos manos evitandome irme

- Edward sueltame - pedí y él negó - Edward - pedí

- Dime porque lloras - pidió y yo negué entre lágrimas - no debería molestarte que me vaya , me odias - dijo y yo estube a punto de burlarme de no ser porque mi corazón estaba rompiendose en pedazos lentamente

- Te equivocas Edward , te equivocas , jamás te he odiado - dije y el alzó una ceja

- ¿Si no es eso porque me rechazaste? ¿porque te negaste a seguir nuestra amistad? - dijo y yo solté un sollozo

- Porque te quiero , porque me enamore de ti , porque te amo , porque .. - me vi interrumpida cuando sus labios chocaron con los míos en un beso lleno de ternura.

Edward puso sus manos sobre mi cintura y yo me deje llevar.

Pude sentir a Edward sonriendo.

Me apartó luego de un tiempo y me abrazo levantandome del suelo

- Edward - grité y el me bajo

- ¿Me amas? - dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

Aquel brillo que extrañaba de el.

Yo asentí y el me dio un corto beso en los labios sonriendo

- Bella , soy el hombre más feliz del mundo - gritó haciendome sonreir.

Pero mi sonrisa duro poco recordando unas cuantas cosas

- Edward , detente por favor - pedí y el me miró confundido

- ¿Porque? - preguntó y yo suspire

- Porque me haras sentir peor teniendo esta clase de recuerdos cuando te vayas - dije y el asintió.

Se acercó a sus maletas y agarró el voleto de avión.

- ¿Porque .. - me vi interrumpida cuando Edward lo rompio en pedazitos.

Fruncí el ceño mientrás el me alzaba por los aires

- ¿Porque lo rompiste? - pregunte

- Bella me amas ¿hay otro motivo mejor? - pregunto haciendo que yo riera

Nos volvimos a besar ya sin ningun tipo de restricción.

Ya no había esa clase de deseo carnal.

Ya no había desespero.

Ya no había tristeza.

Ahora sólo había el amor entre dos personas.

- Se suponía que éste debía ser nuestro primer beso - dijo y yo sonreí.

- Digamos que lo fue - dije y el sonrío anchamente mientras besaba repetidas veces mi mejilla.

Me recoste en la cama sobre el hombro de Edward quien estaba jugando con mi cabello

- ¿Cuando te diste cuenta? - pregunto

- Supongo que cuando salí de tu casa - dije y el me miró un largo rato

- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste? - pregunto y yo negue

- Soy una cobarde - dije y el asintió

- Los dos lo somos - dijo besando mi cabeza.

Cerré los ojos llevandome por la sensación del momento.

Miré por la ventana y vi que ya estaba amaneciendo.

Miré el gran reloj y vi que sólo faltaba una hora para ir al colegio

- Edward , colegio - dije y el frunció el ceño.

Se veía adorable.

- No iré - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Bueno pues yo si - dije levantandome pero me atrajo hacia el haciendo que volviera a caer a su lado

- No me dejes - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Es sólo el colegio - dije y el negó

- No , dejame disfrutar un sólo día entero contigo - dijo y yo fruncí el ceño.

- Llevamos 2 días juntos - le recordé

- Pero quiero un día entero en el que pueda hacer esto - dijo besandome - esto - dijo acariciando mis mejillas - y esto - dijo tocando mi espalda - sin tener restricciones - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Edward - pedí y el negó con una sonrisa

- Bella , mañana vamos , dejame un día - pidió con un tonto puchero y yo rodé los ojos

- Vale , vale tu ganas - dije frustrada y Edward sonrío anchamente atrayendome hacia él.

Me beso la boca un largo tiempo y luego paso a besarme el cuello haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara.

Edward sonrío y empezó a bajar sus labios hasta llegar a mis senos.

Recorde que aún estaba en sostén y me sonroje furiosamente

¿Qué diablos te pasa? , hace una hora estabas queriendo desnudarlo y ahora te sonrojas - dijo mi consiencia y yo la ignore.

Edward puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas volviendome a besar mientrás yo soltaba un gemido.

Edward paro de besarme y sonrío de lado

- Bella - dijo y yo abrí los ojos

- Mmm - dije

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - pregunto y yo sonreí anchamente volviendo a unir nuestros labios

- ¿Eso es un si? - pregunto entre besos

- Callate y besame , novio - dije y lo sentí sonreir mientras volvía a besarme.

Su boca bajaba de vez en cuando a mis pechos haciendome temblar.

Este hombre jugaba con mis nervios.

Éste juego lo pueden jugar dos Cullen - pensé mientras me ponía sobre él.

Edward estaba de espaldas asi que me acosté sobre su espalda y empecé a morderle la oreja haciendo que el gimiera.

Sonreí contra su piel y empecé a besarle el cuello bajando por su espalda.

Edward dio una vuelta rapida y quedo mirandome directamente con ojos divertidos

Volvimos a besarnos mientras reiamos.

Luego de un largo tiempo entre besos y caricias caímos dormidos.

Ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin duda alguna este había sido el mejor día de mi vida

* * *

**Bueno chicass aquiii esta el capitulo.**

**Sorry por dejarlas tantos días xD**

**Fueron 10 días realmente.**

**Es que no me llegaba la inspiracion jejeje**

**El tan esperado beso :D**

**Puse algo de Lemmon jeje**

**Pero el epilogo si tendra LEMMOOOOOOON XD .**

**Un día de estos , antés del epílogo haré un pequeño capitulo donde explique las relaciones de Jake-Leah , Alice-Jasper y Rose-Emmet.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews.**


	15. Así es como paso

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

_Summary:_ Ella estudia en el colegio de la famosa banda musical , pero ella no le interesa , pero cuando conozca al cantante de ojos verde ¿cambiara su opinión?

* * *

**(Leah POV)**

Se suponía que me vería con Bella para hablar un rato de cosas de chicas.

Rodé los ojos al oirme pensar de esa manera. Jamás pense querer tener una charla así, pero ahora la necesitaba y bastante y mi única .. amiga cercana era Bella.

Justo cuando agarre mi abrigo para salir en busca de Bella mi celular sonó.

Dos mensajes.

Leí el primero , era de Bella

_Leah, lo siento estoy algo enferma. No podré ir , espero que no te enojes y lo siento por avisar tan tarde.. no tuve tiempo. _

_Te quiero._

Suspire volviendo a poner el abrigo en el perchero y me tiré en mi gran sillón mientras encendía la televisión.

Agarre mi celular y vi el otro mensaje.

Jacob

_Hola Leah , este.. soy Jacob._

_Quería decirte que las cosas no salieron como lo planeabamos y pues mi papá no logró conseguir los voletos._

_Supongo.. que somos malos amigos o algo así._

_Bueno, espero que nos podamos ver este domingo en la tarde._

Sonreí mientras me lo imaginaba rascandose su cabeza en señal de confusión. Tan típico de él.

Me puse mis converse y un poco de perfume y salí en dirección a la casa de Paul.

Toque el timbre unas 4 veces y alfinal me abrió Paul con expresión cansada

- ¿Qué quieres a esta hora? - pregunto dando un gran bostezo

- Oye es tu cumpleaños, no deberías seguir durmiendo - dije y el rodó los ojos

- Son las 8 Leah - dijo en un intento fallido de cerrar la puerta en mis narices

- Me vale la hora que sea , vamos a arreglarte y saldremos , es tu cumpleaños - dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

Estuve una media hora intentando levantar a Paul de su estado de inconciencia o "sueño" cuando tocaron el timbre.

Volteé a ver a Paul quien dormía placidamente con la cabeza apoyada en un estante.

Rodé los ojos y abrí la puerta.

Allí estaba tan perfecto como siempre , Jacob con una pequeña caja bailando entre sus manos.

Sonreimos al mismo tiempo haciendo que bajara la mirada apenada

Joder. ¿donde estaba la Leah fría?

- Así que.. tambien te sentiste culpable - dijo y yo asentí

- Pasa - le dije y el entró rodando los ojos al ver a Paul durmiendo

- ¿Muy temprano no? - dijo sentandose en la cocina

Bufé enojada

- No debería de serlo, es decir es su cumpleaños - dije y el asintió encerrado en sus pensamientos

Luego de unos minutos de silencio Paul bostezó sobresaltandonos a ambos

- ¿Que hacen aqui? - pregunto y yo rodé los ojos

- Feliz cumpleaños, tío - dijo Jacob y Paul sonrío complacido.

Vaya, ya se había despertado

- Feliz cumpleaños , Paul - le dije abrazandolo.

- Vale sin sentimentalismo , miren que hoy tengo un viaje importante - dijo y tanto Jacob como yo lo miramos con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Qué? - preguntamos ambos

- Oh si.. no les dije .. pero decidí que no valía la pena pasar un cumpleaños sin la persona que realmente quieres - lo interrumpí

- Vale, gracias - dije y el rodó los ojos

- Me refiero a Rachel , decidí que hoy sería el día en que la vería otra vez, luego de dos largos años, y no abrá un pero para cuando le proponga matrimonio - dijo y Jacob que en ese momento estaba tomando agua la escupió por toda la cocina

- Oye acababa de limpiar - se quejó Paul

- ¿Qué tu que? - gritamos los dos y nos miramos un rato

- Tenemos que dejar de hacer eso - dije y el asintió

- Chicos no exajeren, no es gran cosa, sólo es - jacob lo interrumpió

- Unir tu vida , estar por siempre a su lado y tener que aguantar sus constantes berrinches - dijo Jacob y yo lo fulminé con la mirada desilucionada de que ese fuera su concepto de compromiso.

- Lose, ¿acaso no es fenomenal? - dijo con una gran sonrisa contagiosa

El timbre empezó a sonar y Paul fue abriendole la puerta a varios chicos de la reserva que empezaron a llegar con regalos en sus manos y cervezas.

Rodé los ojos al ver a Jacob reir y aplaudir con ellos.

Siempre sería tan ciego. Y aquí estaba yo , tonta por él.

- ¿Así que tu y Jake? - pregunto Paul llegando a mi lado.

Lo miré incredula y negue rehuyendo su mirada.

De todos mis amigos , el era el que siempre lograba sacarme la verdad y por eso lo odiaba.

- Claro y .. ¿mi regalo? - pregunto y yo rodé los ojos entregandole una pequeña envoltura donde se encontraba una suma considerable de dinero.

El alzó una ceja y al ver el monto de plata sonrío abrazandome

- Supongo que eso cubrira los daños que causen ustedes en mi casa - dijo y yo lo miré confundida

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? - pregunte

- El vuelo sale en 2 horas , tengo que estar en el aeropuerto ya , despidete de todos por mi - dijo y yo asentí triste.

- ¿Es un adios para siempre? - pregunte y el negó

- Prometo venir tan pronto como pueda y espero que con compañía - dijo y yo sonreí feliz de que al menos el si pudiera encontrar su felicidad.

Cuando nos asercamos a la puerta , Paul volteó a mirarme

- No dejes que su comportamiento te confunda , siempre es así de tonto, pero se quieren , dale la oportunidad - dijo refiriéndose a Jake mientras me picaba un ojo y desaparecía de mi vista

Luego de que pasara una hora la gente empezó a notar la ausencia de Paul. Rodé los ojos internamente

-Chicos Paul ha ido a recuperar a su amada - dije y todos ahuyaron y se oyeron algunos comentarios tontos

- Y a proponerle matrimonio - chilló Jacob y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

Anté la risa de todos me fui enojada de ese lugar y me quede en el patio trasero.

Sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado luego de unos minutos y no tuve que voltearme para saber de que se trataba de Jacob

- E.. Leah ¿que es lo que te molesta? - pregunto y bufé

- ¿Honestamente? , todo - dije y el frunció el ceño

- Note tu expresión cuando hablabamos de matrimonio - dijo y yo asentí esperando que dijera algo mejor que esas vagas palabras.

Tomo aire y prosigió

- No quise parecer insensible ante el tema , es sólo que ya .. le he dado muchas vueltas a ese asunto.. y pienso que es algo precipitado - dijo mirandome fijamente como esperando que lo contradiciera o algo por el estilo.

El sabía que yo era muy terca y de mi no iba a obtener más que unas simples 6 palabras o algo así

- Si hay amor no es precipitado - dije y el me miró detenidamente y una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios haciendome alzar una ceja.

Que bipolar.

- Entonces , supongo que si hago esto no esta mal - dijo y se arodillo frente a mi mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo roja.

Lo miré confundida y el agarro mi mano.

- Leah , precipitado es la palabra exacta para describir esto, pero nos conocemos desde que nacimos y creo que desde que te vi note lo linda que eras , lo especial que eres , Leah eres la unica chica que ha llamado mi atención , la unica chica que está todos los días , minutos y segundos en mis pensamientos , la única con la que me gustaría atarme y aguantar sus berrinches - dijo ésto último con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro - Leah ¿me harías el honor de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo y casarme contigo? - pregunto y yo lo miré sin entender nada.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora pero mi cerebro estaba bloqueado

- Jake no es gracioso - dije y el frunció el ceño

- No pretendo serlo, es sólo la verdad - dijo aún arodillado y pude ver en sus ojos lo cierto de sus palabras.

Me arodille a su lado y tome su cara entre mis manos

- ¿Desde cuando sientes eso por mi? - pregunte y el sonrío

- Creo que desde hace exactamente 1 año, cuando me dijiste que estabas harta de esperar a un principe azul y que te ibas a volver lesbiana - dijo sacarrón y yo me sonroje.

Vale, eso había sido una soberana tontería

- Entonces pensé que quizás hasta lesbiana te verías hermosa y me di cuenta de que no te podía sacar de mi mente ni un sólo segundo y todo llevo a esto , y si te preguntas si esto estaba planeado, realmente no , quería esperar unos meses , pero.. - sonrío mirandome fijamente y yo asentí.

- Sí - susurre y el me miró confundido

- ¿Que? - pregunto

- Maldición Jacob , si acepto casarme contigo - dije y el me beso.

Mi corazón empezo a latir como loco y dio un vuelvo cuando sentí como Jacob ponía la sortija en mi dedo.

Oí unos chiflidos pero tanto Jacob como yo los ignoramos.

Vale, supongo que la charla que iba a tener con Bella sería ya distinta.

Quizás hasta le pido que sea mi madrina de bodas - pensé feliz.

**(Alice POV)**

Rosalie había conseguido una cita con Emmet y por supuesto Jasper me había invitado a salir con él.

Habíamos arreglado una cita doble para el viernes.

Rosalie y yo nos arreglamos lo mejor que pudimos.

Yo había maquillado a Rosalie con un poco de sombra morada en los ojos y un lip gloss lila.

Su vestido era por supuesto de todos los colores morados que existían.

Caían en forma de arcoiris y le llegaba hasta la rodilla.

Tenía un gran escote y traía unos agradables guantes blancos que le permitieron combinar aquel vestido con unos stiletos blancos.

Una gargantilla blanca y una flor en su cabello blanca.

Rosalie me había maquillado con una sombra rosada y un lip gloss fupsia.

Mi vestido era ajustado en la parte de los senos y luego caía en forma de cascada hasta un poco mas abajo de mis rodillas. Era de un color rosa palido.

Me puse unos tacones negros y una gargantilla rosa.

Ambas nos miramos al espejo satisfechas y salimos a esperar a aquellos dos chicos que cambiarían nuestras vidas.

**(Rosalie POV)**

Cuando Alice y yo salimos de su casa , allí estaba el jeep de Emmet esperandonos.

Yo me senté en el copiloto al lado de Emmet y Jasper fue tan caballeroso de abrirle la parte de atrás a Alice y se sentaron juntos.

Puntos a favor de Jasper por caballerosidad - pensé

- ¿A donde iremos? - pregunte y Emmet sonrío dandome una mirada significativa

- Nosotros iremos a un restaurante cerca de aquí - dijo y fruncí el ceño

- ¿Y nosotros? - pregunto Alice

- Sorpresa - susurro Jasper y pude imaginarlos a ambos sonrojados.

Sonreí y Emmet tambien lo hizo. Supongo que pensaba lo mismo.

- ¿Pero y quien se llevara el Jeep? - pregunto Alice

- Supongo que no hay problema en que yo me lo lleve ¿no es así Emmet? - pregunto Jasper y el asintió mirandome de reojo.

Me sonroje y miré por la ventana mientras veía como el famosos restaurante "Brava mar" se aparecía frente a mis ojos.

Sonreí anchamente mientrás Emmet muy caballerosamente me abría la puerta del copiloto

- Nos veremos despues - dijo Emmet en modo de despedida a Alice y Jasper.

Entramos al restaurante , Emmet sujetaba mi cintura contra él haciendome sentir protegida

- Mesa reservada , 15 - dijo Emmet y el mesero asintió guiandonos hacia una mesa completamente vacía.

No había nadie alrededor, de hecho era acojedora.

Nos sentamos uno frente del otro y Emmet sonrío

- Te ves hermosa - dijo y yo asentí mientras leía el menú.

- Unos rabioles esta bien - dijo Emmet y yo asentí.

Luego de pedir la comida , Emmet y yo la pasamos platicando de cosas triviales.

Luego de una larga hora tras haber comido y reido hasta el cansancio una música lenta empezó a sonar y Emmet se levantó.

Imité su gesto pensando que saldríamos del lugar pero Emmet me sorprendió agarrando mi cintura y empezando a dar vueltas conmigo.

Supuse que estabamos bailando y le segui el ritmo.

Nuestras respiraciones chocaban y su nariz estaba muy cerca de la mía.

- Rosalie - susurro Emmet y yo lo miré confundida

- Mmm - susurre

- Quería contarte un pequeño secreto - me susurro al oído causandome un escalofrío por toda mi espina dorsal.

Asentí y el sonrío

- Jamás me fuiste indiferente , en cada concierto te veía apoyandome , gritando por mi , siempre observaba a ti y Bella cuando se la pasaban juntos, mas por Edward que por mi, pero me di cuenta de lo bella que eras , luego inconscientemente me fui acercando más a ti y sin darme cuenta ya sabía cada mínimo detalle de ti , no signfica que te haya acosado , es sólo que .. - no lo deje terminar ya que le di un corto beso en los labios

- No me quejo de eso - dije y el sonrío burlón

- Entonces decidí que sería bueno dejar de ser un cobarde , es decir canto frente a millones de personas y no puedo nisiquiera hablar con coherencia frente a ti - dijo y yo sonreí

- Lo estás haciendo - le recordé y el negó

- Pareciera, pero podría decirlo mejor - dijo y yo sonreí satisfecha mientrás santía como mi pecho se llenaba de felicidad

- Intentalo - lo reté y el suspiró

- Rosalie te amo - me dijo y yo sonreí anchamente. Creí que mis mejillas saldrían de su lugar al haberlo oir pronunciar esas dos palabras tan magicas

- Supongo que es mi turno ¿no? - pregunte y el negó tapando mi boca con su dedo

- Sólo necesito que me respondas ésto ya que no te quiero obligar a decir un te amo todavía, prefiero que me conoscas a fondo , sólo dime.. ¿que te gusta de mi? - pregunto y yo no me lo pensé para responder

- Sinceramente , tu rostro , tu voz , tu forma de actuar , tu sonrisa , tu cabello , tu forma de sacar de quisio a la gente , tus chistes - dije y el rodó los ojos

- Mis chistes son malos, no hacen reir a nadie - dijo y yo negúe

- A mi tu risa me hace sonreir - dije y el sonrío a medias

- Vale , supongo que eso era lo que necesitaba oir para .. - se quedo pensativo

- ¿Para? - pregunte insitandolo a continuar.

- Esto - dijo juntando nuestros labios en una danza sincronizada.

Jamás habría saboreado unos labios tan deliciosos y calidos como los de él.

Aquel beso estaba cargado de sentimiento y no podía estar más feliz de ello.

Espero que a Alice le esté llendo tan bien como a mi - pensé mientras me dejaba llevar por Emmet hacia una puerta detrás del restaurant

(Alice POV)

Luego de que Rosalie y Emmet se bajaran del auto esperé a que Jasper se bajara y se montara en el asiento de copiloto pero me sorprendió ver que se baja a direcció contraria.

Lo seguí confundida y luego se volteó a mi con una sonrisa. Cogió mi mano y así caminamos hasta quien sabe donde.

La verdad no me importaba realmente , sólo el hecho de estar a su lado.

- ¿Esos tacones te dejaran caminar? - pregunto luego de 5 minutos.

Lo fulminé con la mirada

- Jasper soy capaz de ganar un maratón con ellos - dije con sorna y el rodó los ojos

- No me arriesgare - dijo levantandome en sus brazos.

No refuté , se sentía bien.

Además sabía con certeza que para aquellos brazos musculosos mi peso no implicaba nada

- ¿A donde vamos? - pregunte luego de ver que nos dirigamos a un lugar lleno de arboles y maleza

- Digamos que a revivir tiempos - dijo y yo alzé una ceja cuando me bajo frente a un roble grande.

Alzé una ceja ¿donde estabamos?

- Aquí es - susurro y yo lo miré confundida

- Aquí no hay más que .. - me callé al alzar mi vista y ver que sobre el roble había una casita.

Una casa en el arbol- pense con una gran sonrisa interior.

- No olvidaste lo que te dije - susurre con voz contenida y el sonrío

(Flashback)

- ¿Sabes? , siempre les pedí a mis padres una casita en el arbol y jamás me la dieron - dije y el frunció el ceño

- ¿Porque no? - pregunto

- No se supongo que desconfían de mi - dije y el asintio

- Ya veo, pero no hay problema , podríamos construir una tu y yo - dijo y yo sonreí anchamente

- Algún día - dije sonriendo y el asintió

- Algún día - prometió

(Fin del Flashback)

- ¿Como la encontraste? - pregunte y el sonrío mientras me animama a subirme a la casita.

Con mucha ayuda de Jasper logre subirme y al esta radentro comprove que había espacio suficiente como para que dos adultos entraran y sobrara espacio.

Fruncí el ceño, era más grande de lo normal

- De hecho, la hice yo - dijo y yo lo miré de inmediato

- ¿Encerio? - pregunte emocionada

- Si, hace unos meses , vengo aca cuando estoy triste o necesito algo de paz - dijo y yo sonreí - y ahora supongo que es nuestra casita del arbol - dijo mirandome fijamente a lo que yo me sonroje

Estar mucho tiempo al lado de Bella era peligroso.

- Y.. - Jasper me interrumpió

- Yo lo siento Alice, de verdad quize volver, pero mi mamá - el sonido de mi celular interrumpió mi discurso.

Me debatí entre ver el mensaje , ignorarlo o tirarlo por la ventana.

Si lo ignoraba seguiriía sonando. No

Si lo tiraba por la ventana me quedaría sin celular . No

Muy a mi pesar revise el mensaje. Era de Rosalie.

_Alice, estoy en un cuarto con Emmet . Kyaaa _

Miré detenidamente el mensaje y rodé los ojos sacuidiendo mi cabeza de unas imagenes mentales , no muy agradables

- Creo que Emmet y Rose encontraron diversión - susurre y el se encogió de hombros

- Se me hacía raro que Emmet hubiese cedido su auto a la primera - dijo y yo yo sonreí

- ¿En que estabamos? - pregunté

- E.. si , Alice yo.. el primer día que te vi te reconocí , reconocí a mi princesa , la reconocí y pensé que tu lo harías pero me mirabas con indiferencia o solo como un C.C.J , así que opté por sólo mirarte desde lejos - dijo y yo asentí mientras luchaba contra las ganas de abalanzarme sobre él y besarlo.

- ¿Eso es lo único que me vas a decir? - pregunto confundido y yo sonreí negando con la cabeza

- Realmente , ésto - dije acercandome a él.

Vi como en sus ojos había duda.

Vacilé un poco y despues tome aire y me abalanze sobre él abrazandolo

Pude oír su musical risa y su aliento chocar contra mi cuello.

Nos separamos y ambos sonreiamos como tontos

- ¿Me permites? - pregunto mirando mis labios.

Sonreí mientras asentía y en cuestión de segundos nuestras lenguas hacían un baile para demostrar cuanto amor había entre los dos.

Un suspiro se escapo de mis labios cuando nos separamos y el acarició mi mjeilla con suma delicadeza

- Supongo que ya está obvio , pero , te amo - me susurro sonriendo y yo solté un chillido que lo hizo sonreir más aún

- ¿Quieres ser mi novio? - pregunte y el bufó

- Alice ya te dije que soy yo el que pregunta esa clase de cosas - dijo y yo le saque la lengua

- ¿Y..? - pregunté

- Supongo que si me preguntan diremos que yo pregunte ¿verdad? - pregunto y yo rodé los ojos

- Como digas - dije y el sonrío acercandome hacia su pecho mientras jugaba con mi cabello

- Claro que si mi pequeña princesa - me susurro volviendo a unir nuestros labios.

Sonreí anchamente. Al final de todo no eran tan malo eso de la secundaria y los amigos.

* * *

**Bueno chicas literalmente este es el episodio final.**

**Ya el proximo es el prologo.**

***W* me descubrí a mi misma leyendo con interes mi propia historia xD**

**Primera vez que me pasa eso :o**

**Wow me da tristeza terminarla :(**

**Pero para las que se preguntan , no tengo planes de una secuela porque no soy de esas , no me gusta ponerle trancas al romance.**

**Prefiero que se desarolle happy :)**

**No se me da eso de las desencruzijadas tristes y melodramaticas jeje**

**Buenooooo solo una cosa mas queda por decir **

**!FURIAAAA ROJAAAAA ASÍ ES POR PRIMERA VEZ OBTUVIMOS LA COPAAA Y NO PUEDO ESTAR MAS FELIZ DE ELLO , MILES DE LAGRIMAS SALEN DE MIS OJOS AL ESCRIBIR ESTO!**

**ES UN SENTIMIENTO INDESCRIPTIBLE EL QUE SIENTO POR ESE PAÍS QUE CORRE POR MIS VENAS EN PEQUEÑAS CANTIDADES.**

**SIMPLEMENTE ESTOY FELIZ!**

**PD: dejen reviews :D**


	16. NOTAAA LEANLAAA TODASSS!

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

_Summary:_ Ella estudia en el colegio de la famosa banda musical , pero ella no le interesa , pero cuando conozca al cantante de ojos verde ¿cambiara su opinión?

* * *

**CHICASSSS YO ODIOO MAS QUE USTEDES ESTAS NOTAS XD**

**UNAAA TODA ILUSIONADA DANDO BOTES EN LA SILLA Y ES UNA PINCHE NOTA DE AUTORA WAAA ENCERIO PERDONENMEEE**

**ES QUE MIRENNN TENGO UNA IDEA:**

**Dejen reviews diciendo ideas de como quieren el final, y las dos mejores ideas me pondre en contacto con esas personas y me ayudaran a hacer el capitulo y les hago promo a cualquiera de sus historias :D**

**Esta idea vino de mi mente muy cerrada ultimamente *.* esperooo sus reviewssss porque sino suicidare a Emmet *risa malvada* atragantandose con una gominolaaa como ghost girl 3 3 3**

BUENO CHICASSS DISCULPENNNNN TODOOO ESTO DE LA NOTAAAA LAS AMOOO 3 


	17. Eres mi todo

**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer =D.

_Summary:_ Ella estudia en el colegio de la famosa banda musical , pero ella no le interesa , pero cuando conozca al cantante de ojos verde ¿cambiara su opinión?

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

El sonido de un celular no paraba de sonar desde hace .. ¿1 hora? nose, pero no quería pararme.

Volvió a sonar y resoplé mientras alargaba mi mano hasta donde estaba mi celular.

Vi la pantalla que indicaba el número de Alice , suspire mientras contestaba la llamada no sin antes hecharle una mirada a Edward quien tenía los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa.

Alcé una ceja , seguro se hacía el dormido.

- Isabella de la caridad del cobre tobago **(N/A en mi pais solimos decirle asi a alguien cuando llamamos su atención :D)** donde carajo te has metido - grito Alice encolerizada

Me encogí de hombros anté la actitud de Alice, lo pude haver adivinado

- Este.. mm Alice calmate - dije y la pude imaginar rodando los ojos

- Quiero que me digas una buena escusa para que yo me esté jugando el pellejo con el jefe de policía - dijo y yo sentí que todo color que tenía en la cara se me bajo

- Charlie - susurre y Alice resoplo

- Ahora te vienes a acordar que tienes padre - dijo sarcastica

- Vale, Alice , dime que le has dicho - dije

- No te preocupes por eso, el cree que estas aquí , donde por cierto deberías estar , joder necesito llevarte a tu casa luego de clases y tu estas allí teniendo revolcones con Cullen - grito y yo me puse de los mil rojos posibles.

- Alice baja la voz te van a oír todos - dije

- Sería bueno, pero estoy en el baño asi que no me oiran - dijo

- Y no me .. no hice nada de eso - dije sonrojada y pude escuchar una risita proveniente de ella

- Oh si , casi puedo estar segura de eso pero sufriras Swam , lo haras - dijo y yo me encogi de hombros - bueno ya va a empezar literatura mandale saludos a Edward y te quiero ver en la salida - dijo colgando el teléfono.

Me quede mirando tiempo indefinido la pantalla y suspire.

Voltee la mirada hacia Edward que seguía con los ojos cerrados y aquella tonta sonrisa resople y le tire una almohada que el atrapo antés que se estampara en su rostro.

Se volteo hacia mi aun sonriendo y me empujo hacia el haciendo que volviera a caer en su pecho

- Mmm - susurro cerca de mis labios.

Aparte su cara y me levante enojada

El me miró con una ceja alzada y se levanto tambien

- ¿Que pasa mi amor? - pregunto acercandose a mi

- Pudiste ayudarme con Alice o nose.. !recordarme que tengo padre! - dije furiosa el suspiro y pude jurar que quería evitar una carcajada

- No es que no me importe, pero Alice.. ella puede hacerlo todo y tu papá .. tambien Alice se encargo de eso - dijo y yo bufé

- Alice esto, Alice lo otro - dije y el sonrío rodeando mi espalda con sus brazos

- ¿Celosa de mi hermana? - pregunto sarcastico y yo hice un puchero

- Si - dije y el sonrío

- Pues no lo estés , yo a ella la quiero yo a ti .. te amo , eres todo - me susurro para luego juntar sus labios con los mios.

Sonreí mientras mi corazón latía como loco.

Ayer no podía pensar claramente , todo eso junto , fue como.. una oleada de emociones demasiado fuerte y yo acababa de reponerme de un fuerte shock de la resaca de la vida

Pero hoy lo veía todo claramente , en realidad era novia de Edward , el que hace unas dos semanas era un perfecto desconocido , despues mi amigo y mi confidente , mis sentimientos eran tan fuertes que jamás creí que mi corazón pudiera latir así de fuerte.

Al separarnos ambos con una sonrisa tonta bailando en los labios pegando nuestras frentes

- Y yo a ti - dije y el sonrío para darme un dulce roce de labios.

- Y.. basicamente ¿que dijo Alice? - pregunto

- Pues que quiere mi trasero en la salida - dije y el soltó una risa burlona

- No te preocupes , yo te llevo - dijo llendo al baño

- Oye yo quería ir al baño - me queje y el rodo los ojos mientras una sonrisa macabra cruzaba sus labios.

Se acerco a mi y me alzó como si fuera una muñeca y me llevo hacia el baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

En serio este chico tiene problemas con las puertas cerradas - dijo mi consiencia y yo sonreí con burla.

- Oye que haces - dije cuando por fin me solto

- Pues, dijiste que querías ir al baño - dijo con voz ronca mientras me acorralaba contra la pared

Me sonroje dandome cuenta del signifcado de sus palabras y volví a reparar en que su torso estaba desnudo y yo aún en sostén.

- Pues.. yo .. ! sola ! - grité y el se carcajeo

- Puedo ver que tus hormonas se tranquilizaron - dijo saliendo del baño haciendo que yo me sonrojara fuertemente.

Di un grito de rabia y oí su musical risa.

Me cepille los dientes y me moje el cabello.

Salí del baño y me encontre a un Edward con camisa todo arreglado.

Me miró con una sonrisa y me paso una camisa de él.

Alcé una ceja y el palmeó la cama para que me sentara con él.

Me acerque a él poniendome la camisa que por cierto tenía aquel divino aroma que tenía Edward y el sonrío

- No es que me queje de que no tengas camisa, pero te tengo que llevar al colegio ¿no? - pregunto y yo asentí sonrojada

- Pero que vaya con una camisa de chico a un colegio y contigo , pues.. - dije y el asintió

- Si, rumores , rumores , rumores , a mi no me importan ¿A ti si? - pregunto y yo suspire negando la cabeza.

En realidad no me preocupaba por mi , sino por él. Digo, es famoso , los rumores se corren rapidamente.

- Ven , vamos a desayunar - dijo jalandome hacia la planta de abajo.

Lo seguí pero vi que buscaba las llaves

- ¿Vamos a desayunar a fuera? - pregunte y el asintió

- Más basicamente en la cafetería - dijo y yo abrí los ojos como platos

- Estás loco - susurre y el asintió con una sonrisa bailando por sus labios

- De amor - me susurro dandome un corto beso.

Me tomo de la mano y salimos de la casa.

Ya en el volvo la incertidumbre me invadió. ¿Qué pensaría la gente?

- Edward .. - susurre preocupada y el bufó

- Bella no me importa que diga la gente y mucho menos la prensa , es más al próximo periodista que se me acerque le gritare !amo a Isabella Swan! - dijo aparcandose en el estacionamiento

Por suerte todos los alumnos se encontraban en la cafetería.

- Loco - susurre y el río ayudandome a bajar del volvo

Ya dentro del estacionamiento suspire

- ¿Estoy bien? - le pregunte señalandome y el rodó los ojos

- Hermosa - dijo y yo suspire mientrás el se dirigía hacia la cafetería pero yo lo retuve

- Em.. Edward quería saber.. ¿le vamos a decir que somos novios o.. simplemente seguimos siendo buenos amigos o que mierda? - pregunte y una sonrisa se cruzó por sus labios

- Ya dentro de poco es el baile ¿verdad? - pregunto y yo asentí

- De hecho es en dos días - dije nerviosa. Joder no tenía vestido, vale , le pediría ayuda a Alice

- Entonces... Isabella mejor amiga , hasta el baile - dijo sonriendo y yo asentí

- Nada de muestras de cariño - dije y el hizo un puchero

- Pero podemos salir a tomar aire por ahí y .. - dijo juguetonamente y yo rodé los ojos

- Pierdete Cullen - le grité por encima de mis hombros mientras entraba al colegio.

Al llegar a la cafetería nadie reparo en mi.

Bien.

Me devatí entre ir a hablar con Alice o ir a la fila.

Edward apareció detrás mío y se colocó en la fila

- Voy a buscar a Alice, pideme lo que quieras - dije y el asintió.

Fuí hacia la mesa donde siempre nos sentabamos Alice, Rose y yo y allí estaban ellas comiendo con sus novios.

Sonreí.

Me acerque a ellos y la primera en verme fue Rose y Jasper , ya que Alice y Emmet estaban de espaldas.

Rosalie alzó una ceja mirando mi camisa y yo me sonroje.

Alice sigió la mirada de Rosalie y al verme ahí de pie, varias expresiones pasaron por su rostro.

Primero la de sorpresa. Segundo la de ironía. Tercero la de picardía mirando mi camisa y por ultimo enojo.

La más temible.

Alice iba a decir algo pero el grito de Emmet nos sobresaltó a todos

- Pero mira quien nos honra con su presencia - grito tan fuerte que todos voltearon a verme.

!Joder! Le heche una mirada envenenada a Emmet y el se encogió de hombros.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya los rumores corrían.

Jasper me hizo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado y así lo hice mientras escondía mi cara entre mis brazos

- Lo siento Bella - se disculpo Emmet y yo rodé los ojos

- Si si lo que sea , ahora tengo que aguantar los rumores - dije y Jasper soltó una risa que me hizo pegarle en el brazo

- Auch - se quejo él

- Si no querías llamar la atención , hubieses venido al colegio en camisa de chica , nose , digo - dijo Rosalie con sarcasmo y yo me encogí de hombros

- A mi me huele a .. - empezó a decir Emmet pero todos le mandamos una mirada envenenada

- ¿Alice? - pregunto Rosalie

- ¿Si? - respondió ella

- Pegale - le pidió y Alice le dio un zape en la cabeza

Todos reímos y Alice alzó una ceja

- ¿Irás a clase? - me pregunto y yo me encogí de hombros

- No quiero llamar la atención de los profesores tambien - dije y ella asintió

- Entonces quedate aquí, pero mañana de compras - dijo mirandome y yo asentí

- De hecho lo necesito ya que no tengo vestido para el baile - dije y ella chillo emocionada

- Que emoción , el baile , si si no te preocupes Rose y yo te ayudaremos con todo - dijo y yo asentí

- ¿Con quien irás? - pregunto Rosalie con sorna

- Con migo - dijo una voz extrañamente familiar detrás mío

Todos lo voltearon a ver y alzaron una ceja.

Lo miré detenidamente y entonces me di cuenta que su camisa combinaba con la mía

!Oh genial!

Edward puso una bandeja delante mío y luego se sentó al lado de Emmet

Emmet lo miró alzando las cejas y Edward rodó los ojos

- Guardate los comentarios - le advirtio y Emmet hiso un puchero

- Es solo uno - dijo

- Que no - dijo Rosalie

- Uno solito - pidio Emmet

- No - dijeron Alice y Jasper a la vez

- Pero .. - lo corté

- Joder Emmet callate - pedi y el me miró ofendido.

Rodé los ojos

- Te quiero - dije y el sonrío

- Ya lo sabía, pero estoy ocupado - dijo y yo rode los ojos

- Que pena - dije siguiendole el juego.

Comimos entre trivialidades y otras cosas.

Nadie toco el tema de Edward y yo por suerte. Claro, yo sabía que eso no iba a durar mucho. Cuando yo estubiera sola la abalancha de preguntas no tardará en llegar.

Tocaron el timbre y todos se fueron a sus clases excepto Edward y yo que nos quedamos en la cafetería terminando el desayuno

Luego de hablar un rato y reirnos sono el timbre que indicaba que las clases culminaban por hoy.

Tanto Edward como yo nos levantamos para ir al estacionamiento esperando a Alice.

Alice salió cojida de la mano de Jasper y al verme le dijo algo a su novio con un beso corto en los labios y se acercó a mi

- Hermanito me llevo a tu mujer - dijo Alice y yo me sonroje

- No es mi mujer - dijo Edward y Alice rodó los ojos

- Como quieras - dijo llevandome hacia su auto.

Pude ver que Rosalie se iba con Jasper en su lujosa moto y que Emmet miraba a Edward con una mirada de cachorro.

Solté una risita.

- Oye.. ¿porque Emmet no se va con Rose? - pregunte una vez que salimos del colegio

- Porque Rose quería irse en moto , y Emmet tiene que fastidiar a Edward - dijo y yo sonreí mientras me recostaba de la ventana.

Al llegar a mi casa me despedí de Alice y subí a mi cuarto a hacer todos los deberes que tenía atrazados.

Y vaya que eran muchos.

Luego de haber cenado y un tanto más de tareas ya estaba muerta así que me fui a acostar pero mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

Vi el identificador de llamadas y vi que era mamá

!MAMÁ! Si es cierto que ella vendría esta semana

- Aló mamá - dije y oí una risita

- Si Bella yo , oye hija ¿como estas? - pregunto

- Bien , mamá - dije

- Hija te llamaba para decirte que llegare un día despues de ese baile que tienes - dijo con un tono triste

- ¿Cómo te enteraste que tengo un baile? - pregunte

- Porque en Forks todo corre rapido, y hable con Charlie - dijo y yo suspire

- Vale mamá , te quiero , voy a dormir - dije y colgué

Cuando me dispuse a cerrar los ojos otra vez mi celular sono , pero esta vez era Edward

- Aló - contesté adormilada

- Dulces sueños - me dijo su aterciopelada voz

- Oye.. ¿llamabas solo para eso? - pregunte y yo oí su risa

- Tambien para recordarte que te amo y que sueñes conmigo - dijo y yo sonreí

- Y yo más y creeme que si soñare contigo - dije

- Te dejo para que duermas y por cierto estos días te recojera Emmet - dijo y yo alzé una ceja

- ¿Emmet? - pregunte

- Pues .. si , insistió con tal de mantener su boca callada con sus tontos comentarios - dijo y yo reí

- Vale , vale mejor amigo hasta el baile - dije y lo pude imaginar rodando los ojos

- Te amo - dijo

- Y yo ati - dije colgando.

Con una sonrisa caí en brazos de morfeo

El día siguiente paso sin nada importante. Fui de compras con Alice y Rosalie para comprar el vestido del baile.

Era de color azul metálico , llegaba hasta las rodillas , tenía un lazo de adorno a la altura de la cintura y unos zapatos con tacones que podría jurar que serían la causa de mi visita al hospital ese día, pero prefería no pensar en eso.

Emmet me recogió como había dicho Edward. Estubo literalmente molestandome hasta que tocaron el timbre. Pero por suerte no tocaba ningun tema del que yo no me pudiera zafar.

Edward y yo manteníamos una amistad muy linda a vista de los estudiantes. De hecho Jessica me taladraba con la mirada cada vez que podía pero simplemente la ignoraba.

Jake me llamo feliz pero no me quizo decir la razón, sólo que esperaba verme en el baile, lo cual es extraño ya que ni estudiamos juntos.

Papá parecía ocultar algo, pero lo ignoraba. Pensar en papá me hacía pensar en que cuando digamos que somos novios todo Forks se va a enterar y no estaba segura de que a Charlie le gustara la idea.

Suspire y agarre mi bolso, ahorita tenía una cita con Alice, Edward y su padre.

No podía estar mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. !Era su padre!

No es que no lo haya visto con anterioridad , de hecho nos llevábamos muy bien , pero ahorita me sentía algo.. incomoda.

El sonido de un claxón me hizo sobresaltar. Edward.

Baje el tramo de escaleras, le deje una nota a Charlie que decía que no me esperara porque iría a casa de Alice y ella se encargaría de llevarme luego en la noche.

Me monte en el auto de Edward y el se acercó a mi para darme un beso que yo muy gustosa respondí pero un carraspeo proveniente de la parte de atrás me hizo separarme rapidamente y abrir los ojos como platos al notar la presencia del papá de Edward allí

Edward me miró detenidamente y rodo los ojos

- Creo que ya conoces a Bella - dijo él y el señor río

- No te sientas cohibida por mi presencia, llerna.

Yo abri los ojos como platos y los dos ríeron

- Tiempo sin verte Bella - me dijo y yo suspire

- He tenido algunas complicaciones - dije y el asintió

- Pues haver si entendi bien ¿tengo que fingir que no se que ustedes son novios? - pregunto con sarcasmo y yo mire a Edward confundida.

El asintió

- Así es , sólo hasta el baile - dijo y el papá asintió

Después de un gran silencio incomodo pregunte

- ¿A donde vamos?

- Oh vamos a un restaurante , Alice está emocionado con esto - dijo y yo asenti

- Aún no entiendo porque estoy en medio - dije y el papá resoplo

- Mi hija te quería allí y ni hablar de Edward - dijo con un tono de burla y yo me encogí en el asiento sintiendome un tomate.

Luego de comentarios vanales llegamos al restaurante y entablamos conversación cuando llego Alice.

Podía notar la linda relación que tenían los 3 y yo estaba de sobra como no, pero los 3 se encargaban de hacerme sentirme bien , y Edward con su mano cojida a la mía por debajo de la mía me reconfortaba.

Y mucho.

Cuando se hizo de noche Edward me dejo en mi casa ya que Alice se fue con su papá

- Adios Bella - susurro acariciando mi mejilla. Yo cerre los ojos por inercia disfrutando de la sensación

- Chao - susurre y sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

Luego de unos segundos nos separamos y yo me baje del auto con una sonrisa.

No podía estar mas enamorada y ya no había consciencia quien me lo recordara

Luego de unas horas viendo televisión caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Unas risitas muy altas me hicieron despertarme rodando en mi cama y cayendo al duro piso.

Una fuerte carcajada se oyo y abri los ojos para encontrarme a Alice y Rosalie mirandome divertidas

- Oh si que cómico - dije rodando los ojos

- Vete a arreglar, tenemos 4 horas para hacer magia contigo - dijo Alice y yo mire el reloj

!Mierda! faltaban sólo 5 horas para el baile

Maldigo a mi mamá por heredar de ella su sueño pesado.

Me metí en el baño, me heche un baño y me cepille los dientes. Entonces repare en que había una maleta allí.

Me acerque y estaba el vestido, los zapatos y una ropa interior demasiado..

- !ALICE! - grite y se oyo un resoplido

- Pontela - dijo Rosalie y yo suspire.

Sabía que discutir con mis amigas era tonto, me puse la maldita ropa interior color negra de encaje y el vestido.

Me mire al espejo y vi que me veía bien. Es decir no en totalidad, aún estaba paliducha y mi pelo era un desastre pero aceptable.

Salí del baño y enseguida unos brazos pequeños me empujaron hacia mi silla y sin darme tiempo a replicar empezaron a hacer mi peinado.

Rode los ojos, preguntarles como entraron sería tonto, siempre lo hacían.

Pedirles que me dejen en paz , sería tonto, nunca lo hacían.

Luego de mas o menos una hora o más de peinado, pasaron a maquillarme.

Luego de otra hora torturosa ambas asintieron complacidas consigo mismas y me señalaron el enorme espejo frente a mi cama para que me viera.

Lo que vi me dejo sorprendida. De verdad no parecía yo. Me veía tan linda.

Mi cabello tenía una especie de cebollita en la parte de arriba y abajo caía en bucles bien formados y mi pollina estaba bien proporcionada y recojida en mi oreja.

Mis ojos tenían un color azul igual que el del vestido y un poco de rubor con algo de base y delineador.

Sonreí y abrazé a Rose y Alice

- Gracias chicas ¿les he dicho que las quiero? - pregunte y ellas negaron

- No en estas últimas semanas - dijo Rose

- Alguien se ha llevado nuestro puesto - dijo Alice con una sonrisa de burla haciendome sonrojar

Rode los ojos

- Bueno, nos vamos , te queremos ver en dos horas sin atrasos - dijo Alice mientras ella y Rose salian de mi casa.

Me volví a mirar al espejo satisfecha por el trabajo de mis amigas y enseguida el timbre sono. Fruncí el ceño.

Baje a abrir y me encontre con dos pares de labios que me besaban insistentes. Sonreí al reconocer el aroma de Edward y cerre la puerta.

Por suerte Charlie no estaría hoy en casa.

Fuimos cayendo al sillón y Edward encima mío que no dejaba de deborar mis labios. No es que me queje.

Pase mis brazos por su cuello atrayendolo más a mi y el solto un gruñido que me hizo soltar una risita en sus labios.

Luego de unos segundos más nos separamos para cojer aire

- Hola - susurre divertida y Edward rodo los ojos

- Te ves hermosa - dijo y yo sonreí

- Muchas gracias - respondí

- No podía esperar a verte y con ese vestido menos - dijo y yo me sonroje volviendo a sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Luego de muchas sesiones de besos y un poco de retoque de maquillaje por mi parte salimos de mi casa directo al baile.

Estaba nerviosa y mucho.

Edward lo notó y me dio una sonrisa para reconfortarme y tomo de mi mano. Al llegar al colegio lo primero que oí fue la música.

Luego note que todo estaba adornado con globos y anuncios. Se veía realmente bien

- Debo admitir que Jessica hizo buen trabajo - dije y el asintió

Recibiendo estaban Ben y Angela , Mike y Jessica , Victoria y James y Jane y Alec.

No me llevaba bien con Mike ni Jessica y muchos menos con Victoria y James. Pero ignore este hecho y los salude

Mire el hermoso vestido de Angela y le sonreí alzando los pulgares en señal de aprobación haciendo que ella se sonrojara

Llevaba un vestido blanco con una especie de cinturon dorado y el vestido le llegaba más alla de las rodillas y tenía un lindo escote, con unos guantes blancos y unos tacones que seguramente yo jamás podría usar.

Llegamos al gimnasio, donde se celebraría y la música llegó de todo a mis óidos.

Luego de bromas entre mis amigos y una incomoda sesión de besos por parte de Rosalie y Emmet que termino quien sabe donde empezo la tan esperada parte propuesta por la duende.

Según Alice era bueno para todos recibir sorpresas en una época de prospera navidad.

En menos de 20 días sería navidad y esa es la razón de éste baile.

Suspire nostálgica , luego de unos meses más todos nos graduaríamos. Y eso significa separación

Alice subió al escenario y empezo a decir un discurso y empezaron las sorpresas.

Una chica de nuestra edad vistiendo unos shorts y una camisa hasta el ombligo aparecio y los silbidos no se tardaron en aparecer.

Era la hermana de Victoria, como no lo adivine.

Luego de un nostálgico encuentro llego la sorpresa de Jessica quien se sorprendio ver un video de ella corriendo en la pantalla gigante y luego decía una dedicatoria de su hermano mayor que se encontraba en la universidad y ella no habría podido ver. Luego de unos llantos siguieron las sorpresas hasta que Alice poso su mirada en mi y los focos me iluminaron.

Bien, respira.

Busque el apoyo de Edward pero no se encontraba allí, fruncí el ceño y abrí los ojos como platos al verlo en la tarima

!Se ha vuelto loco!

- Su atención por favor, quería hacer dos anuncios - dijo y yo fruncí el ceño

- La primera sorpresa para ti, Bella , son dos personas que realmente te quieren mucho - dijo y de repente un grito me paralizó el corazón.

Detrás de Edward apareció una mujer de cabello casi rojizo con unas pocas pecas, y baja.

La miré con los ojos cristalinos y al lado de ella estaba mi papá. Sonreí, como parejas no tenían potencial, pero como padres eran los mejores

Me acerque hasta ellos y los abrazé.

- Pense que no llegarías hoy - dije y ella asintió

- Era una especie de estrategia para sorprenderte pero , alguien nos gano - dijo sonriendo picaramente

Luego de unos segundos el silencio volvió a reinar la sala y se empezó a oír un piano de fondo.

Fruncí el ceño.

De repente visualize a Edward en la parte donde se hacían el toque de la banda y estaba allí bajo todo esas luces , con un piano de cola y una enorme sonrisa mirandome directamente

Las luces se apagaron por completo dejando una sola que iluminaba a Edward.

Me acerque a él y me di cuenta que a su lado estaban Emmet y Jasper con una guitarra, pero nadie parecía notarlo ya que estaban entre la oscuridad.

Unos acordes que conocía bien empezaron a sonar y su mirada se poso en mi.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I_  
_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you_  
_Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside_  
_So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you_  
_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

Esa canción había estado en su repertorio desde que llegaron a Forks, pero parecía que siempre le hacían algunos arreglos.

Pero ésta era diferente , ésta incluía sentimientos.

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on_  
_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_  
_You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

Edward me sonrío al darse cuenta que noté ese detalle y sigió cantando, sólo que esta vez acompañado por los acordes de guitarras de Jasper y Emmet

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands_  
_'Cause forever I believe_  
_That there's nothing I could need but you_  
_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

Se levantó del piano y su lugar fue tomado por Jasper , mientras se acercaba hacia mi aún cantando.

Sentía mi corazón salirse de mi pecho, pero no lo podía controlar.

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on_  
_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_  
_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on_  
_We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

Llego a mi lado y aparto el micrófono tomando mis manos. Mientras Emmet cantaba.

Acuno mis mejillas entre sus tibias manos y acercó nuestros rostros tan sólo a centimetros.

_Oh, you've gotta live every single day_  
_Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_  
_Don't let it slip away, could be our only one_  
_You know it's only just begun, every single day_  
_Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_  
_Tomorrow never comes_

Empezó a cantarme suavemente al oído y yo cerré los ojos disfrutando la sensación y olvidandome de todo aquel a nuestro al rededor.

Era nuestra burbuja personal.

_Time is going by so much faster than I_  
_And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you_

Un grito proveniente de Mike me hizo sobresaltar pero muy en el fondo agradecerle

- ¿Qué esperas? !Besala! - gritó y yo me sentí enrojecer cuando sus labios atraparon los míos en un beso lento y cálido

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on_  
_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_  
_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on_  
_We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

Luego de terminar ese beso cargado de amor y ternura ambos nos miramos a los ojos sin necesidad de decir nada. Claramente esa había sido la demostración de que Edward y yo nos amabamos. Y creo que nadie lo podría dudar más.

Se arodillo ánte mi y saco una cajita de terciopelo azul. Yo no entendía nada pero unos grititos afeminados me hicieron fruncir el ceño.

_I'm gonna be there always_  
_I won't be missing a word all day_  
_I'm gonna be there always_  
_I won't be missing a word all day_

En la cajita había un anillo con una gran perla transparente. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Mientras sentía como se humedecían y empezaban a rodar por mis mejillas miles de lagrimas

- Te amo, te amo más que nada en este mundo, eres la razón por la que éste aún vivo, por todo lo que he pasado, tu has sido mi consuelo, no puedo seguir ocultandolo, eres mi todo , ¿me harías el honor de comprometerte conmigo para que quede claro que te amo y jamás nos separaremos? - pregunto colocando el anillo en mi dedo.

Por un momento todo se volvió negro y luego sentí que mis piernas se hacían jelatina. Me arodille junto a él y asentí energetica mientrás me lanzaba en sus brazos y se oían los últimos acordes de la canción.

Miles de silvidos y aplausos se oyeron y yo sonreí contra sus labios

- Por siempre jamás - susurramos ambos sonriendo y volviendo a unir nuestros labios.

* * *

**Buenos chicas *cries* aquí el final de este fic :)**

**Agradesco de corazón a todas las chicas que me dieron consejos. Realmente gracias por siempre apoyarme y bancarme en mis abandonos.**

**Nose que haría sin ustedes.**

**Aprovecho para decirles que tengo nueva cuenta *.* la comparto con una amiga tambien twi-hard pero no tanto como yo ^^. Unica para One-shots.**

**Pasen a mi perfil, ahí sale el link a mi otra cuenta. Me gustaría tambien que siguieran mis historias allí.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y ahora paso a poner a mis dos mejores recomendaciones.**

**Kaede Namikaze por su idea de que Edd y Bell no confesaran que son novios por un tiempo ^^**

**Y laura-bella97 por su opinión de que no debería terminar así, que aún faltaría una parte de ese perfecto cuento de hadas que todas queremos leer ^^**

**Pues paso a decir que si puede que haya una segunda parte. No estoy segura. No quiero hacer falsas iluciones. Pero si la llego a hacer. Se enteraran y esperaría verlas leyendome allí tambien ^^**

**Gracias a todas TODASSS las que me han dejado reviews apoyandome constantemente. Y tambien a los fantasmistas que la leen ^^.**

**Con respecto a mis otras historias, probablemente la que siga sea la de algo mas que una amistad , ya que creo que me enamore es un fic que necesita MUCHA imaginación y ando con bloqueo de escritor xD al igual que con la vía del accidente.**

**Gracias chicass las quiero (l) **


End file.
